Volverte a ver
by Vidian
Summary: No tenía idea de esto que sentía por ti, pensé que solo éramos amigos. Verte de nuevo cambió mí forma de pensar, incluso lo que quiero y necesito ya no es lo mismo.
1. Claire Redfield

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Claire Redfield

-Usted, señorita Redfield, ha sido de las mejores dentro de Terra Save. Ha demostrado compromiso y convicción

-Bueno, pues gracias, señor.- Claire levanto las cejas ante el asombro de los halagos

-Te estarás preguntando para qué te he llamado y como ya sabrás, una nueva sede de Terra Save abrió no hace mucho tiempo en Washington. Todavía requieren personal, y pensé en ti, para la vacante en gestión y supervisión

-¿E-está hablando en serio?- Sus ojos parpadeaban de asombro ante la noticia

-Por supuesto, Claire. Yo solo quería saber si tu estas dispuesta. Obviamente es un cambio de ciudad y un cambio en cuanto a trabajo, si tú decides aceptar, debe quedar sobreentendido que tú compromiso crecerá

-Lo sé, señor. Sé lo que esto implica, y me ha tomado por sorpresa

-Bueno, piénsalo hoy y mañana me das tu respuesta, ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien, muchas gracias

Claire no podía creerlo, le acaban de ofrecer un ascenso. Era cierto que la sede estaba muy alejada de Nueva York, pero la sola mención del puesto le dejo sorprendida, tendría la oportunidad de gestionar las actividades de una ONG y esa era una de sus metas desde que había decidido entrar a Terra Save, pero claro, la vida no era color de rosa y el puesto exigía un sacrificio, mudarse a Washington. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Salió de la sede aun con los pensamientos absortos en el nuevo puesto. Tenía que meditar bien su decisión, pero en el interior ya tenía la respuesta, no podía dejar pasar esa gran oportunidad que le ofrecían. No, definitivamente no había nada que pensar, esta era su oportunidad; su oportunidad para crecer, para mejorar y por supuesto para evitar con mayor premura atentados bioterroristas. La decisión estaba tomada, y tenía que informar a Chris sobre sus nuevos planes. Se encamino hasta su auto, no era un modelo reciente, pero al menos le servía para moverse; de inmediato se puso en marcha hacía la casa de su hermano, y a saber qué le iba a decir en cuanto le comentara su decisión.

Se aproximó hasta la puerta de la casa de Chris y tocó el timbre un par de veces antes de que su hermano la recibiera con una gran sonrisa.

-Claire, que sorpresa.- Chris se hizo a un lado para permitir el paso a su hermana

-Hola, Chris.- Claire sonrió cálidamente. En seguida se adentro a la casa y noto la presencia de cierta rubia en la misma, por supuesto era Jill, quien también se acercó a ella para saludarla

-Hola, Claire.- un beso en la mejilla fue el saludo habitual de ambas chicas.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Oh, bueno, un vaso de agua está bien

-Muy bien, en seguida te lo traigo.- La rubia dejo a Claire y a Chris en la sala mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Siéntate, Claire.- la chica en seguida tomo lugar en el sillón café y elegante que adornaba la sala de su hermano.- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues verás…- Claire iba a comenzar pero se vio interrumpida por Jill

-Aquí está tu agua.- Entrego de inmediato el vaso a Claire y se posiciono a lado de Chris en el sillón contrario al que estaba sentada la pelirroja.

-Gracias, Jill.- Una sonrisa más adornaba el rostro de la Redfield

-Y bien… ¿qué ibas a decirme?

-Pues…- Tomo un sorbo de agua y continúo con la charla.-… me han ofrecido un nuevo puesto en Terra Save…

-¡Oh, qué bien, Claire!- Chris la interrumpió, estaba muy feliz por la noticia

-… En Washington.- la pelirroja sonrió débilmente puesto que Chris se había quedado asombrado, la veía pero realmente no estaba mirándola, la noticia lo tomo por sorpresa.- Eh… ¿sigues ahí, Chris?- Dejo su vaso de agua sobre la pequeña mesa de centro. Comenzaba a asustarse, su hermano no mostraba ninguna emoción, Jill igual lo había notado por lo cual tuvo que intervenir por el bien moral de los hermanos

-¡Claire, felicidades!, te mereces ese cambio.- alguien tenía que darle ánimos a la chica

-Claire, no estás hablando en serio.- Por fin había hablado el mayor de los Redfield.- ¿Aceptaste?- Su voz exigía respuesta, por supuesto algo andaba mal

-Amm, no… todavía no, pero…

-Menos mal. Aquí estás bien, Claire, no tienes que marcharte a ningún lado

-Chris…

-Si te sigues esforzando quizás te ofrezcan un mejor puesto aquí mismo

-Chris, yo…- Jill observaba a Claire, estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su hermano

-No tienes que irte tan lejos para…

-Chris, ¡ya cállate, y déjame hablar!- Claire gritó tratando de hacer callar a su hermano.

-Oh… ¿estabas diciendo algo?- Jill rodo los ojos ante la pregunta de su testarudo novio

-Sí… estaba diciendo que aún no he aceptado el puesto, pero tampoco pienso rechazarlo

-Claire, no hay necesidad. Tú estás muy bien aquí… aquí donde puedo vigilarte.- Chris tenía fruncido el ceño, no podía permitir que su hermana se marchara tan lejos; Claire lo miraba de la misma forma.

El lugar se había puesto tenso, Chris realmente lucia molesto y Claire comenzaba también a malhumorarse. La pelirroja no entendía qué sucedía con su hermano, pero estaba actuando tan sobreprotector como había hecho años atrás durante su adolescencia; no soportaba esa faceta de él, ella ya era una mujer adulta capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Emm, bueno iré a ver cómo va la cena.- Jill no quería intervenir, lo mejor era dejar a los hermanos solos.

-Pues lo siento, Chris, pero yo ya he tomado mi decisión.- Lo miro atentamente

-Creo que no estás pensando con claridad…

-Entiéndeme, Chris, yo quiero hacer esto, es una buena oportunidad para mí

-Claro, quieres que yo te entienda a ti, pero quién me entiende a mí, ¿eh?

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, tú ya tienes una vida y no tienes que hacerte cargo de la mía. Se cuidarme sola si eso es lo que temes. No es como si me estuviera mudando de país- Claire comenzaba a levantar la voz, le molestaba que su hermano siguiera tratándola como a una niña.

-Sabes qué… has lo que quieras.- Sin decir nada más se levantó del sillón y subió por las escaleras con la intención de ir a su habitación

Jill salió de la cocina cuando ya no escucho sus voces discutir, al llegar a la sala descubrió a Claire aun sentada en el sillón con los brazos sobre las rodillas y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Era cierto, Chris a veces podía llegar a ser demasiado sobreprotector, pero algún día debía entender que su pequeña hermana estaba creciendo y necesitaba vivir su vida como a ella le plazca.

-Debes darle tiempo, no es fácil para él que tú te vayas tan lejos.- La rubia se sentó a un lado de Claire y esta levanto su mirada

-Algún día tendrá que entenderlo

-Lo sé, intentaré hablar con él… pero cambiando de tema, ¿qué te dijo George sobre esto?

-Amm, bueno… él…- Claire había olvidado mencionarle esto a George

-¿No le has dicho?

-Bueno no, pero es que en cuanto supe la noticia viene aquí, así que no tuve tiempo de verlo

-Oh, ¿y qué crees que diga él?

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que no va actuar como Chris

-No creo que exista otra persona que actué como Chris… bueno solo tú, pero ustedes son los únicos.- Jill sonreía amistosamente tratando de levantar el ánimo de su cuñada; Claire correspondió el gesto.- Bueno, en fin… ¡yo si estoy muy feliz por ti!- Jill la abrazo fuertemente

-Gracias, Jill

-¿Te quedas a cenar?

-Pues gracias, pero no. No quiero que Chris me ignore.- Claire rodó los ojos mientras sonreía. Tomo su bolso y se levantó del cómodo sillón.

-De acuerdo... e intentaré hablar con él, así que no te preocupes.- Jill la encaminó hasta la puerta de entrada

-Gracias, Jill. Te veo luego.- La pelirroja se despidió y salió de la casa de su hermano

En cuanto la pelirroja se marchó, Jill tomó camino hacía su habitación, tenía que hablar con Chris y hacerlo ver las cosas. No podía permitir que él no animara a su hermana en esta nueva etapa de su vida

-No tienes que ponerte así, Chris

-¿Tú también?- Chris la miró irritado

-Ya es mayor, puede cuidarse sola.- Jill se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro, Chris dio una gran suspiro.

-No es eso, Jill. Sé que puede cuidarse sola, pero cuando nuestros padres murieron prometí cuidarla, y desde aquí no podré hacer nada por esa promesa

-Chris, ya la has cuidado demasiado, creo que tu promesa la cumpliste con éxito. Claire ya es toda una mujer y deberías estar feliz por ella, está creciendo laboralmente.

-Lo sé

-Tienes que hablar con ella antes de que se vaya a Washington, la vas hacer muy feliz si le demuestras tu apoyo.- Acaricio su espalda suavemente

-De acuerdo.- Chris tomo la cara de Jill y con delicadeza acercó sus labios a los de ella hasta culminar con un profundo beso.

Al siguiente día, Claire fue hasta la sede de Terra Save para aceptar la propuesta del señor West, este se alegró por la buena decisión que ella había tomado, y ambos estrecharon su mano; Claire sonrió cálidamente, no podía ocultar lo bien que se sentía con ella misma. Su jefe había mandado la respuesta a la sede de Washington en cuanto Claire se lo hizo saber, pero le pidió que se apresurara con el traslado, la sede de la capital la esperaba pronto. La pelirroja se puso en busca de un lugar para quedarse y poder mover sus cosas, tendría que dejar unas cuantas, y el resto tendría que comprarlo.

-¿Qué haces?- Un joven un par de años mayor que Claire, de pelo corto y negro, atractivo a simple vista, se acercó hasta ella mientras esta termino de colgar el teléfono

-Solo hacía una llamada...- Claire sonrío para ponerse seria nuevamente, él chico la miraba atentamente, tenía que comentarle sobre su nuevo puesto cuanto antes.- George…

-Ya sé sobre la oferta que te hizo West.- El joven la interrumpió, se veía un poco decepcionado

-Bueno, yo... quería comentártelo ayer, pero ya no te vi en la salida…

-¿Qué decidiste?- George no le quitaba la vista de encima

-Acabo de aceptar.- El chico quito su mirada de ella y la dirigió hacía el suelo mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro

-Me lo imagine

-George…

-Está bien, estás en tu derecho. Además de que es un buen puesto

-Nada tiene por qué cambiar entre nosotros, lo sabes ¿no?

-Lo sé, pero será difícil estando tú allá y yo aquí

-Pero vendré de visita, tengo que ver a Chris, a Jill y por supuesto a ti, así que vendré cada que pueda, lo prometo

-Será difícil no verte a diario, pero creo que puedo sobrevivir.- George quería ser comprensivo con ella, no podía retenerla, ella tenía derecho a crecer y él no se lo iba a quitar. Así que tenía que alentar a su novia. Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazo fuertemente, Claire de inmediato correspondió el abrazo posicionando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.- ¡Te lo mereces, nena!- susurro cerca de su oído. La separo un poco de él y en seguida le dio un corto beso en los labios. Claire se separó del abrazo y volvió su vista al periódico que revisaba para buscar un departamento.

-Tengo que buscar un buen lugar para…

-¡Claire!- alguien llamo desde la puerta de la oficina de Claire

-¿Chris?, ¿qué haces aquí?- George y Claire miraron atentamente al hermano mayor

-Bueno, yo me voy, te veo más tarde para ayudarte con lo del departamento.- Saludo a Chris con un movimiento de cabeza y en seguida salió de la oficina.

-Así que ya aceptaste.- dijo Chris adentrándose a su oficina

-Sí, Chris. Y no tiene caso que me reproch…

-Está bien. No voy a reprocharte nada, tú ya estas grandecita, creo que solo exagere un poco.- Claire no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa

-¿Un poco?, pero si te ahogas en un vaso de agua, Chris

-Bueno, ya ¿no?, sé que exagero mucho pero solo lo hago por cuidarte

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco.- Claire pronto lo abrazo y su hermano en seguida correspondió el gesto.- Pero vendré a visitarlos, así que no te preocupes

-Bien, ¿y cuándo te vas?- Chris rompió el abrazo mientras tomaba el periódico que había estado leyendo su hermana

-Mañana, tengo que estar lo antes posible allá. Solo estaba buscando un departamento para quedarme, pero no encuentro nada

-Olvídalo, ya no busques. Recuerdo que Piers dejo su departamento en Washington y no pudo venderlo, ni siquiera pudo rentarlo, así que se lo pediré para ti

-¿De verdad?

-En serio, hoy mismo le digo y a ver cuánto pide

-Muchas gracias, Chris

-En fin, tengo que irme. Te aviso en un par de horas lo del departamento.- Chris se despidió de su hermana y en seguida se fue.

Ahora sí, Claire no podía ser más feliz, su hermano había recapacitado, seguro con influencia de Jill, pero lo que importaba es que ya no estaba molesto con ella por su decisión. George lo había tomado de la mejor manera y ahora ya tenía un posible lugar para alojarse, ya solo restaba ir a Washington y comenzar su nueva vida.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo... Este trato sobre Claire, pero el que viene pertenece a nuestro agente favorito, así es, nada más y nada menos que... James Bond... xD nahh, pertenece a Leon...

**¡Y wow!, me alegra que el one-shot haya gustado. Realmente no esperaba nada, ni siquiera un view, pero encontrarme con sus comentarios me motivó cañón. Y agradezco a estas personitas que se tomaron tiempo para las reviews:**

Claire Kennedy: Hola, Chica. Agradezco tu review del one-shot. Fue solo mi forma de comenzar en este sitio, no planeaba hacer un Cleon. Solo se trataba precisamente de los recuerdos de Claire, de lo que a mí me gusta creer que ella sentía. Pero en verdad muchas, muchas gracias, agradezco tu comentario y en esta nueva historia si obtendrás Cleon :D *se pone feliz y baila sobre la mesa*. En cuanto a continuar con el one-shot, te juro que lo tomaré en cuenta, pero primero necesito organizar mis ideas, va que va ;)

Cami y el otro comentario que no dejo nombre xD: Hola, hola… Muchas gracias por su reviews. Intentaré ser lo más diferente posible, no prometo gran cosa, pero espero obtener buenos resultados. Creo que tienen razón, hace falta que Leon ya no sea tan mujeriego. Así que veré que puedo hacer con esas ideas suyas que atormentan sus cabezas :D . Muchas gracias

Neytan: Gracias por la review y los ánimos. Tienes razón, hacen falta fic's Cleon, al menos en español, pero aquí tienes una nueva historia de ellos. Espero ir por el buen camino. :D


	2. Leon Kennedy

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Leon. S. Kennedy

-¡Es tardísimo!- Leon se levantó a toda prisa, no escuchó su despertador sonar, y ahora ya llevaba media hora de retraso.- ¡Hunnigan va a matarme!

Sin esperar más tiempo, se fue directo al baño a tomar una ducha, después de ello, rápidamente se cambió y peinó su cabello perfectamente; se lavó sus dientes y no se preocupó por desayunar, ¿quién iba a decir que podía hacer todo eso en diez minutos?

Tomó las llaves de su auto y su chaqueta. Al salir de su departamento corrió de inmediato al elevador y apretó varias veces el botón, pero ese maldito elevador parecía no querer obedecer órdenes, seguro seguía descompuesto, en fin, ya hablaría más tarde de eso con el intendente. Sin perder más tiempo bajó corriendo por las escaleras y llegó hasta el estacionamiento en donde descansaba tranquilamente su auto.

No podía creer lo tarde que se le había hecho, cierto era que la noche anterior había acompañado a Helena a una fiesta, pero tampoco se había desvelado tanto, de hecho Leon no era del tipo de persona que disfrutara mucho de una fiesta, y menos desde que las mujeres parecían abejas y él la miel, siempre estaban pegadas a él. Eran las doce de la noche cuando estaba de vuelta en su departamento y no había tardado en aplastarse en su cama y dormir como un maldito oso en hibernación. No entendía por qué se había quedado dormido, o bueno, tal vez sí que tenía una razón.- ¡Estoy envejeciendo!- Su rostro no mostraba más que cansancio. Tanto tiempo de solo trabajar ya le estaba pasando factura. Al fin había llegado a su lugar de trabajo, tenía que presentarse con su superior para firmar su asistencia.

-Kennedy, llegas tarde.- reprimió una linda mujer morena, con lentes y un atuendo muy sofisticado, solo el ideal para la casa blanca.

-Lo sé, Hunnigan, y lo lamento. No sé qué me pasó.- El rubio tomó la hoja de asistencia y estaba a punto de firmarla cuando la joven de lentes le interrumpió

-Pon tu hora de llegada habitual. Si el presidente se entera de tu retraso seguro se molesta.- Leon le sonrió, esa chica era su superior pero era comprensiva, en el interior agradecía que no fuera tan estricta

-Gracias, Ingrid.- Terminó de firmar su asistencia y le regaló una sonrisa más

-No importa. Tienes suerte de que el presidente salió desde temprano y no ha regresado.

-¿Qué tengo para hoy?

-Es cuestión del presidente, pero como él no está, te agradecería que fueras a la oficina de archivos y ordenaras las carpetas.- Leon frunció el ceño, si había algo que odiara más que el tráfico era tener que ordenar miles de carpetas.- Oh lo lamento, si no quieres hacerlo puedo pedirle a alguien más que lo haga, Leon.- La joven mujer estaba molesta, había notado la nula disposición del rubio para el trabajo.

-No, no, déjalo. Lo haré.- Y a regañadientes comenzó andar por los pasillos hasta la habitación designada como la oficina de archivos.

Cierta chica de baja estatura y cabello corto y rubio, venía caminando con prisa por los pasillos de la casa blanca, llevaba un montón de carpetas en las manos, no podía ni siquiera ver el camino que estaba recorriendo. Un par de carpetas, justo las que estaban en la cima, estaban por caérsele

-¡Cuidado!- Un agente que iba pasando por el mismo pasillo que ella, empujó las carpetas nuevamente para evitar que se le vinieran abajo. En seguida siguió con su propia ruta

-Gracias.- Su voz era temblorosa, esas carpetas pesaban más que ella. Siguió con su camino hasta llegar a la oficina de archivos. Hubiera deseado que el tipo que empujó las carpetas la hubiese ayudado, cuanta caballerosidad había hoy en día; ante ese pensamiento sarcástico, la joven dejó ir un suspiro muy pesado.

Por fin había llegado, el recorrido se le había hecho eterno. La mandaron con todas esas carpetas a ella sola, seguro tenía que ver con algún tipo de novatada, ya que recientemente se había incorporado a la DSO. No veía la hora en que entrara un nuevo agente y le hiciera exactamente lo mismo, su idea la hizo sonreír malévolamente en su interior.

-¿Sherry?- Leon reconoció de inmediato a la pequeña persona que venía cargando toda esa montaña de carpetas

-Sí, soy la que está detrás de las carpetas.- Sus pies parecían de gelatina, le temblaban demasiado debido al peso de aquellas cosas, Leon intentaba reprimir una gran carcajada lucía verdaderamente graciosa.- Qué haces, idiota. ¡Ayúdame!- Leon sonrío divertido y pronto se acercó a ella para quitarle todo ese peso de encima

-¿Nunca nadie te dijo que no intentaras levantar cosas con el equivalente a tu peso?- El rubio acomodó las carpetas sobre la mesa que allí se encontraba

-No ha sido cosa mía. Seguro lo hacen para fastidiarme.- La rubia jaló su blusa hacía abajo, las carpetas habían logrado subírsela un poco más arriba del ombligo.

-Dalo por hecho.- Dijo Leon ordenando esas nuevas carpetas

-¿Te hacen lo mismo?- Sherry dirigió una mirada inquisitoria al rubio, lo veía acomodar las carpetas y se imaginó que estaba pasando por la misma situación

-No con la intención de fastidiarme como a ti, pero sí. Tengo que ordenar todo esto

-¿Esto es lo que hace un agente de la DSO?- la joven señaló las carpetas.- Porque si es así, lo mejor será que me vaya buscando otro empleo.- Sherry fingía indignación, Leon rodó los ojos y con una media sonrisa negó con la cabeza.

Sherry ayudó a Leon a terminar de ordenar todas las carpetas, y vaya que eran demasiadas. El presidente aún no había regresado de su reunión social y había informado a la casa blanca que no llegaría hasta tarde, por lo cual una vez que terminaron de ordenar todas esas horribles cosas, Hunnigan se compadeció de ellos y les mandó a un merecido descanso.

Habían decidido ir a comer juntos y fueron hasta el restaurante preferido por ambos. De vez en cuando y si los dos tenían tiempo salían a dar un paseo, a veces iban a comer, unas tantas iban al cine, y rara vez asistían a fiestas juntos. Habían estrechado aún más su relación desde que Sherry se había incorporado a la DSO. A Leon le hacía feliz poder ver a Sherry, y estaba seguro de que ella quería ver a Claire, y la pelirroja también querría verla a ella por supuesto, pero ahora no era tiempo para ese tipo de reuniones, los tres tenían un trabajo que cuidar. Dejo de pensar en todo eso cuando notó la mirada distraída de Sherry, estaba igual de concentrada que él en sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo Leon, quien miró a Sherry atentamente, estaba sentada justo frente a él

-Mmm… en que tiene mucho tiempo que no sé nada de Claire.- parecía que la rubia le había leído el pensamiento, Leon también había pensado en ella cuando recordó lo de Raccoon City

-Oh, pues ya somos dos.- Dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras volvía a mirarla

-Al último que vimos fue a Chris, pero de eso ya seis meses, ¿no?- levantó la mirada al techo intentando recordar

-Creo que sí.- Leon no parecía querer hablar de Chris, Sherry lo notó y lo miró fijamente. Era obvio que aún recordaba lo que había sucedido con el hermano de Claire en China

-¿Aún te duelen las costillitas?- Sherry con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja movía sus cejas de arriba a bajo

-Que graciosa, Sherry, que graciosa.- Leon casi, casi la fulmino con la mirada

-Hombre, cada día te pones más amargado.- dijo Sherry, soltando un gran suspiro

-Y tú más sarcástica, ¿no?

-Ya en serio, extraño a Claire, tengo ganas de verla.- tenía que cambiar de tema antes de que Leon la agarrara a coscorrones

-¿por qué no la visitas?, tengo entendido que está en Nueva York

-Lo sé, y he estado pensándolo… No sé, quizás algún día me anime, debe estar igual que nosotros: hasta el cuello de trabajo.- la rubia sonrió cálidamente y Leon correspondió su gesto

Y hablando de Claire, hacía un par de días que la pelirroja había llegado a Washington, había estado fastidiada con todo lo de la mudanza. Trabaja en Terra Save hasta tarde; lo que su superior en la otra sede le había dicho era cierto, su trabajo había incrementado, pero estaba feliz por eso, no había nada que maldecir solo agradecer. Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Claire ya iba de salida hacía su nuevo y aún desordenado hogar.

Eran las ocho más quince minutos de la noche cuando Leon y Sherry habían terminado de comer, o más bien de cenar; la rubia se despidió de Leon y se fue a su departamento, el rubio imitó la acción de la joven y tomó camino hasta el lugar en donde había dejado aparcado su auto. Cuando estaba por doblar la esquina de la calle del restaurante, notó cierta chica en el otro lado de la calle de cabello rojizo y atado a una coleta, eso le hizo recordar a su vieja amiga. La miraba insistentemente y ¡rayos! esa chica era tan parecida a ella que Leon no pudo quitarle la vista de encima. Se parecía tanto, y se veía realmente hermosa, pero no podía ser ella, su amiga debería estar descansando en su casa en Nueva York, quizás solo se la imagino por haber charlado de ella con Sherry.

-Qué mala jugada.- Leon dijo para sí mismo, su mente le estaba jugando muy feo. El rubio prefirió ya no mirar a ella y continuar con su camino.

El semáforo por fin permitía el paso a los peatones, Claire cruzó la carretera y siguió con su camino en forma vertical, pasando justo en frente del restaurante en donde sus viejos amigos habían estado comiendo, Leon había estado ahí, solo que el dobló en la esquina. Si hubiera esperado unos segundo más, hubiese tenido a Claire justo en frente suyo.

Al llegar a su edificio se acercó hasta el elevador, pero recordó que estaba en mal estado y pronto se puso en marcha por las escaleras. Llegó hasta la puerta de su hogar, sí es que se le podía llamar así, la abrió, se adentró y dejó sus llaves sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a lado de la puerta. Se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó hasta su sillón. Echó un vistazo a su departamento, siempre tan solo, tan callado; se acercó hasta la gran ventana que le brindaba una gran vista de la ciudad. De repente sus pensamientos viajaron hasta la chica que Sherry había mencionado, Claire. ¿Qué sería de ella?, ¿en dónde estaría, qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos?, no entendía muy bien el por qué, pero de repente sintió una enorme necesidad de saber de ella. La chica que se había encontrado en la calle le hacía pensar más en su pelirroja amiga, sí que era parecida, pero estaba seguro de que solo era una broma que su cerebro le quería jugar, en el fondo hubiera deseado que esa mujer hubiese sido ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, justo desde lo que había pasado en Harvardville, en donde por cierto hubiera querido estar más tiempo con ella, pero el destino había decidido que el tiempo que estuvo en ese lugar era para estar con Ángela. La joven policía era una chica linda, pero no era su tipo; aunque le dijo que algún día iría a bucear con ella, ese día jamás llegó, y hasta ahora no sabía nada de Miller. Lo único que recordaba al mencionar "Harvardville", era algo sumamente amargo, recordaba el momento en que habló con Claire por el teléfono móvil y una fuerte explosión se escuchaba de fondo, ese momento fue agonizante para él, estaba muy preocupado por ella. Al verla dentro de las instalaciones de Whillpharma se había tranquilizado un poco, pero no completamente, ya que Claire estaba herida; no comprendía pero ese día sintió tanto miedo por la vida de la pelirroja.

-Tengo que dormir.- Leon se dio cuenta que paso casi una hora recordando a su vieja amiga, vaya que la extrañaba. Tomó camino a su habitación y se aplastó en la comodísima cama que poseía.

* * *

Hola, hola… Hasta aquí el capítulo 2… Ya lo sé, soy muy mala, este capítulo fue un poquito más corto que el anterior, pero solo es la introducción a ambos personajes. Espero que el tercer capítulo sea un poco más largo

Estaré contestando sus comentarios al final de los capítulos. Agradezco a todos quienes han dejado review y también a quienes han leído la historia.

**Jessica:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, y no te preocupes, la historia la voy a continuar hasta el final (o al menos eso espero jaja) :D

**Alyssa Steel:** Gracias por tu apoyo y por tu review. Tu fic me tiene enganchada, ya te lo había dicho, y es grandioso que le des una oportunidad a mi historia

**Futura esposa de Leon Kennedy:** Que padrísimo que te haya gustado, de verdad muchas gracias. Espero no haber tardado tanto y que la historia siga conquistándote.

**MariangelaGuzman: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, de verdad muchas gracias. No te mencione en el primer capítulo porque no había visto tu comentario del one-shot, lo vi mucho después de publicar la nueva historia y ya no lo coloque porque no estaba segura si ibas a leer nuevamente el capítulo. Pero aquí estoy para agradecerte ambos reviews. :D

**Neytan:** Intente actualizar lo más rápido que pude, tanto el primer capítulo como este. Y de verdad, muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D

**Camii :3** (disculpa de verdad por la vez pasada que solo puse cami): Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review. Intentare actualizar cada semana… y sus comentarios me motivan muchísimo para seguirlo haciendo.

**Claire Kennedy: **Sí, Chris definitivamente nunca va a cambiar. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por la recomendación que me hiciste, estaré visitándola :D

**Clauu**: Hola, claro que la seguiré, así que pierde cuidado ;) . Muchas gracias por el Review y besitos de vuelta a ti también.

**M. Bidden:** muchas gracias por el review y el buen pronóstico (el cual espero que no falles, jeje). Me alegra que te parezca simpática la historia...En serio, muchas gracias.

Y por fis, dejen sus nombres para que pueda responderles personalmente. Saludos y hasta la próxima


	3. Un lugar un poco más placentero

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Un lugar un poco más placentero

Claire se sentía extraña en su nueva ciudad. Ya llevaba una semana en ella, la cuestión de la mudanza seguía causándole malestar, aún tenía muchas cosas que ordenar; estaba muy contenta, el departamento de Piers sí que era acogedor. No era un lugar extremadamente grande ni lujoso, solo el adecuado para una mujer como ella. El departamento constaba de la habitación principal la cual contaba con un baño; una habitación extra, cocina-comedor, sala y un baño más. Bueno tampoco era un lugar muy reducido, pero ella estaba encantada con su nuevo hogar.

Era sábado, un día que le dieron de descanso en la nueva sede; pensó que sería bueno ir a dar un paseo y conocer mejor su nueva ciudad. Las personas lucían diferentes, pero era obvio, era todo un cambio de ciudad y por tanto de cultura. No era tan malo después de todo; no era tan ajetreado como vivir en Nueva York, pero sí había mucha gente recorriendo las grandes calles. Estaba admirando su alrededor cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar insistentemente, lo sacó de su bolsa y pronto sonrió rendida al ver de quien se trataba.

-Chris, hola.- Claire no había llamado a su hermano desde que había llegado a su nueva ciudad, ya se imaginaba lo molesto que estaría por eso.

-Claire, ¿qué demonios ocurre contigo?- La pelirroja tuvo que separar el teléfono de su oído, poco le faltaba a Chris para reventarle el tímpano; la gente que pasaba cerca de Claire noto el griterío que salía de la bocina del móvil, a la pelirroja solo le quedó sonreír de forma apenada.- ¿Por qué no me has hablado desde que llegaste a Washington?

-Escucha, Chris.- dejó ir un gran suspiro.- Sé que no te hable, pero todo se me complicó con la mudanza, aún sigo ordenando cosas.

-Me imagino que andas vuelta loca con eso, pero no era motivo para no hablarme y decirme: "Hola, hermano, el mejor de todos, el más guapo y atractivo sobre la tierra, el mejor soldado que el país jamás ha tenido; ya llegue a Washington, todo está muy bien, quédate tranquilo, no estaré de insoportable contigo nunca más".- Chris habló tratando de imitar a Claire, esta solo rodó lo ojos en un gesto divertido.

-Vaya, me encanta tu voz femenina, deberías considerarla para dar órdenes a tus subordinados.- Claire se detuvo en un puesto de revistas y periódicos, sostenía el móvil con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha buscaba algo de interés entre el montón de revistas.

-Mira tú, qué graciosa.- del otro lado de la línea, bien pudo escucharse a Chris dar un largo suspiro.- Bien, me alegra que estés bien, pero por favor no dejes de llamar, Claire.

-Vale, en cuanto tenga tiempo te marco y te hago saber que estoy bien, ¿contento?

-Mucho… En fin, me gustaría platicar más, pero tengo que irme, cuídate mucho, hermana.

-Tu igual, Chris.- En seguida Claire terminó con la llamada, y tomó la revista que más le había llamado la atención, era sobre la vanguardia en la ciencia, realmente era preocupante que la ciencia avanzará tanto y peor si era solo para perjudicar al mundo.

La joven activista sacó dinero de su bolsa y en seguida pagó por la revista que había tomado, comenzó a hojearla un poco, pero caminar entre tanta gente y leer no era muy buena idea, tenía que esperar a llegar a casa y poder leerla cómodamente.

Sherry estaba terminando de revisar los informes que se redactaron después de lo sucedido en China. No pudo evitar recordar al joven mercenario que supuestamente era hijo del mismísimo Albert Wesker; ella que había permanecido con él en la situación de China, sabía que Jake no era como ese mal nacido de Wesker, era cierto que el joven pelirrojo era un mercenario, pero realmente no parecía tener malas intenciones. Después de dejar ir un suspiro, guardó los informes y tomó sus cosas. Realmente quería saber que fue de Muller. Antes de salir completamente de ahí, Hunnigan la llamó, la rubia asistió en seguida.

-Birkin, menos mal que aún no te has ido.- la chica de lentes parecía preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hunnigan?

-Verás, ayer olvide dar las bitácoras de trabajo a Leon, es importante que las revise, pero yo no puedo llevárselas ahora.- Hunnigan sacó de un cajón de su escritorio las dichosas bitácoras y se acercó hasta ella, Sherry comprendió de inmediato lo que quería.

-No te preocupes, me pasaré por su departamento y se las entregaré.- la joven morena ofreció una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa a Sherry, y en seguida le entrego los documentos.

-Muchas gracias, Sherry.- tomó camino de vuelta a su asiento frente al escritorio.

-No es nada, hasta luego.- La rubia se despidió lanzando un gesto con la mano y de inmediato salió de ahí.

Sherry dio un rápido vistazo a los informes que tenía que entregarle a Leon, tenía que dejárselos cuanto antes, por eso en seguida guardó las bitácoras en su bolso y se dispuso a ir hacia el departamento del rubio. No llevaba auto, realmente era un chica que disfrutaba de caminar, le gustaba pasearse por las grandes calles y observar la prisa de las personas, era algo que extrañamente le relajaba.

Claire caminaba por las grandes calles; en cuanto llegara al departamento llamaría a George, tampoco lo había llamado desde que había llegado a Washington, suerte que él no se ponía como el pesado de su hermano; de hecho aún seguía sin entender a Chris, sí estaban un poco distanciados, pero no era mucha la diferencia, él sí que exageraba. Venía tan concentrada pensando en el exagerado de su hermano que no se dio cuenta cuando empujó a una joven que esperaba el paso de peatones en la orilla de la carretera.

-Lo lamento.- Claire rápidamente se disculpó, había logrado empujar a aquella chica. La joven mujer había volteado en cuanto esta la había empujado, estaba dispuesta a reclamarle pero se quedó de piedra al ver a la persona que la había golpeado accidentalmente.

-¿Claire?- Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, no podía ser cierto. Era Claire, era Claire.

-¿uhm?- La pelirroja frunció el ceño al ser nombrada por esa chica, se sorprendió un poco al ser reconocida por la joven mujer.

-Oh, dios. ¡Eres tú!- La joven soltó la sonrisa más grande que tenía. Claire ahora la veía fijamente, y al reconocerla levantó las cejas en un acto de sorpresa.

-¿She-Sherry?- la pelirroja no podía creerlo, esa chica, esa joven a la que había empujado, era Sherry. Parpadeo exageradas veces, estaba cambiadísima, claramente ya no era la misma niña.

-¡Claire, dios, Claire!- la rubia no pudo contenerse y de inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos, Claire la recibió gustosa, no se esperaba eso pero estaba realmente feliz de verla de nuevo.

-Sherry, que grande estas.- Seguía abrazada a su pequeña, sentía que una lagrima estaba por salir, pero trató de contenerla, no quería que Sherry la viera llorar.

-Claire, estas cambiadísima, estas hermosa.- Sherry se separó del abrazo solo para tomarla de las manos y mirarla a distancia, estaba examinándola de pies a cabeza.

-Lo mismo digo, solo mírate, ya no eres la misma niña. Estas muy hermosa, Sherry. Ya eres toda una mujer.- la pelirroja también la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Dios, no puedo creerlo. ¿Qué haces aquí?- La sonrisa de Sherry no desapareció en ningún momento, por el contrario, parecía crecerle más cada segundo.

-Ahora es mi nuevo hogar.- al escuchar eso, los ojos de Sherry se abrieron tanto como pudieron.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?...- Sherry quería estar con ella, pero la acera no era el mejor lugar para quedarse a conversar.- Escucha que tal si hablamos de esto en un lugar más cómodo, porque no te voy a dejar ir, ¡eh!

-De acuerdo, estoy libre ahora.- Claire sonrió de la manera más sincera.

-Muy bien, vamos.- Sherry la tomó de la mano y juntas cruzaron en cuanto el semáforo se los permitió.

Leon se encontraba recostado en el sillón, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de importarle salir, se estaba convirtiendo en un tipo completamente aburrido, quizás Sherry tenía razón y se estaba volviendo un amargado. Pero desde lo de China, una vez más había quedado confundido con la actitud de Ada, estaba harto de eso, estaba harto de ella, estaba seguro que era ella quien lograba ponerlo en ese estado de ánimo, tenía que hacer algo por él y olvidarse de una vez por todas de la espía. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y eso logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Hunnigan, ¿qué ocurre?- Contestó en modo agente, le hacía falta relajarse y él lo sabía.

-Hola, Leon. ¿Sherry ya te llevo las bitácoras de trabajo?- Hunnigan preguntó de inmediato.

-¿Sherry?, ¿Bitácoras?- El rubio estaba confundido, Sherry no se había parado por allí para nada.

-Ya veo. Mira, me encontré con Sherry antes de que ella se fuera, y le di las bitácoras para que te las llevara hasta tu departamento. Supongo entonces que no debe tardar.

-Supongo que no. La esperare.- Leon miro el reloj posicionado en su sala, ya eran las seis y media de la tarde.

-Espero que llegue pronto, es importante que las veas.

-Muy bien, hasta luego, Hunnigan.

-Hasta luego, Kennedy.- La joven se despidió y terminó con la llamada. Leon suspiró. Más trabajo le esperaba, dejo caer su teléfono en el sillón y se quedó mirando la TV en lo que Sherry llegaba.

Sherry y Claire habían ido hasta la cafetería preferida de la rubia. Esta última estaba tan feliz que había olvidado por completo las bitácoras de trabajo que Hunnigan le había encargado llevar a Leon. No podía creer que tenía a Claire delante de ella después de tanto tiempo.

-Me encontré con Chris en china, ¿te lo comento?- Sherry dio un gran sorbo a su delicioso cappuccino.

-Sí, me lo dijo. No sabes lo emocionada que estuve al escucharlo hablar de ti, quería verte pero mi trabajo en Terra Save ha estado hasta el tope.- Claire no podía dejar de mirar a Sherry, a la pequeña niña que un día rescató de entre la catástrofe de Raccoon City.

-Lo sé y te comprendo, así que no te preocupes. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí ahora.

-Yo también y más ahora que te encontré.- La pelirroja sonrió una vez más a su pequeña, de hecho ambas ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas sonrisas habían hecho en el lapso de tiempo que llevaban juntas.

-Dios, Claire… Leon se va a sorprend…- La rubia se hizo callar cuando se acordó del encargo que Hunnigan le había pedido.- ¡Leon!

-Leon, ¿qué ocurre con él?- Claire estaba dando un sorbo a su café cuando Sherry menciono al rubio, se veía preocupada y Claire no pudo evitar sentirse igual.

-Ahhh, tenía que llevarle estas bitácoras.- la chica levanto los folders que guardaba en su bolso.- Seguro Hunnigan ya le habrá llamado.- Sherry colocó la palma de su mano en la frente, había olvidado por completo las malditas bitácoras.

-¿Estás en problemas?- dijo la pelirroja con un deje de preocupación en su voz sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Espero que no. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?- Sherry miró su reloj pero la pelirroja pronto habló.

-Creo que un par de horas.- contestó mientras miraba su reloj de mano colocado en la mano izquierda.

-Está bien, si estoy en problemas.- Se perdió la calma, Sherry sacó su teléfono para revisar si no tenía llamadas, pero no había ninguna, eso la tranquilizó un poco.

-¡Oh, Sherry! Lamento haberte entretenido tanto.- Claire puso su taza de café sobre la mesa, estaba preocupada por la joven.

-Qué dices, no es tu culpa, Claire. Yo lo olvide por compl...- El teléfono de Sherry comenzó a sonar, seguro era Hunnigan. Observo el celular y afortunadamente no era su superior, sonrió y de inmediato se dispuso a contestar. Hizo a Claire una seña de que esperara, la pelirroja asintió y de nuevo comenzó a beber su delicioso café negro. Sherry en seguida contestó.

-Diga.- la rubia parecía más calmada, contestó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Sherry, que bueno que contestas, comenzaba a preocuparme. Hunnigan me habló desde hace como una hora y media, y dijo que me traerías las bitácoras.- Leon había estado preocupado, según Hunnigan, hace un par de horas tendría que haberle llevado esos informes, por eso es que había decidido llamarle.

-Sí, Leon, y lo lamento. Me entretuve, pero en seguida te las llevo.- la sonrisa de Sherry parecía ampliarse, Claire la miró fijamente, hace un rato parecía querer morirse de la pena y ahora tenía una tremenda sonrisa en la cara.

-Muy bien, entonces te espero.- Leon colgó la llamada, ya estaba más tranquilo.

Sherry estaba feliz, miró a Claire con complicidad y esta enarcó una ceja ante la extraña mirada de la rubia.

-Vamos a darle a Leon una sorpresa.- Sherry levantó su mano para pedir la cuenta, llevaría a Claire con ella y sorprendería a Leon. Ahora la pelirroja entendía esa mirada de Sherry, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ya tenía bastante tiempo que no veía a Leon, era una buena oportunidad para volver a saber de él.

Las dos chicas se dispusieron a ir hasta el departamento de Leon. Tomaron un taxi para estar ahí lo antes posible. Sherry estaba encantada con la idea de sorprender a Leon con la visita de la chica pelirroja. Estaba segura que tenían años de no verse y quizás encontrarse les caería bien a ambos.

Ya era tarde, Leon solo quería tomar una ducha y dormir un buen rato, pero tenía que esperar a la muy responsable Sherry Birkin. Comenzaba a desesperarse, hacía media hora que le había llamado, y ella seguía sin dar señales de vida. Fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua, tenía la boca muy seca, necesitaba beber algo antes de morir deshidratado. El timbre de su departamento comenzó a sonar vehemente, mataría a Sherry por tocar de esa manera. Se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta y la abrió apresuradamente.

-Sherry, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que…- Leon se quedó impresionado por la acompañante de Sherry, había comenzado con la voz en alto pero poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en un susurro.-… no toques así el timbre?

-Hola, Leon.- La pelirroja saludo de inmediato. Sherry estaba que se partía de la risa por la impresión de Leon.

-¡Claire!- El rubio sí que estaba impresionado, era Claire, y muy cambiada.

-Y qué, ¿te vas a quedar ahí mirando o nos vas a dejar pasar?- dijo Sherry muy divertida, estaba muy feliz por juntarlos nuevamente. Esa sonrisa suya no había podido desaparecer desde que vio a Claire en la acera.

-A-adelante.- Leon se hizo a un lado y permitió el paso a ambas chicas.

En Nueva York, Chris se encontraba atareado de tanto trabajo, nunca pensó que hacerse cargo de una organización como la BSAA iba traer tanto papeleo que ordenar. Necesitaba un descanso, eso comenzaba realmente a fastidiarle. Cuando estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, una chica rubia se adentró a su lugar de trabajo, Chris al mirarla parecía adquirir cierta paz, esa mujer era la única que lograba mantenerlo cuerdo.

-Veo que tienes trabajo.- se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta observando como su novio perdía la cabeza poco a poco.

-Creo que estoy a punto de perder la cabeza.- El musculoso hombre sonrió cálidamente a la rubia, esta correspondió el gesto.

-¿Ya te habló Claire?

-Tuve que hablarle yo, ¿puedes creerlo?- Chris frunció el ceño mientras tomaba más papeles entre las manos.

-Ay, Chris. Seguro anda toda ajetreada con el departamento.- Jill se acercó a Chris, le ayudó a levantar unos papeles que se habían caído cuando ella había entrado.

-Sí, justo eso me dijo.- el pelinegro también se dispuso a levantar los papeles. Todo estaba hecho un caos.

-Ves, tranquilízate… ahora, déjame ayudarte con todo esto antes de que te vuelvas loco.- la rubia se levantó con todos los papeles y en seguida comenzó a ordenarlos dentro de los folders correspondientes. Chris la miraba con un gesto tierno, esa mujer era realmente asombrosa.

Leon estaba emocionado, Claire era de esas pocas personas que lograban dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Verla de nuevo provocó algo en su interior, se sentía verdaderamente feliz.

-Claire, cuanto tiempo.- Leon tomó asiento en el sillón contrario al que estaban sentadas Sherry y Claire.

-Lo sé, ya ha sido el suficiente ¿no?- Claire sonreía cálidamente y Leon no podía evitar no corresponderle. Sherry los miraba hablar, era como si ella hubiese dejado de existir, estaban tan concentrados en ellos, la rubia estaba feliz por haberlos reunidos pero quizás lo mejor era dejarlos solos y que ambos se pusieran al día.

-Bien, lamento interrumpirlos. Leon yo solo vine aquí entregarte las bitácoras.- Sherry sacó de su bolso los papeles y en seguida se los entregó a Leon con una gran sonrisa.- Yo tenía que… tengo que ver a alguien, así que tengo que irme.- La rubia tomó su bolso y se levantó del sillón.

-Oh, de acuerdo, Sherry.- Claire se levantó desanimada, pero Sherry tenía que irse. Leon también se desanimó.

-¿Qué? No, Claire, tú quédate aquí.- la rubia hizo a Claire tomar asiento de nuevo.- Yo tengo que ir sola, tengo que ver a alguien.- sabía que estaba mintiendo pero era por el bien de sus amigos.- Además a ustedes les hace falta ponerse al día. Quizás te vea mañana.- Sherry se despidió de la pelirroja y en seguida de Leon.

-¿Estas segura?- Claire aun la miraba confundida, Sherry de pronto se había puesto ansiosa.

-Sí, claro que sí.- la rubia sonrió una vez más a sus amigos.- ya me has dicho en dónde vives, te visitaré pronto.- en seguida se acercó a la puerta y se despido de sus amigos desde ahí.- Adiós.- sin más, cerró la puerta y se marchó.

-Esa niña sí que es extraña.- Leon dejo de mirar la puerta para dirigir la mirada a su acompañante.

-Eso… parece.- Claire sonrió nerviosamente, no entendía por qué, pero se sentía nerviosa ahora que se había quedado sola con Leon.

-¿Cómo es que estaban juntas?- el rubio no había hecho esa pregunta, no tenía idea de por qué Claire estaba con Sherry.

-Yo venía distraída en la calle y cuando me di cuenta había empujado nada más y nada menos que a Sherry.- Claire parecía divertida contando lo que le había sucedido apenas hace unas horas. Leon sonrió al verla divertida.

-Y bien, entonces ¿qué haces aquí?- Leon volvió a tomar el lugar en donde había estado sentado, y cambio de tema radicalmente, le interesaba saber qué hacía en la ciudad.

-Me promovieron, solo que en la nueva sede que está justo aquí, en Washington.- La pelirroja sonrió, Leon también lo hizo, verla de nuevo lo hizo sentirse muy feliz.

-Vaya, eso… es bueno, me alegro por ti.- Leon estaba impresionado, Claire viviendo en Washington, su felicidad no podía ir en aumento, cada vez estaba más emocionado.

-Gracias, Leon. Y bueno, creo que ahora poder verlos seguido.- Claire tomó sus cosas y se levantó del sillón, Leon la siguió con su mirada y pronto también se puso de pie.- Ya es tarde, tengo que irme.

-Entiendo, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- el rubio de inmediato se ofreció

-No es necesario, tomaré un taxi.- Claire movió la mano intentado restarle importancia a irse sola.

-Está bien…- Claire comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta

-Por cierto, que bonito departamento tienes.- la pelirroja hecho un último vistazo al hogar de Leon antes de abrir la puerta, era realmente lujoso.

-Gracias… ¿te… te veré después?- Leon estaba verdaderamente nervioso, Claire sonrió cálidamente.

-Por supuesto. Por qué no me das tu número de teléfono y te marcó después.- Claire sacó su teléfono móvil y Leon comenzó a dictarle los números. En cuanto término de anotar su número salió por completo del departamento.- Aun hay cosas que platicar, te veré después. Adiós.- La pelirroja comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, en seguida había desaparecido de la vista del rubio.

Leon cerró la puerta de su departamento, no podía explicar el gran cambio que sentía dentro de sí. No esperaba ver a Claire y menos en su departamento, seguro esa chica que había visto hace unos días en la calle era ella; que torpe había sido al no esperar. Pero en fin, no había problema, Claire estaría trabajando en Washington así que oportunidades de verla no iban a hacer falta. Iba directo a su habitación cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, en seguida se lanzó al sillón en donde lo había dejado. Enarcó una ceja al ver que su registro marcaba "número desconocido", pronto contesto.

-Habla Leon Kennedy, ¿quién es?- Contestó con su tono habitual de agente, del otro lado escucho una encantadora risa angelical.

-Necesitas relajarte, Leon.- El rubio reconoció la voz del otro lado y pronto su gesto se ablandó.- Solo quería que registraras mi número.- Leon sonrió tiernamente

-ya está, solo falta poner tu nombre.- se había recargado en la pared de su pasillo que daba justo a su habitación. Llevó una mano a su alborotado pelo.

-Excelente, hablamos luego. Descansa.- Claire dejo ir una risa más, a Leon le parecía que había sido el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado hasta ahora.

-Descansa, Claire.- La pelirroja terminó con la llamada y Leon pronto se dirigió a su habitación, tenía que tomar una ducha antes de irse a dormir. Al menos esa noche dormirá feliz y tranquilo; la tranquilidad de la que hace mucho tiempo carecía.

Su encuentro no había sido planeado, ninguno desde que se conocían había sido planeado, pero al menos esta vez no había zombis ni lickers de por medio. De hecho este nuevo encuentro había sido en un lugar un poco más placentero, justo a lo que Leon se refería cuando la había visto en Harvardville.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3 :D

Agradezco a todos quienes han dejado review y también a quienes han leído la historia.

**M. Bidden:** Muchas gracias por los consejos, te juro que los valoro mucho, me hace mejorar. :)

**Alyssa Steel:** Me alegra que sigas esta historia. En este fic intento que la relación entre Sherry y Leon sea más como de hermanos que como padre-hija. Gracias por el review :)

**Neytan:** Estaré intentado actualizar rápido, lo más probable es que lo haga cada fin de semana, con las tareas de la escuela será difícil actualizar antes. Gracias por el review :)

**MariangelaGuzman:** Me alegra que la historia de este gustando y muchas, muchas gracias por el review. :)

**Camii :3 :** Que padre que te esté gustando tanto. Respecto a tu pregunta, sí, si me gusta el pan, no es algo que consuma seguido pero si me gusta. Jajaja, me hiciste reír mucho con tu pregunta, me hiciste feliz. Y no te preocupes que tú en mi fic ya eres popular. Muchas gracias por tu review :)

**Jessica:** Me alegra leer que eres fan de este fic, no sabes cuánto logra motivarme eso. Y bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo, ya un poquito más largo. Gracias por seguir la historia y por dejar Review :)

**Clauu:** Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review. Espero que la historia te siga encantando :)

**Claire Kennedy:** Que bueno que no te ha dado un ataque cardíaco, no me pongas en esos aprietos por favor, que puedo ir a parar a la cárcel por causar ataques cardíacos a la gente. Y sí, es rarísimo que Leon se levante tarde, pero últimamente ha andado medio desmotivadon, es por eso. Gracias por seguir el fic y dejar review. :)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! y montones de caritas felices para todos ustedes: :)


	4. La apuesta

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom**

* * *

Capítulo 4. La apuesta

Un mes había pasado rápidamente. Claire disfrutaba sus días en Washington y más aún con la compañía de Sherry y Leon. Tuvieron algunos días para ir a comer juntos, pero los tres tenían demasiado trabajo que llevar a cabo, por lo cual intentaban reunirse los fines de semana y disfrutar un buen rato entre ellos. Leon se sentía bastante bien, hacia demasiado tiempo que no se divertía de la forma en la que lo estaba realizando ahora, él ya daba por muerta su vida social, pero solo bastó que cierta y linda pelirroja regresará a su vida para que su concepto sobre él mismo cambiara. Los días que habían pasado sin duda eran únicos; él y Claire habían logrado ponerse al día con sus vidas, lo mismo con Sherry. Los tres ahora estaban al tanto de todo respecto a sus amigos.

Claire y Sherry se encontraban en el departamento de Leon, él las había invitado a ver algunas películas, pero al final terminaron jugando al Mario Kart 64. Leon y Claire estaban jugando sentados en el suelo, la competencia ya solo era entre ellos, pero la pelirroja había logrado despojarlo de su tan preciado primer lugar.

-Oh siento decepcionarte, Kennedy, pero esta vez te toca perder.- Claire sonreía triunfantemente mientras sostenía el mando de la consola con su mano derecha y lo levantaba como si se tratase de un trofeo.

-Has hecho trampa.- Leon miró de reojo a su contrincante.

-¿Cómo sería posible que haga trampa en esto?- La pelirroja lo miró con fingida indignación.- Lo que pasa es que no sabes perder.- en seguida se levantó del suelo y lo miró desde arriba con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, acéptalo, Leon. Ya no eres tan bueno en esto.- Sherry arrojó una palomita de maíz a la cabeza de Leon. La rubia había estado sentada en el sofá observando jugar a sus amigos.

-No lo acepto, es más, para reafirmar mi honor, convoco a una reunión el próximo sábado a las ocho de la noche en punto. Con el fin de demostrarles a ustedes, señoritas, que yo sigo siendo el rey en este juego.- El rubio también se levantó del suelo y las miró con reto.

-¿Y por qué no jugamos ahora mismo?, aún hay tiempo… ¿o es que acaso te da miedo?- Claire habló con burla, ya estaba sentada junto a Sherry, la cual no se cansaba de ingerir palomitas.

-¿Miedo?, por favor, Red. Te puedo vencer con los ojos vendados.- el rubio se cruzó de brazos. Las chicas se voltearon a ver entre ellas, y en seguida volvían a mirar al presumido de Leon.

-Demuéstralo… Juguemos ahora y tú te vendas los ojos.- habló Sherry poniéndose de pie y enfrentándolo cara a cara.

-No era literal, Sherry. Solo quiero decir que vencerlas a ustedes es como quitarle el caramelo a un niño

-Entonces… traigamos al niño y tú le quitas el caramelo.- Claire también se puso de pie y lanzó su reto. Leon ahora tenía a Sherry y a Claire frente a él.

-Claire, sigue siendo metáfora. No voy a quitarle el dulce a un niño.- Leon movió la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Sherry mientras hacía un divertido gesto con sus cejas.

-Porque no, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy?

-Te da miedo, ¿no es así?- La rubia habló arqueando la ceja izquierda.

-Vale, ya estoy harto de esto. Lo haré, jugaré con los ojos vendados y le quitaré el dulce a un niño, pero solo si ustedes también lo hacen.- Ahora Leon también las invitaba a unirse al reto.

-¿Y por qué nosotras? Sherry y yo jamás alardeamos.- Claire rápidamente intento oponerse, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Acaso te da miedo, Redfield?- Leon le clavó una penetrante mirada. En su rostro pronto se había formado una sonrisa ladina, estaba divertido con la situación. Sherry miró a sus amigos, quienes no se cansaban de lanzarse miradas retadoras, y según su criterio, la mirada de Leon ya le llevaba ventaja a la de Claire.

-Ya verás lo que es miedo, Kennedy.- La pelirroja arrastro su apellido, y con eso el reto ya estaba sentenciado.

-Entonces ya solo falta una apuesta.- Sherry pronto habló, la cosa se estaba poniendo realmente buena, así que solo hacía falta un castigo para el perdedor. Leon y Claire la miraron y en seguida asintieron con la cabeza como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea en todo el universo.

-Vale, yo digo que si les gano jugando al Mario Kart con los ojos vendados, y… además le quito el dulce a un niño, ustedes tendrán que ayudarme a pintar mi departamento.- La pelirroja miró a ambos. Los tres ya tenían sus brazos cruzados esperando las propuestas de sus compañeros.

-Muy bien, Claire. Pero si yo consigo ganarles a ustedes.- Sherry levantó su dedo índice apuntando primero a Claire y en seguida a Leon.- tendrán que arrojarse a una piscina, completamente desnudos… y… dejaran que les tome fotos.- La pequeña rubia esbozo una sonrisa realmente diabólica, tanto el rubio como la pelirroja la miraron aterrorizados.

-¿Qué? Tu apuesta es ridícula, Sherry.- habló Leon con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es eso o es que temes que yo gané?- Sherry volvió a enarcar la ceja izquierda. Ese gesto estaba traumando a Claire, cada que Sherry tenía en mente algo malévolo enarcaba esa ceja.

-Bien, de acuerdo.- a Leon no le quedó más que aceptar la apuesta de Sherry.- Ahora va mi apuesta. Si ustedes dos pierden… tendrán que aventarse de un helicóptero en paracaídas.- Claire miró a su amigo inquisitoriamente y Sherry estiro aún más su sonrisa.

-¿Acaso soy la única que hace apuestas normales?- Claire miró a sus dos amigos, no podía creer la clase de apuestas que ellos hacían, ella solo había pedido ayuda con la pintura en su departamento.

-No te quejes, Claire. Apuestas son apuestas.- Leon volvió a mirarla; Claire notó en su mirada demasiada seguridad.

-Perfecto. Entonces queda dictado, le tenemos que arrebatar el dulce a un niño durante la semana y jugaremos con los ojos vendados el sábado.- Sherry sacó de su bolso una pequeña agenda. Leon y Claire la miraron apuntar algo en ella, parecía que Sherry siempre hacía todo en serio.

-Espera, ¿cómo sabremos si alguien logró obtener el dulce?- apuntó de inmediato la pelirroja.

-Nos llamaremos para citarnos y ser testigos del suceso.- La rubia se encogió de hombros mientras contestaba la interrogante de su pelirroja amiga.

George, el simpático novio de Claire, se encontraba observando su celular insistentemente. No podía creer que desde hace dos semanas no tuviera noticias de ella, ni una llamada, vaya, ni siquiera un miserable mensaje de texto; la situación comenzaba a estresarlo. Quería evitar pensar en lo que temía, ¿pero es que acaso su relación sí se había deteriorado con la distancia que los separaba?

Tomó una vez más el teléfono en sus manos y buscó en la agenda a cierta persona, presionó el botón de llamada y en seguida el móvil ya estaba dando tono. Solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta que el teléfono fue contestado.

-Oh George, Hola.- Una simpática voz se dejó escuchar del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Jill.- George se tomó la cabeza con la mano derecha.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias.- Jill notó un poco de desesperación en la voz del chico.- Pero no es eso para lo que llamas, ¿no es así?

-No, no en realidad.- George dejó ir suspiro.- Solo quería saber si Claire les ha llamado.

-No, hace como una semana que no llama.- George al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Les había llamado a ellos hace una semana. Se dejó caer en su sofá.- ¿sigues ahí, George?- ya habían pasado tres largos minutos y George no había hablado para nada, Jill se preocupó por él.

-Sí, sí. Disculpa, Jill, es solo que…- Y ya no se atrevió a continuar.

-No has hablado con ella, ¿cierto?- un suspiro más pudo escuchar Jill a través de la línea.

-No. Hace dos semanas que no sé nada de ella

-Pues entonces llámala tú. Ya sabes, "si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña"

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. Gracias de todas maneras, Jill

-No es nada, linda noche

-Igualmente, hasta luego.- George colgó la llamada, se quedó meditándolo un momento más, a él no le gustaba incomodar a Claire, es por eso que siempre esperaba a que ella lo llamará, y ahora que su vida era más ajetreada no quería interrumpirle nada.

La tarde en el departamento de Leon había sido fabulosa. Claire y Sherry ya se estaban despidiendo del rubio, no sin antes dejar bien en claro las reglas del juego y los castigos que deberán cumplir los dos perdedores.

-Muy bien, entonces quedamos que en cuanto alguien esté dispuesto a quitar el caramelo a un niño llame a los otros para ser testigos, sino no cuenta.- Sherry guardaba su agenda dentro de su bolsa. Claire la miraba ya un poco irritada, esa era como la vigésima vez que la pequeña rubia decía lo mismo.

-Sí, Sherry. Ya nos ha quedado claro.- Leon rodó los ojos divertido, las advertencias de Sherry ya estaban cansándolo.

-Sí, Sherry, ya no fastidies. En fin, nos vemos luego, Leon.- Claire y Sherry ya habían salido del departamento, ya solo estaban al ras de la puerta de entrada despidiéndose de su amigo.

-Ya, ya, está bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana, Leon.- Ya que las dos chicas se habían despedido comenzaron a caminar por el corto pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor, el cual ya funcionaba gracias a una llamada de atención que Leon había hecho al intendente.

El rubio vio desaparecer a ambas mujeres, en seguida se adentró a su habitación y una gran sonrisa se formó al recordar la gran tarde que había pasado con ellas, hacía mucho tiempo no se divertía de esa manera. Se acercó hasta su sofá y de inmediato se dejó caer. Por alguna extraña razón solo recordaba las risas y sonrisas que Claire había hecho durante toda la tarde, cuando el rostro de ella hacia ese gesto de felicidad, no evitaba pensar que era lo más hermoso que había visto. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? El rubio movió su cabeza negativamente, no era posible que ahora no pudiera sacar a la linda pelirroja de su cabeza, seguro ya estaba cansado, sí, debía ser eso. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación, pero en su camino se topó con la bufanda que había llevado Claire consigo. La levantó y en un acto inconsciente la llevo hasta su nariz, aspiró su dulce aroma y las imágenes de Claire volvieron a su cabeza.

-Claire.- Susurró su nombre. Sonrió tiernamente y en seguida retomo su camino hacía su habitación, al llegar guardó la prenda de la pelirroja en el cajón junto a su cama.

La Redfield menor acaba de llegar a su departamento. Encendió las luces y dejo su bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor. Estaba cansada, pero no podía negar que ese día había sido uno de los mejores en mucho tiempo. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de su bufanda celeste, en su mente ya solo estaba el fabuloso día y lo terrible que habían resultado las apuestas. Esperaba que Sherry no ganara, no quería nadar desnuda y ser fotografiada junto con Leon. Tampoco quería que Leon ganara, su miedo a las alturas no estaba del todo superado. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible por ganar ella y lograr obtener ayuda para pintar su departamento. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, pero poco le duró; su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, en seguida se acercó hasta la mesa del comedor y buscó entre su bolsa el escandaloso aparato.

-Claire.- Un largo suspiro se pudo escuchar del otro lado de la línea.- He tenido que llamarte yo, ya que tú no lo haces.- El reproche por parte de su novio no había tardado. Su voz tenía un deje de molestia.

-Lo lamento, George, he tenido mucha carga en el trabajo.- Cierto era que había tenido el trabajo suficiente para mantenerse ocupada, pero también era cierto que el tiempo que llegaba a tener libre solo lo ocupaba en Sherry y en Leon, no se había tomado la molestia de hablar con su novio, ni siquiera con Chris, el cual por cierto, ya debía estar hecho una fiera.

-Entiendo eso, lo que no entiendo es que no me hayas llamado aunque sea cinco minutos en dos semanas.-

-George, realmente lo lamento, yo…- Claire comenzó a caminar por la sala de su departamento.

-Olvídalo, ya sé que estas con mucho trabajo. No quiero discutir, solo quiero que intentemos hablar más seguido, ya casi no reconozco tu voz.

-De verdad lo lamento, y prometo que intentaré hablarte más seguido.- la pelirroja seguía en su paseo, se sentía nerviosa y no sabía exactamente el por qué.

-De acuerdo. Y bien, ¿cómo va todo por allá?, digo, además del exceso de trabajo

-Muy bien, agradezco que esta ciudad sea más tranquila. ¿A ti qué tal te va?

-Bien, desde que me quede con tu puesto he tenido más trabajo

-Sé a lo que te refieres.- Claire ya había llegado hasta la cocina, pronto comenzó a husmear dentro del refrigerador pero no había nada de su antojo, solo sacó un yogurt.

-Bueno, pero en fin. Tengo una sorpresa para ti

-¿De qué se trata?- la chica acomodó el teléfono entre su oreja y el hombro mientras retiraba la tapa del yogurt que había tomado.

-¡Oye, si te lo digo ya no es sorpresa!… además no puedo decírtelo aún, todavía tengo cosas que realizar antes de eso.- La pelirroja no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escucharlo.

-Que intrigante eres, solo espero que no sea una de tus estúpidas bromas

-Sabes que amas mis estúpidas bromas.- Claire sonrió ante eso, sí amaba sus bromas, fue una de las principales razones por la que había decidido salir con él.- En fin, te quedarás con la duda, yo tengo que colgar.

-Eres realmente malo.

-Te habló luego, linda. Descansa. Te amo.- Sin esperar respuesta, George había terminado con la llamada.

Claire dejó ir un suspiro más. Comenzó a degustar su delicioso yogurt mientras se dirigía a la sala y se sentaba delicadamente sobre el sillón. Se quedó mirando al infinito, ahora se sentía curiosa, ¿a qué se habrá referido George con eso de la sorpresa? Se encogió de hombros y tomó camino a su habitación, estaba realmente cansada.

Eran las siete de la mañana, se levantó de inmediato, tenía que estar a las ocho en Terra Save. Se había arreglado adecuadamente, ese día tendría una junta importante y tomó las ropas más formales dentro de su armario; se colocó una falda de tubo color gris que llegaba justo a su cintura y un poco más arriba de la rodilla, se ajustaba perfectamente a su silueta, ya solo resto combinarla con una blusa de vestir en color blanco y unas zapatillas negras; su peinado solo era una coleta de lado, se veía realmente hermosa. Tomó su bolso negro y pronto estaba camino a Terra Save.

Leon se levantó de inmediato, no le gustaba llegar tarde a su trabajo. Quería pasar a desayunar algo antes de llegar a la casa blanca. Salió de su edificio y se dirigió hasta su auto. Ya tenía pensado ir a su cafetería preferida, ahí siempre degustaba de buenas comidas, Sherry había sido quien lo había llevado por primera vez a ese lugar y ahora le estaba infinitamente agradecido.

Iba manejando con calma hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar y de la vibración había logrado caerse al suelo del lado del copiloto. Miró al frente, no venía ni un solo auto, así que aprovecho para estirarse rápidamente y tomar el celular. Cuando volvió la mirada al frente ya parecía tarde, una mujer iba en su camino, tan rápido como pudo, giró el volante y la chica había logrado caer al suelo. El auto de Leon frenó repentinamente dejando una enorme marca en la carretera debido al forcejeo que había hecho para evitar aplastar a la chica. Poca gente ya se había juntado en la calle, Leon rogó porque nada le hubiera pasado a la mujer. Azotó sus manos en el volante por ser tan imprudente y pronto salió del auto cerrando con suma fuerza la puerta. Se acercó rápidamente a la chica y la miró atentamente.

* * *

Hola, hola. Aquí el capítulo 4. Espero no haber tardado tanto :3

¿Cómo terminará la apuesta?, ¿quién será la chica a la que Leon estuvo a punto de aplastar?, ¿por qué Sherry no dejaba de comer palomitas?... Todos esos misterios existenciasles y más, se sabrán en el próximo capítulo. :D

Tengo que informarles que las actualizaciones intentaré hacerlas cada sábado, no prometo nada pero pondré todo de mi parte para que así sea. Quise actualizar entre semana pero definitivamente me fue imposible, la universidad exige sacrificios y ni modo.

Agradezco a todos quienes han dejado review, a quienes han leído la historia y también a quienes la están siguiendo y la agregaron a sus favoritos.

**Alyssa Steel:** No sabes cómo agradezco tu comentario. Me motiva demasiado. Ya aquí está la continuación por fin, espero que la hayas disfrutado :D

**M. Bidden:** Me has elevado el ego con semejante comentario, jaja, muchas gracias, pero siento que aún me faltan muchas cosas por perfeccionar. Es por eso que me alegra leer las críticas constructivas, las tuyas me han servido demasiado, muchas gracias :D

**Neytan:** La tarea esta semana la tuve hasta el tope, todavía hoy tuve que terminar algunas presentaciones. Pero en fin, que me hice tiempo para el cuarto capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario y por seguir la historia :D

**MariangelaGuzman:** Agradezco tu review, y me encanta que te haya fascinado. No lo dudes, cuando subas tu fic yo estaré ahí para leerlo y dejar reviews :D Muero por leer alguna de tus historias, ojalá sea pronto. Si necesitas algún consejo o algo, no dudes en pedirlo, sé que no soy realmente buena pero de algo puedo servir, ¿no? Jeje :D

**Futura esposa de Kennedy:** Así es, desgraciadamente no controlamos la situación. Si por mí fuera, yo ya habría juntado a Leon y a Claire desde Raccoon City. Es una tremenda lastima, en fin, agradezco demasiado tu comentario y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado :D

**Camii :3** : Te agradezco que leas y dejes comentario y por sobre todo que me regales días de vida, la risa esta escasa en estos días. Muchas gracias, Chica. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :D

**scott. leon:** Me alegra que te parezca linda la historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario y sobre todo por atreverte a leerla. :D

**Claire1002:** Que padre que te guste el fic. Espero no haber tardado con la actualización. Muchas gracias por el Review ;) , me inspira a seguir escribiendo :D

**ReLeonClaire:** Yo también creía necesaria esa relación entre Sherry y Leon. Que padrísimo que la historia comience a llamarte la atención. Muchas gracias por el review. :D

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! y ya saben: montones de caritas felices para todos ustedes, Chequetetos :3


	5. La apuesta parte II

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom**

* * *

Capítulo 5. La apuesta parte II

El rubio azotó sus manos en el volante por ser tan imprudente, pronto salió del auto cerrando con suma fuerza la puerta. Se acercó rápidamente a la chica y la miró atentamente.

La mujer solo estaba un poco aturdida, pues ya comenzaba a moverse, su cara no podía verla, su cabello la cubría. Se le veían algunos pequeños rasguños, afortunadamente nada de gravedad. La chica comenzó a moverse, y poco a poco se retiraba el cabello de la cara, Leon le ayudó a ponerse en pie y la chica aceptó.

-Discúlpeme, señorita.- Leon la había tomado de la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse.- Realmente lo lamento… ¿necesita un...

-No es necesario, estoy bien.- La chica comenzó a sacudir su ropa. En seguida levantó la cara y miró a su casi asesino, no podía creerlo. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y los del agente le imitaron.

-¿Ángela?- El rubio no podía creer las malditas casualidades que a veces daba la vida.

-¿¡Leon!?

-Disculpe, señorita. ¿Se encuentra bien, necesita una ambulancia?- Un amable señor se acercó a la escena, veía a la chica de pie pero no pudo evitar ir a preguntar.

-Por fortuna estoy bien. La ambulancia no será necesaria, muchas gracias.- la castaña sonrió cálidamente al buen hombre, pero este de inmediato dirigió una mirada fulminante al agente.

-Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez, insensato.- El señor terminó por marcharse no sin antes volver a amenazar al rubio con la mirada.

-Ángela, ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien?- Leon le analizaba de pies a cabeza tratando de encontrar alguna herida.

-Sí, Leon. Estoy bien, no te preocupes

-Estoy realmente apenado, iba distraído

-No te apures, igual yo iba distraída y no noté el auto

Claire se encontraba en una importante junta; nunca le habían agradado el tipo de reuniones de encerrarse por horas tratando el mismo tema con gente que no estaba dispuesta a cambiar sus ideales por nada en el mundo. Nada de eso sería tedioso si la gente estuviera dispuesta a aportar nuevas ideas y hablar sobre diferentes temas de preocupación.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar increíblemente fuerte, todos en la sala de juntas de Terra Save miraron atentamente a la pelirroja, quien estaba batallando buscando el maldito celular por toda la bolsa. Al encontrarlo pretendía apagarlo, pero al ver de quien se trataba, lo mejor era contestar. Hizo un gesto a los presentes y en seguida salió de la sala de juntas. En cuanto estuvo fuera por fin pudo contestar.

-Sherry, ¿qué ocurre?- Claire estaba preocupada. Si Sherry la llamaba tenía que tratarse de algo sumamente importante.

-Hola, Claire.- Su voz sonaba divertida detrás de la línea. Claire no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, esa niña podía ser irritante cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?, ¿para qué me has llamado?- La voz de Claire aún tenía ese deje de preocupación.

-Tranquilízate, Claire. Te llame para informarte que ya tengo al niño en la mira.- La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

-¿Es para eso que me has sacado de una importante junta, Sherry?- Sí, Claire definitivamente estaba molesta. Su voz pronto se había convertido en un grito que llamó la atención de cercanos.

-Dios, Claire, cálmate. No era para…- Sherry ya había notado la molestia de Claire

-Te hablo después.- La pelirroja terminó con la llamada y pronto estuvo de vuelta en la sala de juntas. Las personas presentes en la sala la miraron, y ella de forma apenada tomó asiento.

-Espero que ya no tengamos ningún otro inconveniente, señorita Redfield

-No se preocupe.- Claire ya sentía tener las mejillas más coloradas que su cabello. Ya hablaría con Sherry más adelante, de eso estaba segura.

Leon y Ángela habían ido a tomar un café. Después de casi hacerla sopa, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, invitarla a tomar un café y olvidarse del anterior accidente. La castaña no dejaba de mirar a Leon atentamente, ese gesto comenzaba a ponerlo incomodo, nunca una mujer había sido tan acosadora con él. Muchas de las chicas de hoy en día eran muy atrevidas, pero nunca antes había tenido una chica que no le quitara la mirada de encima, sin incluso, parpadear.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ángela?- La castaña tenía una mirada que provocaba miedo en el agente.

-Ya te he dicho que no me pasó nada, solo fue un accidente.- Hizo la sonrisa más grande que tenía.

-No lo preguntaba por eso.- Leon tuvo que susurrar lo anterior para evitar ser escuchado por Ángela. El no temía por la salud mental de la chica a causa del accidente, sino por el gesto que la chica parecía no querer quitar.

-¿uhm?-La castaña bebía su café negro, y afortunadamente para Leon, ella no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho.

-Nada. ¿Qué haces en Washington?- Cambió rápidamente el tema. Ángela era una chica linda, pero definitivamente no era el tipo de chica para el agente.

-Tomo mis días libres aquí.- Se encogió de hombros. No podía creer que realmente tuviera a Leon frente a ella.

-¿por qué aquí?

-¿Acaso no puedo?

-No, no es eso. Es solo que habiendo tantas playas y tantos buenos lugares para pasar los días libres, ¿por qué decides pasarlos aquí?

-Me gusta, solo por eso

-Ya veo.- El rubio miró su hora, ya iba con el tiempo justo para llegar a la DSO, miró a la rubia y en seguida comenzó a hablar.- Tengo que dejarte, Ángela. Y en serio disculpa por lo de hace un rato.- Leon levantó la mano para pedir la cuenta. La mesera llegó hasta ellos y en seguida se dirigió por la cuenta.

-Entiendo, No te preocupes.- La mesera estaba de vuelta con la cuenta. Leon pagó y de inmediato se levantó, antes de salir por completo una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Leon!- la castaña de inmediato y a la lejanía lo llamó. El rubio dirigió su vista a ella.- Quizás nos veamos después

-Claro.- El rubio no podía aceptar frente a ella lo mucho que le preocupaba volver a verla. No sentía ganas de verla nuevamente y mucho menos de que se acordará de ir a bucear; no podía declinar su propuesta por respeto, pero esperaba no tener que verla. Era incomodo que no le quitará la vista de encima.

Leon ya iba camino a su trabajo. Agradecía a todos los cielos no haber matado a Ángela o ahorita estaría rindiendo cuentas con el gobierno. Cuando llegó a su lugar de trabajo no notó gran acción, todo parecía tremendamente tranquilo, pero solo parecía, porque justo venía entrando Sherry al lugar, con su característica actitud. Se acercó hasta su amigo con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja, el rubio la miró inquisitivamente, pero Sherry no decía nada, solo permanecía con esa gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Leon movió su mano frente a la rubia, parecía como hipnotizada.

-A mí nada, ¿qué te sucede a ti?- Definitivamente hoy no era el día de Leon, primero Ángela con su acosadora mirada, y ahora Sherry con una sonrisa que provocaba miedo.

-¿Nada?- el rubio no pudo evitar cuestionarse la respuesta

-No sé, dímelo tu.- Sherry dio un delicado codazo a Leon, pero esa sonrisa no se iba. Leon comenzaba a imaginar que traía el rostro engrapado o pegado, cómo era posible que no se cansara de hacer esa mueca.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo. ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿por qué estás tan extraña y por qué no dejabas de tragar palomitas ayer?

-Primero, no me trates de gorda, tenía hambre y las palomitas son mi perdición. Segundo, a mí no me sucede nada ya te lo dije. Tercero, no soy yo la que esta extraña, eres tú. Y por último, me refiero a tu relación con Claire.- Sherry volvió a darle un ligero codazo a Leon

-Se más clara.- El rubio la miró atentamente, Sherry estaba muy misteriosa, y si algo había aprendido el agente en el tiempo que había tratado a la pequeña rubia, era que solía ser demasiado fantasiosa.

-Que no creas que no me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a Claire ayer.- Sherry hacía ese divertido gesto con sus cejas, las elevaba y las bajaba simultáneamente.

-En serio, no sé de qué estás hablando.- Leon quería comenzar a alejarse de Sherry, pero esta le detuvo colocando su mano en el bien formado brazo del agente.

-Sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Sé que sientes algo más que simple amistad por Claire, no le miras como a las demás.- Sherry ahora era seria, su gesto divertido había desaparecido. Miraba a Leon y este por alguna razón sabía que estaba siendo sincera.

-Estás loca, Sherry. Yo siento por Claire lo mismo que siento por ti.- Leon también se relajó. No quería ser grosero con ella, pero simplemente quería evadir el tema.

-¿Ósea que me amas?- La rubia abrió los ojos en acto de fingida sorpresa. Obviamente estaba siendo sarcástica, solo quería que Leon lo aceptara de una vez por todas.

-No sé por qué asumes que siento algo más por Claire

-Lo veo en tu mirada, hombre. Pero en fin, igual y si te repites miles de veces que no sientes nada por ella te lo termines creyendo.- Sin más Sherry comenzó a caminar alejándose del rubio.

Leon la vio marcharse, pero sus pensamientos estaban sumergidos en lo que la rubia le había dicho. Él ya había notado cierta atracción hacia la pelirroja, pero no había pensado más allá de eso, ¿es que acaso si sentía algo más que amistad por Claire?, ¿cómo es que Sherry lo había notado y él estuviera tan ciego como para no darse cuenta? Tenía que pensarlo bien, quizás solo era la impresión de verla de nuevo. No tenía que apresurar las cosas, si llegara a sentir algo más por ella, él de inmediato se daría cuenta. Ya no haría caso a las cosas de Sherry, ella estaba muy encariñada con ambos y por ende y lógica los involucraba sentimentalmente.

La junta de Claire había terminado al fin. Salió de la sala de juntas y se dirigió a su oficina por sus cosas para poder marcharse a su departamento. Estaba realmente cansada, solo quería llegar a su casa y aplastarse en su cama hasta el otro día. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente, igual ya estaba cansada de ese maldito aparato; su tono de llamada comenzaba a traumarla tanto como el sonido de la alarma por las mañanas. Rendida, sacó su teléfono y contestó.

-¿Qué quieres, Sherry?

-Pedirte una disculpa, Claire. No sabía que estabas en junta.- Sherry se escuchaba arrepentida, Claire no podía enojarse con ella, era simplemente imposible, por lo cual solo se limitó a sonreír débilmente.

-No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada afortunadamente.

-Me alegra, Claire, y te prometo que antes de llamarte te enviaré un mensaje de texto.

-De acuerdo.- Claire rodó los ojos divertida, Sherry definitivamente no iba a cambiar.

-Bueno, te hablaba para pedirte disculpas y para decirte que el miércoles hemos de ir todos a cumplir con la apuesta de quitar el dulce a un niño.

-¿Era en serio?- La pelirroja no creía que realmente fueran a hacerlo.

-Por supuesto que es enserio. Así que te veré el miércoles sin falta

-Bien, descansa

-Tú también, Claire, que buena falta te hace.-_"__¿Acaso me dijo vieja?"_ pensó para sí misma. Dejo ir un largo suspiro y se dirigió a su departamento. Al llegar solo fue directo al sofá y se dejó caer sin cuidado. Tenía que llamar a Chris antes de que esta mandara a toda la BSAA en su búsqueda. Pero no tenía ganas, si hablaba ahora con él, seguro le gritaba a través de la bocina. Lo mejor era que descansara un rato y después les llamaría a su hermano y a su olvidado novio.

El miércoles al fin había llegado. Claire estaba en el parque esperando a Sherry y a Leon. Eran las siete de la tarde, afortunadamente aún habían niños jugando. Miró dentro de su bolsa y su estrategia para quitar el dulce a algún niño; sonrió malévolamente, seguro ya tenía la apuesta en la bolsa. Sherry y Leon al fin habían llegado, el rubio tenía una mirada de irritación, parecía que Birkin lo había arrastrado hasta ahí. Se acercaron hasta Claire y le saludaron.

-Muy bien, vengan acá.- Sherry los dirigió detrás de un gran árbol. Sus amigos la siguieron y se mantuvieron ocultos con ella.

-Sherry, ¿no crees que es demasiado sospechoso que estemos mirando niños detrás de un árbol?- Leon habló de inmediato, estaba observando por el lado derecho del árbol, Claire y Sherry miraban por el lado izquierdo.

-Para nada, es completamente normal.- Sherry agitó su mano derecha restándole importancia a la situación.

-En pederastas o ladrones de niños, ¿no?- La pelirroja apuntó con sarcasmo.

-Ya, ya. ¿Ven al niño que está en la caja de arena?- Sherry apuntó con el dedo índice la dirección.- Él es mi objetivo.- Leon y Claire miraron al inocente niño; a perspectiva de Claire, ese niño se veía demasiado rudo.

-Está muy grande para ti, Sherry.- La pelirroja temía por la seguridad de Sherry.

-Ya quiero ver cómo le quitas el dulce a ese pobre inocente.- Leon miraba a la madre del niño, recién se alejaba a una de las bancas del parque, el niño había quedado completamente solo sobre la caja de arena.

-No te preocupes, Claire, no será problema. Cuando haga esto, ya les llevaré ventaja en el reto.- Sin decir nada más, comenzó a caminar hacia la caja de arena. Claire y Leon se miraron expectantes, y en seguida volvieron la vista a la rubia.

Sherry se acercó hasta el pequeño desafortunado, en seguida se metió a la caja de arena junto con el niño. La rubia le sonrió ampliamente, y recibió el mismo gesto por parte del niño. La agente comenzó a jugar con la arena de la caja, el niño parecía simpático ante eso.

-Quiero tu dulce.- Sherry no dejaba de sonreír, el niño al escucharla quitó la agradable sonrisa de su cara y la miró con confusión.

-No te lo daré, señora.- El niño en acto de defensa, escondió su dulce detrás de él.

-Si no me lo das, perderé una importante apuesta.- La voz de Sherry era forzada, pues la sonrisa aun la mantenía. Comenzaba a molestarse porque el niño no quería darle su dulce.

-No me importa, no te lo daré.- El pequeño frunció el ceño. Era como si defendiera su más precioso tesoro

-Oh, sí me lo darás.- Sherry se acercó lentamente hasta el niño.

-No, no te lo daré.- El niño la vio acercarse y por inercia se echó para atrás.

-Ya verás que sí.- Sherry ya no aguanto, se levantó y comenzó a jalar el dulce de la mano del pequeño, el niño estaba aferrado al dulce y Sherry no desistía de su intento. Era una escena bastante graciosa, el niño y Sherry estaban en la caja de arena jalando el dulce con ambas manos, uno en cada extremo del caramelo.

-¡Ay, por dios!- Claire salió de su escondite y rápidamente se acercó a la escena.

Leon siguió de cerca a la pelirroja. Del otro lado ya iba la madre del niño corriendo.

-¡Dame el dulce!- Sherry ya había perdido la cordura.

-¡Nooo!- el niño gritaba tanto como sus pulmones se lo permitían. Ambos parecían estar poseídos.

El pequeño era demasiado fuerte, tal como Claire había pensado. La madre del niño se acercó e intento jalar a su pequeño. Claire también llegó hasta Sherry y comenzó a jalarla por la cintura, imitando la acción de la madre quien también tenía sus manos puestas en la cintura de su hijo. Leon observó la escena a una corta distancia, sabía que tenía que hacer algo antes de que se mataran en el intento, así que sin pensarlo más tiempo, tomó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a hacer acciones con él.

-¡Sherry… suéltalo!- Gritó la pelirroja, quien comenzaba a ponerse roja del esfuerzo por jalar a la rubia.

-¡Nooo!- Sherry gritó aferrada a su objetivo.

-¡Suelta a mi hijo, delincuente!- La madre del niño también había perdido la cordura.

-¡Nooo!- Sherry volvió a negar. No pensaba soltar a ese niño, ya no solo se trataba del reto, ahora se trataba de su orgullo.

-¡Suéltame, bruja!- El niño también decidió unirse al griterío

-¡Nooo!- La rubia no se cansaba de gritar tanto como los demás.

Leon ya no pudo aguantar la risa, comenzó a tomar fotos y en seguida ya estaba grabando un video. No podía contenerse, la imagen frente a él era demasiado graciosa. Los estaba filmando desde varios ángulos.

-Leon, ¿qui… quieres venir ayudarme?- el esfuerzo se notaba en la voz de Claire. Leon se agarraba la barriga, de tanto reír comenzaba a dolerle. Ya estaba cansado de tanto reír lo mejor era terminar con eso de una vez por todas, así que terminó de grabar y en seguida se acercó a ellos.

-Muy bien, ya basta.- El rubio se colocó en medio e hizo que el chiquillo y Sherry se soltaran. El rubio fingió molestia para que ambos lados se tranquilizaran.

-Delincuente.- La señora agarró a su pequeño por la mano y comenzó a jalarlo para alejarse de ahí. El niño antes de ser sacado de ahí, se giró para mirar de nuevo a su atacante, levantó su pequeña manita con el dulce en la mano y le enseño la lengua a Sherry. El pequeño estaba divertido, pues la rubia no había podido quitarle el dulce.

-Ya verás, mocoso.- Sherry tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Comenzó a caminar con dirección al niño, pero Claire y Leon la sostuvieron de inmediato.

-Ya basta, Sherry. ¿En qué estabas pensando?- Claire la miraba con ceño fruncido, no podía creer lo que Sherry acababa de hacer.

-Sí, Sherry, ¿en qué estabas pensando?- Leon volvió a reír. Solo de acordarse le volvía ese peculiar dolor en el estómago.

-Ya quiero ver cómo lo hacen ustedes.- Sherry se cruzó de Brazos. Claire se había unido a la risa de Leon, pero la rubia parecía molesta por no haber obtenido su trofeo.

-Ya verás lo fácil que es.- El rubio paró su diversión, se limpió algunas lágrimas que salieron debido a la risa y comenzó a observar todo el parque en busca de un niño con dulce.

Leon comenzó a caminar por el parque, Sherry y Claire iban detrás de él. Cuando el rubio había hallado su objetivo, les hizo una señal a las chicas para que volvieran a ocultarse detrás de un árbol.

-Muy bien, es mi turno. Ya verás lo fácil que es esto, Sherry.- Leon comenzó a caminar hasta la banca en donde el pequeño estaba sentado solo, seguramente esperaba a su mamá.

Sherry y Claire no perdían detalle de Leon. Claire no podía quitarle la vista de encima a su amigo, y es que realmente estaba hecho un adonis, sintió sus mejillas acaloradas, así que comenzó a menear su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de borrar esos pensamientos. Leon ya había llegado hasta donde el pequeño, se sentó a su lado y miró hacia el cielo.

-Mira ese licker trepando aquel gran edificio.- Leon señaló el cielo y el niño de inmediato había dirigido su vista hacía ese lugar. Leon no esperó y le arrebató el dulce en cuanto el niño se había distraído. Una gran sonrisa se había formado en su cara, ya sentía haber ganado la apuesta, pero no contó con que el chiquillo se iba a poner a gritar

-¡Mamáaaaa!- El grito del niño no solo iba dejar sordo a Leon, sino también a Sherry y a Claire, quienes por reflejo llevaron sus manos hasta sus orejas.

-¿Qué ocurre, hijo?- La mamá no había tardado ni diez segundos en llegar.

-El señor me quito mi dulce.- El pequeño comenzaba a llorar. La madre enojada miró al sujeto que se había atrevido a quitarle el dulce a su hijo

-¿Pero qué…?- La mamá del niño estaba dispuesta a reclamar, pero ya no terminó lo que sea que iba a decir. Leon solo pudo sentir un fuerte golpe sobre su mejilla, la señora ya se había ido con su hijo, pero no sin antes quitarle el dulce al rubio y devolvérselo a su hijo.

Las chicas ocultas detrás del árbol salieron de inmediato, estaban contenido una gran carcajada. Se acercaron hasta su amigo y este aún se sobaba la mejilla

-Así que fácil, ¿eh?- Sherry ya no aguanto la risa y rompió en tremenda carcajada.

-Ay, Leon.- Claire también se rio

-¿Ya se rieron lo suficiente?- Leon las miró de reojo. Las chicas pararon de reír y en seguida tomaron asiento junto al rubio.- Creo que ya solo falta una por cumplir.- Leon y Sherry miraron de inmediato a Claire, esta negó con la cabeza ya no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

-Sí, solo faltas tú, Claire.- Sherry la miró. Claire dirigió su mirada hacía donde estaban los juegos infantiles, ahí fue donde vio a un pequeñito muy simpático.

-Bien, ya tengo mi objetivo.- Claire comenzó a caminar a esa dirección.

Claire miró a ambos lados antes de sentarse junto al niño. No quería tener que meterse en problemas con la madre del niño como había ocurrido con Leon y Sherry.

-Hola, ¿puedo jugar contigo?- La pelirroja tenía ese don especial para que los niños la aceptaran de inmediato.

-Sí.- El niño se mostró tímido, pero tenía una linda sonrisa puesta en su cara.

-Pero antes quería pedirte un favor.- el niño le miró esperando que Claire hablara.- Sabes, es que tu dulce se me ha antojado, ¿qué dices si te cambio esta pelota por tu paleta?- Claire sacó de su bolsa una pequeña pelota morada.

-Pero yo quiero mi paleta.- El niño hablaba divertido. Lo cierto era que le había simpatizado la pelirroja.

-Lo sé, pero mira, esta pelota te durará más que la paleta y además estoy segura de que si le pides otra paleta a tu mami, ella te la dará, así que no perderás nada, ¿qué dices?- Claire le ofrecía la sonrisa más cálida que tenía, el niño no puedo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de su nueva amiga

-mmm, Bueno.- en seguida el niño le regaló su paleta y tomó la pelota que Claire llevaba en la mano

-Excelente, gracias, pequeño.- Claire acarició su cabello amablemente.

Leon y Sherry observaban todo desde la banca. No pudieron evitar abrir la boca en cuanto vieron al niño entregarle su paleta a Claire.

El padre del pequeño se acercó hasta su hijo al ver a una extraña a su lado

-Thom, tenemos que irnos.- el señor se veía desconfiado

-¿usted es el padre de este pequeño?- Claire se puso de pie y miro atentamente al señor

-Así es, ¿qué se le ofrece?- El joven padre tomó a su hijo por los hombros mientras miraba con seriedad a la pelirroja.

-Oh nada, es que es realmente un encanto.- Claire volvió a sonreír al pequeño, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mira, papi. Me ha regalado esta pelota a cambio de mi paleta.- el niño mostró su nueva pelota.

-¿Qué clase de persona es usted?- El padre de Thom se aterrorizo por un momento, Claire lo notó y enseguida estaba justificándose.

-Nadie con malas intenciones, señor. Venía con esta pelota que me han regalado en mi empleo y en cuanto vi al pequeño he decidido dársela.- Claire se acercó hasta el señor, como intentando que solo el escuchara lo siguiente.- Pero no podía simplemente dársela, los niños tienen que aprender que las cosas no se dan a cambio de nada, se harán caprichosos, es por eso que en la paleta he visto una gran oportunidad para intercambiar.

-Oh… ¿entiendo?

-Muy bien, entonces me voy. Hasta luego Thom, hasta luego papá de Thom.- Claire comenzó a alejarse. Se acercó hasta sus amigos luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Leon y Sherry notaron la paleta en sus manos.

-Tenías razón, Leon. Esto de quitarle el caramelo a un niño es increíblemente fácil.

-Eso ha sido trampa.- Sherry de inmediato se levantó de la banca reclamando la acción de su amiga.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella.- Leon también se puso de pie y se situó a un lado de la rubia para apoyar su postura.

-¿Qué?, no ha sido trampa. Si no mal recuerdo, en lo único que quedamos era en quitarle el dulce a un niño, nada se habló sobre la manera. Que ustedes hayan sido tan insensibles no quería decir que yo lo fuera.- Claire pronto se defendía, sus amigos ya estaban de brazos cruzados y ella imitó su acción.

-Tú se lo has pedido, no se lo has quitado.- Leon pronto contraataco

-Lo deje sin dulce, ¿no?... ¿qué ese no era el punto?- Claire volvió a la defensa. Pero razonándolo bien, sus amigos estaban en lo cierto, ellos habían intentado quitar el dulce al niño y ella lo había intercambiado, prácticamente no se lo había quitado.

-Suficiente, esta prueba se cancela. Hoy ninguno ganó.- Sherry habló y Leon asintió ante la buena decisión de la pequeña Birkin.

-Bien. Pero ya nos veremos las caras el sábado.- Claire fingió indignación, ahora más que nunca tenía que ganarles la apuesta.

Ángela se encontraba feliz. Había conseguido su objetivo, no de la manera que lo había planeado, pero lo había encontrado y eso era lo que importaba. Ahora ya solo restaba pasar tiempo con él y lograr obtener algo más que solo ir a bucear.

-¿Ya obtuviste algo?- La castaña cuestiono de inmediato

-Tengo su dirección.- Una voz masculina se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

-Excelente.- Ángela sonrió de medio lado. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era una bruja haciendo su maléfico plan.

El momento de cerrar la apuesta había llegado. Sherry había sido la primera en caer, por tanto Leon y Claire podían olvidarse y respirar aliviados de no tener que ser fotografiados desnudos por la rubia. La competencia solo era entre Claire y Leon. Al parecer jugar con los ojos vendados no había sido tan fácil como lo había descrito el agente, ambos eran aferrados, pero resultaba completamente difícil jugar de esa forma. Sherry era el árbitro entre sus dos amigos, observo el juego y ya veía claro al ganador.

-El juego terminó.- Sherry se puso de pie y ayudó a sus amigos a levantarse.- Claire es la vencedora.- La rubia levantó la mano de Claire en señal de triunfo. Tanto la pelirroja como Leon retiraron la tela de sus ojos y se miraron; Claire tenía una sonrisa autosuficiente y Leon sonrío cálidamente al saber a su amiga ganadora.

-Bien jugado, Claire.- Leon se acercó hasta su amiga y la abrazo tiernamente. Claire se había perdido en el abrazo, olvido en donde estaba y que Sherry se encontraba con ellos, ya solo respiraba el agradable aroma de Leon. El rubio podía sentirse de la misma forma, ansiaba quedarse todo el tiempo con ella. Pronto se soltaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente, por lo que parecían eternos minutos. Ambos sabían lo que habían sentido, Leon miraba esos ojos color celeste, pero no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a sus rosados labios, ¡dios, no podía creer las ganas que tenia de acercarse hasta ellos y sentirlos!

La pelirroja parecía aturdida, veía a Leon fijamente, y claramente notó las miradas de su amigo. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, eso no podía continuar así; de inmediato giró el rostro y se alejó de él. Sherry se había dado cuenta de todo perfectamente.

-Es tarde, tengo que irme.- Claire tomó sus cosas y pronto se dirigió a la salida. Sherry también tomó sus cosas, pero antes de irse se acercó a Leon.

-Creo que tenemos una plática pendiente tú y yo.- Sherry sonrió débilmente. En la cara de Leon se apreciaba decepción y la rubia no evitó sentirse mal por eso.

* * *

Capítulo 5, listo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.

Ya se ha aclarado las dudas del capítulo pasado. Ya sabemos quien es la mujer que casi hace sopa Leon, también ya sabemos quien fue el vencedor de la apuesta. Y por supuesto también ya sabemos por qué Sherry se la pasó comiendo palomitas.

¿Qué estará planeando Ángela? ¿serán buenas o malas intenciones? Eso... se sabrá más adelante.

Agradezco a todos quienes han dejado review, a quienes han leído la historia y también a quienes la están siguiendo y la agregaron a sus favoritos.

**M. Bidden:** Definitivamente el pintar un departamento es completamente tedioso, pero esta vez le ha tocado ganar a Claire. Ya ni modo, ahora hay un departamento que pintar. Agradezco tus buenas palabras, siempre me motivan demasiado. Este capítulo ya ha sido más largo, pero espero que no haya sido tedioso, personalmente me divertí un montón escribiéndolo. Gracias :D

**Camii :3 :** jajaja que en serio ya soy inmortal eh. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review, espero no haber tardado. El que me digas que amas la historia no sabes cómo me hace feliz, espero que te siga conquistando. Y muchas gracias por recomendar mi fic en tu Fic. :D

**ReLeonClaire:** Habrá más de George adelante, es punto clave en la historia ;) Y también, ya pronto sabremos de qué hablaba George con eso de la sorpresa. Gracias por leer y dejar review :D me dan muchos ánimos

**Claire1002:** Ya se ha revelado la identidad de la mujer que casi atropella Leon, y será un completo dolor de muelas, no adelanto más, pero ese es el objetivo de Ángela en este fic. Gracias por leer y dejar review, nos estamos leyendo :D

**UnaLocaCleonista:** Me alegra que te encante la historia. Trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, pero aún faltan cosas por perfeccionar. Espero haber actualizado pronto y te agradezco demasiado los buenos deseos. Gracias también por leer y dejar review :D

**MariangelaGuzman:** Ahora ya sabes quien ha ganado la apuesta, y espero no haber decepcionado con el ganador, es solo que la historia necesitaba que Claire la ganara. Gracias por dejar review y sobre todo por leer. :D

**Gabyedro:** Me alegra que te parezca buena la historia. Te agradezco demasiado que le hayas dado oportunidad a mi fic y lo hayas leído, muchas gracias también por tu review. Nos estamos leyendo en el capítulo 6 :D

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! y ya saben: montones de caritas felices para todos ustedes: :D


	6. Verdaderos sentimientos

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom**

* * *

Capítulo 6. Verdaderos sentimientos

Leon ya no podía sentirse más confundido. Todo lo que había sucedido hace un momento no le dejaba pensar con claridad; Justo en ese momento regresaron a su cabeza las palabras de Sherry _"__Sé que sientes algo más que simple amistad por Claire, no le miras como a las demás" _¿Cómo se suponía entonces que la miraba? Pero ahora, quizás podía comprender mejor eso; hoy simplemente fue incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima, ver sus ojos, sus labios, toda ella era…perderse en un hermoso mar de sensaciones. Algo le dejo consternado, Claire lo había evitado por completo. En ese momento pudo haber jurado que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él, pero cuando se alejó, esas esperanzas simplemente dejaron de existir.

Quizás lo mejor era hablar con Claire y pedirle disculpas sobre la acción que había tomado con ella esta noche. A lo mejor y con suerte, Claire daba alguna señal que le devolviera las esperanzas. ¿Pero, cuáles esperanzas? Ni siquiera tenía en claro que era lo que sentía por su amiga, lo primero sería aclarar todas sus dudas, y si todo era un simple juego de su mente, no quería dañar a Claire.

-Claire, Claire, Claire, ¿por qué no sales de mi mente?- Leon ya estaba en su habitación, específicamente sentado en su cama. Abrió el cajón y de él, sacó la bufanda color celeste que Claire había dejado el día que habían hecho la apuesta, ese objeto ya era tan preciado para él. El simple hecho de inhalar el aroma de Claire, lo transportaba a imágenes de ella. Era necesario saber que estaba ocurriendo con él y con la pelirroja.

Claire ya había llegado a su departamento, en cuanto entró, cerró la puerta y se dejó recargar en ella. Estaba mirando a la nada; lo que había sucedido hace un momento con Leon, simplemente no podía creerlo. Sintió la mirada de su amigo, y ella podía jurar que quería besarla. Pero, ¿por qué ahora? Claire dejó ir una solitaria lágrima que de inmediato limpio con el dorso de su mano. Hace tiempo había sentido más que amistad por Leon, ella incluso aseguraba haberse enamorado de él, pero su amigo no daba señales de que sintiera lo mismo por ella; fue por eso que decidió continuar con su vida, y decidió olvidarse de lo que sentía por Leon. Pero ahora él, regresaba a su vida, a mover todo su mundo de nuevo y a complicar todo.

Caminó hasta el cómodo sofá y en seguida se sentó. En el momento en que todo había ocurrido, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, ni siquiera George logró ponerla así cuando intentaba conquistarla. El maldito teléfono celular de Claire comenzó a sonar, miró el registro y ahí estaba, como invocado de sus propios pensamientos, George.

-Hola, nena. ¿Cómo estás?- El chico no había tardado nada en saludar a su novia. Claire se dejó caer completa en el sillón; de sus labios escapó un ligero suspiro y pronto estaba contestando.

-Hola, George. Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, ¿a ti qué tal te va?- Mordía las uñas de su mano izquierda, aún sentía esa ansiedad recorrer su cuerpo entero.

-Muy bien. Hace dos días, tu hermano me ha invitado a comer con él y con Jill; nos la pasamos muy bien, pero nos hiciste falta.

-Me hubiera encantado estar con ustedes.- Dejó de morder sus uñas y se acomodó de mejor forma en el sillón. Lo oía, pero realmente no estaba prestándole atención.

-Lo sé, pero ya habrá tiempo para vernos, ¿no?- La chica frunció el ceño. No sentía ganas de verlo, y menos ahora.

-Espero que si.- Una rápida respuesta, eso era lo que Claire sabía que necesitaba George para no angustiarlo.

-Yo igual, porque no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de verte.- Hubo un largo silencio dicho esto. Ese era el momento para que Claire dijera "yo también muero por verte", pero simplemente se había quedado callada; George no quería generar ideas paranoicas, quizás solo se trataba del exceso de trabajo que había tenido ella últimamente.- Supongo que… supongo que estás muy cansada, ¿no?

-Sí, es justo eso, George. Estoy muy cansada.

-Entonces no te entretengo más, ve a dormir y sueña conmigo.- Claire ya se imaginaba los gestos que George estaba haciendo, solía ser muy gracioso.

-Gracias, George. Tú igual descansa.- estaba apuntó de terminar con la llamada, pero su novio la llamó antes de que lo hiciera.

-¡Claire!

-¿Uhm?- frunció un poco la boca.

-Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?- Claire dejó ir un largo suspiro, espero unos segundos y no tardo en contestar.

-Yo también, George.-Y así sin más, terminó con la llamada. Ni siquiera había esperado a que su novio le dijera "adiós" o "bye", simplemente le había colgado.

George por alguna razón, no había quedado conforme con la respuesta de Claire, un "yo también" no era un "te amo". Definitivamente algo raro tenía Claire, no quería decir nada y no iba a decir nada al respecto, solo esperaba que su temor, desde que Claire se había ido a Washington DC, no se hiciera realidad. Pronto la vería y estaría con ella, y con mucha suerte Claire volvería a ser la misma de antes.

Claire se sentía una completa basura, George estaba en Nueva york pesando en ella y ella estaba en Washington pensando en un muy atractivo agente de la D.S.O. Pensó que lo mejor sería no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, ella ya tenía una vida hecha, tenía un trabajo magnifico y un novio que la quería más de lo que ella podía imaginar. Quizás las cosas con Leon volverían a lo mismo y podría olvidarse de todo lo que su cabeza había estado pensando.

-Sí, todo volverá a la normalidad.- Sonrió débilmente, ni ella misma era capaz de engañarse, pero en fin. Fue a hasta su habitación e intento por todos los medios olvidarse de lo ocurrido esa noche.

**En la BSAA, Nueva York**

Jill estaba toda apurada tratando de dejar todo en orden, no quería regresar de su viaje y encontrar todo hecho un desastre; lo mejor era dejar todo en su lugar y no complicar las cosas de la organización. La rubia no podía estar más feliz. Todo en el mundo parecía estar en calma, la relación con Chris iba cada vez mejor, esa relación que tenía sus altas y sus bajas como en todas las parejas, pero que había mejorado mucho desde que ambos se habían ido a vivir juntos; simplemente no podía estar más conforme con su vida. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató del musculoso hombre que se colocó detrás de ella; este la tomó por los hombros, se acercó a ella y tomó entre sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja. Jill dio un respingo y pronto se giró.

-¿Aún sigues ordenando cosas?- Una pregunta que fue hecha en susurro, provocó en Jill un profundo estremecimiento.

-No quiero dejar todo en caos, cuando volvamos quiero que todo esté en perfecto estado.- Sonrió ampliamente y recibió un gesto similar por parte de su novio.

-Ya he dejado a Piers a cargo de la organización durante nuestra ausencia. Todo saldrá bien, disfrutaremos estos días, ya lo verás.- Chris guiñó su ojo derecho a la rubia, esta sonrió ante el tierno gesto de su chico.

-Yo sé que sí.- Se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó pasando sus brazos por su cintura.

-Bien, entonces te dejo terminar con esto, en cuanto acabes vamos a casa y preparamos el equipaje.- Se alejó del abrazo y la dejó continuar con lo suyo.

-Me parece perfecto.- Ahora fue turno de Jill de lanzar un lindo guiño al Redfield.

**Washington DC**

Sherry estaba decidida a hablar con Leon cuanto antes. No podía permitir que sus amigos continuaran tan ciegos. Era bastante obvio, a los ojos de la rubia, lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro; pero claro, en cuestiones de amor, todas las personas se volvían idiotas. Al fin lo vio entrar, pero ella se adelantó hasta él y le impidió el paso.

-Alto ahí, no avances más.- Sherry alzó ambas manos a los lados como tratando de impedir su paso. Leon intentó pasar por alto la orden de Sherry y se dispuso a caminar, pero la rubia volvió a ponerse delante de Leon, esta vez colocando sus manos sobre su pecho para impedir que diera un paso más.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Sherry?- Parecía de mal humor, y eso solo ocurría cuando Leon no dormía bien, eso ya lo sabía perfectamente Sherry.

-He hecho uso de mis buenas habilidades diplomáticas y logre convencer a Hunnigan de que hablara con el presidente para que nos dejara pasar el día libre.- Su sonrisa se extendió, y Leon la miraba confuso.

-¿Qué tú has hecho, qué?- El rubio no evitó sorprenderse- ¿Cómo lo lograste?- arqueó la ceja esperando una explicación. Sherry se puso sería y con una graciosa voz que fingía seriedad, comenzó a relatar su breve historia con Hunnigan, la cual consistió en base de puros argumentos respetuosos y amables entre ambas.

_oOoOo Flashback oOoOo_

_-Hola, Hunnigan.- Una muy animada Sherry Birkin, entró hasta el lugar de trabajo de su superior._

_-Hola, Sherry. ¿Que se te ofrece?- Seria como siempre, solo mantenía la vista fija en el monitor delante de ella. _

_-Bueno, quería saber cuánta probabilidad existe de que Leon y yo tomemos este día libre.- su voz era calmada, y de hecho había sido muy lenta al comentarlo. Batía sus pestañas de arriba abajo, esperando parecer agradable._

_-Ninguna.- Y ahí estaba su seca respuesta. Sherry no evitó que su entrecejo se frunciera._

_-¿Pero es que acaso no has visto lo linda que estoy siendo contigo, Hunnigan?- Molesta, la rubia colocó ambas manos sobre el escritorio de la joven de lentes, esperando generar temor en su superior. _

_-No me interesa, ambos tienen trabajo que hacer y punto.- La morena ni se había inmutado por el "ataque" de Sherry. _

_-Bien, perfecto.- Sherry caminó de un lado a otro, aún tenía el ceño fruncido.- ¿Sabes? Yo realmente estaba pensando en regalarte este rico chocolate suizo, pero ahora, no te daré nada.- La rubia mantenía en su mano el preciado objeto y Hunnigan al fin había levantado la mirada de su monitor. _

_-¿Estas tratando de comprarme?- La morena tenía los ojos entrecerrados, mirando con reto a Sherry, pero esta última abrió la boca para fingirse ofendida._

_-Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Está funcionando?- Su voz llevaba prisa, todo lo había dicho sumamente rápido. _

_-Mira, Sherry Birkin. Solo porque hoy no hay gran cosa que hacer y porque me encanta el maldito chocolate suizo, tratare de convencer al presidente.- Dicho esto, la rubia hizo la sonrisa más grande que tenía. _

_-Me parece perfecto.- Le pasó el chocolate a la morena y está en seguida lo tomó y le pidió que saliera de ahí._

_oOoOo Fin Flashback oOoOo_

-Y así fue como sucedió. Hunnigan adora que yo sea tan atenta y he logrado convencerla a base de buenos argumentos. Ya te he dicho, todo se debe a mi perfecta diplomacia y poder de convencimiento en las personas. Y ahora andando, que hay un delicioso café esperándonos.- Sherry tomó del brazo a Leon y lo dirigió hacia la salida, específicamente hasta su auto.

Por fin habían llegado a la cafetería preferida por ambos. Sherry estaba actuando diferente, normalmente era muy activa; ese día lucía realmente tranquila, solo una pequeña sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro. Leon miró su café, y por alguna razón, ya sabía que se traía la rubia entre manos; aún ninguno había dicho nada, pero solo era por la presencia de la joven mesera que iba y venía. Lo cierto era que Sherry se moría por hablar y Leon lo sabía perfectamente.

-Habla ahora, antes de que me desespere y me largue.- El rubio vio a la mesera alejarse de su mesa. Al fin tenían sus cafés frente a ellos.

-Me conoces, ¿eh? Tranquilízate, solo estaba esperando un poco de intimidad.- Sherry también observo a la mesera alejarse, pero en seguido volvió su vista al agente.

-Ya lo sabía.- Tomó su taza de café entre las manos, estaba decidido a beberlo, pero aún estaba demasiado caliente, así que dio ligeros soplos a la bebida para intentar templarla un poco.

-Bien, sé que hace poco te hablé sobre esto, pero ahora quiero escuchar la verdad y solo la verdad, ya no quiero que mientas.- La rubia hizo a un lado su café y colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa llamando la atención de Leon.

-Al grano.- Leon también dejo de lado su café. La rubia sutilmente, le estaba exigiendo seriedad.

-¿Qué sientes por Claire?- Demasiado directa para su propio gusto, pero no podía, ni quería esperar más.

-¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo?- Rodó los ojos, y evitó por todos los medios cruzar miradas con ella. Estaba asustado desde esa vez que ella le había dicho que todo lo veía en su mirada.

-Me queda claro que a ti no te enseñaron que contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta es estúpido.- Lo miró, una sonrisa más grande había aparecido en el rostro de la chica, pero pronto la eliminó y volvió el rostro serio a ella.- Pero hablo en serio, solo dime qué sientes por ella.

-No lo sé.- Dio un ligero suspiro y volvió la vista a la niña que alguna vez había rescatado de Raccoon City.

-Leon, por favor, sé que…- Estaba un poco harta de que Leon tratará de evitar el tema.

-Es que realmente no lo sé, Sherry.- Ahora si la miró directo, si ella sabía leer sus miradas, le iba a dejar leer la mirada que tenía justo ahora.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- Sí, Sherry supo que estaba siendo sincero.

-No vas a desistir, ¿cierto?- Volvió a tomar su taza de café, pero esta vez sí dio un largo sorbo.

-Ya sabes que no.- Sonrió e imitó la acción del agente, así que tomó su café y comenzó a beberlo.

-Mira, hace poco me quedaba claro que Claire solo era una amiga, pero si te soy sincero, ahora mismo no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella, y además, no sé por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto a ti, creo que me hace falta un amigo.- Sherry al escuchar eso frunció el ceño y dejo su café nuevamente de lado.

-Oye, no soy tan mala

-Yo sé que no, pero no debería estar hablando de Claire contigo.- El rubio volvió su vista a su café y no había notado la cara de indignación que justo ahora tenía Sherry.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que te busques un buen amigo. Hasta luego, Kennedy.- Para sorpresa de Leon, Sherry había tomado sus cosas y se había levantado de la mesa, nunca espero esa reacción por parte de la joven rubia.

-¡Sherry, no trataba de…Sherry!- Demasiado tarde, la chica ya había salido del local con toda la prisa del mundo. Leon suspiró derrotado, no había querido tratar de esa forma a Sherry, pero había cosas que simplemente no quería hablar con ella.

Sherry sí estaba molesta por la actitud de Leon, pero ella misma sabía que no había sido para tanto, es solo que le molestaba que Leon no se diera cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por Claire, en fin, ya arreglaría las cosas con él más tarde. Comenzó a caminar hasta su departamento, estaba cansada y ya que tenía el día libre, lo mejor sería ir a dormir un buen rato. Al llegar a su departamento se fue directo a su habitación, justo antes de tirarse en la cama, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Sherry aquí, ¿quién del otro lado?- Ya estaba aplastada en su cama, estaba realmente cansada, así que de inmediato comenzó a sacarse las botas.

-¿Cómo que quién del otro lado? Soy yo, Sherry.- La rubia dejo ir una sonora risa, pero poco le había durado, nuevamente se puso seria.

-Lo lamento, Claire, es solo que no me fije en el registro, solo conteste. ¿Qué necesitas?- Su voz tenía deje de desánimo, y eso no paso por alto para la pelirroja.

-Oye, oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Ya estaba estirando los pies sobre su cama.

-Porque la Sherry que suelo conocer se la pasa riendo entre cada oración.- La rubia no pudo evitar reír ante eso, Claire la conocía muy bien.

-Solo estoy un poco cansada, Claire, no te preocupes.- No iba a comentarle nada de lo que había ocurrido con Leon, no quería preocuparla.

-Espero que sea realmente eso. Bien, te hablaba para saber, cuándo es que a ti y a Leon se les va a pegar la gana de venir a pintar mi departamento.- La rubia se levantó de golpe de su cama; sí recordaba lo de la apuesta, pero también recordaba lo que había pasado con Hunnigan.

-Oh, respecto a eso, Claire…- Comenzó a titubear, no quería que su amiga, casi hermana, se molestara con ella.

-Oh no, no, no, Sherry, no me vengas con que ahora no puedes. Ustedes apostaron y ahora cumplen.- dijo con seriedad

-Lo sé, pero tengo un pequeño inconveniente.- Se paseaba por todo lo largo y ancho de su habitación.

-¿De qué se trata, es algo malo?- Claire se notaba preocupada, pero Sherry tuvo que interferir de inmediato para no asustarla.

-Nada de eso, es solo que la insoportable de Hunnigan me ha dicho que tengo una pequeña misión en los Ángeles y que no puedo retrasarla, al parecer es muy importante.- Hizo énfasis en el "muy"; tenía que darle realismo a su historia si quería que Claire le creyera. Ponto recordó lo que había charlado con Hunnigan.

_oOoOo Flashback oOoOo_

_-Hunnigan, necesito adelantar mi viaje a los Ángeles cuanto antes.- Sherry entró de imprevisto a la oficina de Ingrid, dejo caer sobre el escritorio sus manos, y la joven morena que mantenía la vista en su ordenador, la miró por encima de sus lentes._

_-¿Por qué la urgencia? No es necesario que vayas tan pronto, no es tan importante.- Extrañada, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le prestó toda su atención a la rubia. _

_-Sí que es importante, no quiero cumplir con una apuesta y pintar un departamento, por favor ayúdame.- Hunnigan notó la súplica en las palabras de Sherry._

_-Bien, le diré al presidente que quieres adelantar tu misión…_

_-Gracias, Hunni.- Se dispuso a salir, pero la joven de lentes se puso de pie frente a su escritorio y le interrumpió su salida._

_-Eh, eh… esto no será a cambio de nada, rubia.- Se cruzó de brazos y vio a Sherry rodar los ojos y acercarse de nueva cuenta a ella._

_-¡Bien!- Sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta otro chocolate suizo y se lo entregó a la chica de lentes._

_-Es bueno hacer tratos contigo, Birkin.- Tomó el chocolate y sonrió autosuficiente. _

_-Sí, sí, como sea.- Comenzó a caminar hacía la salida e hizo un gesto con la mano; sin más, había dejado por fin la oficina de su superior. _

_oOoOo Fin Flashback oOoOo _

-No pienses que no es por cumplir la apuesta, Claire. Yo realmente estaba entusiasmada con ir a ayudarte a pintar, pero me ha salido esto de último momento y no puedo cancelarlo. Pero en cuanto este de vuelta prometo ayudarte con algo.

-Bien, no te preocupes, Sherry. Trabajo es trabajo.- La rubia internamente agradecía que Claire le haya creído, no le gustaba mentirle, pero era necesario.

-Ya sabía que me entenderías, gracias, Claire.- Otra vez se dejó caer en su cama y se quedó mirando el falso cielo.

-No te preocupes, pero no olvides avisarme, cuándo es que te vas y cuándo es que estás de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?

-Salgo mañana mismo, y después te aviso cuando regreso, así que no te preocupes.

-Vale, entonces hablamos luego. Descansa para tu viaje.

-Gracias, Claire. Adiós.- Terminó con la llamada, se puso de pie sobre su cama y comenzó a saltar de emoción. Parecía una niña de cinco años brinque y brinque sobre la gran cama.

Todo iba a salir como ella había planeado. Claire y Leon tendrían su momento a solas y quizás ambos podrían resolver todas sus dudas. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y una gran sonrisa estaba formada en sus labios. Tenía que pedirle disculpas a Leon por su actitud en la cafetería, pero eso lo haría más tarde, cuando ella haya descansado aunque sea un par de horas. Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.

Antes de partir a los Ángeles, Sherry había hablado con Leon, le había explicado el por qué se había puesto así y que no se sintiera culpable por ello. Era solo que las chicas tenían esos días específicos del mes, en donde todo les parecía absolutamente malo. Obviamente era una mentira, pero no quería que Leon se preocupara de más por la actitud que había tomado. El rubio le había creído e incluso se había ofrecido para dejarla en el aeropuerto. Todo entre Sherry y él se había solucionado.

Ya estaba de vuelta en su departamento, hacía media hora que había dejado a Sherry en su vuelo. Él sabía que tenía que hablar con Claire, y sobretodo que tenía que pintar su departamento, tal vez esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, y Sherry no pudo ser más oportuna para viajar, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien… Sí, claro, cómo no lo había pensado antes, todo eso debía ser una muy planeada idea de esa rubia traviesa. Bueno, ya se lo agradecería en cuanto volviera.

Miró su teléfono y notó que tenía un nuevo mensaje de voz, de inmediato quiso escucharlo, presionó el botón y del otro lado se dejó escuchar una melodiosa voz.

_"__Hola, Leon, soy yo, Claire.- se escuchó su angelical risa y pronto estaba de nuevo hablando.- Bueno, que ya sabes que soy yo, ¿verdad? En fin, te llamaba para saber cuándo es que… vas a venir a pintar mi departamento, maldito vago.- otra risa se dejó escuchar.- bueno, llámame.- y así terminó el mensaje"._

Leon no tardó ni un minuto, cuando ya estaba marcando al número de Claire. Ella no tardó y contestó de inmediato.

-¡Qué bien que te haya llegado mi mensaje!

-Sí, lo acabo de escuchar.- Pasó su mano por su cabello, por alguna razón se sentía nervioso de estar hablando ahora con Claire.

-Y bien, ¿cuándo vendrás?

-Estás de suerte, ahora tengo tiempo. ¿Estás en tu casa?- Esperaba que ella le contestara afirmativamente, y la pelirroja no lo defraudó.

-Sí, ¿vienes hoy?- Notó en la voz de Claire algo parecido a la emoción.

-Sí, voy en seguida, ¿te parece bien?- Leon sonrió y ya estaba tomando todas sus cosas antes de terminar con la llamada.

-Excelente, te espero.- La pelirroja colgó.

Estaba entusiasmado, guardó su teléfono en la chaqueta, comenzó a agarrar las llaves de su auto y las de su departamento. Justo estaba por salir cuando el timbre de su "hogar" comenzó a sonar. Como estaba por salir, no demoró mucho en abrir y darse cuenta de quien estaba parada frente a su puerta llamando insistentemente.

-Hola, Leon.- La chica se sonrojó en cuanto había visto a Leon abrir la puerta.

-Ángela, ¿qué haces aquí?- Notó que la chica hecho un vistazo desde fuera al interior de su departamento.

-Quería invitarte a salir.- Con cada palabra que decía, se ponía más colorada.

-¿Cómo sabías en dónde…- Leon la miró expectante, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de hablar con ella, después le preguntaría cómo sabía su dirección.- Ah, olvídalo. Pero lo lamento, ahora no puedo, tengo que salir.- Salió por completo de su departamento, lo cerró y volvió su mirada a la castaña.

-Oh, vaya.- Su mirada denotaba decepción

-Sí, bueno, tengo que irme.- Leon ni se había inmutado por la reacción de tristeza de Ángela, a él lo que le importaba era estar con Claire.

-Bueno, quizás salgamos después, ¿no?- Una pizca de esperanza había vuelto a la castaña.

-Sí, quizás.- Se encogió de hombros. Ambos comenzaron a andar hasta salir del edificio.- Te acompañaría, Ángela, pero llevo prisa.- La miró atentamente y la chica dejo ir una cálida sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, te veo después.- Comenzó a caminar. Leon la vio marcharse, pero no espero más tiempo y subió a su auto. Un claro destino lo esperaba.

Por supuesto, Ángela no quedó conforme con la respuesta de Leon, ya encontraría la manera de pasar tiempo con él. No había ido a Washington por nada y no se iría sin nada; él fue su obsesión desde Harvardville, y haría lo que fuera para cumplir su capricho.

**Departamento de Claire **

Leon y Claire estaban concentrados mirando la habitación de la pelirroja, ella había optado por un color lila, quería algo suave para el lugar en donde descansaba diariamente. Leon se había quitado su chamarra, así evitaría mancharla, y Claire se había cambiado de ropa por algo que era inservible para ella.

El rubio la veía tapar algunos de los muebles para evitar ser dañados por la pintura, pero algo dentro de él, lo impulsaba a hablar.

-Claire, lo que pasó el otro día…- No quería mirarla, solo se agachó hasta un bote de pintura y sumergió su brocha. Claire arrugó la nariz y dejo de hacer lo que hacía para prestar atención a su amigo.

-¿A qué día te refieres, Leon?- Se quedó de pie mirándolo, aún seguía con la brocha sumergida en la pintura.

-Ya sabes, ese día que ganaste y yo te abracé. Bueno, pues te sentí incómoda y yo no quería que eso pasara, por eso te pido una disculpa.- Ya estaba de pie, tenía la brocha en la mano derecha y esta goteaba sobre el bote de pintura. Claire se sorprendió por las palabras del agente.

-Oh, no pasa nada. No tienes que pedir disculpas, creo que ambos fuimos tomados por sorpresa, ¿no?- Sonrió amablemente. Se acercó hasta Leon y le dio un delicado golpe en el hombro; ese gesto fue tan impropio de ella, pero a Leon le había fascinado.

-Eso creo.- También sonrió.

-Entonces, olvidemos eso y pongamos a trabajar, que este departamento no se va a pintar solo.- Claire se agachó hasta el bote de pintura y también sumergió su brocha en él. -Como ordene, señorita.- Se acercó hasta la pared y comenzó a pintar feliz de la vida. Claire pronto estaba imitando su acción.

Los dos comenzaron a pintar la habitación de Claire. Leon movía la brocha de arriba abajo, y Claire lo hacía de derecha a izquierda, el rubio al darse cuenta de eso, arrugó la nariz y miró atentamente a la joven activista. Claire estaba muy concentrada pintando, que no había notado que Leon la veía con cierta gracia.

-Dime, Claire, ¿quién te ha enseñado a pintar?- Se cruzó de brazos y esperó la respuesta de su amiga.

-Nadie.- Dejó de pintar y se giró para mirarlo. Al verlo sonrió, pues su amigo parecía divertido con todo eso.

-Supongo que era obvio.- Ese fue el momento en que Claire borró su sonrisa y lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?- Se cruzó de brazos y fingió molestia. Leon ya sabía que estaba fingiendo, Claire solía ser más peligrosa cuando se molestaba.

-Que esa no es la forma correcta de pintar, Claire.- Leon volvió a agacharse para sumergir de nueva cuenta su brocha en el bote de pintura.

-¿Ah, no? Y entonces cómo se hace, genio.- Comenzó a azotar delicadamente su pie contra el suelo. Leon vio su pie menearse y pronto se había levantado junto con su brocha.

-Deja te muestro.- Leon tomó la brocha con suficiente pintura, se acercó hasta Claire y le mancho la blusa pintando de arriba abajo con la brocha.- Es así como se hace.- Claire abrió la boca lo más que pudo, Leon le estaba pintando toda la blusa.

-Con que así te gusta jugar, ¿eh? Será mejor que comiences a correr, Kennedy.- Claire tomó la brocha y ya iba directo al rubio, pero este tomó el consejo de la pelirroja y pronto ya estaba corriendo por toda la casa.

Habían estado corriendo y jugando por varios minutos por todo el departamento, Claire no había logrado su objetivo de manchar a Leon, tal y como él había hecho con ella. Estaban muy divertidos, y hasta ahora, ninguno de los dos había reído tanto en toda su vida.

Leon había llegado hasta la pelirroja y la tomó por la cintura, pero no contaba con que Claire iba a perder el equilibrio y que ahora estaba a punto de caer; pero sus reflejos eran mucho más rápidos y pronto la había sujetado, evitando así que se diera un buen golpe. Al integrarse ambos nuevamente, habían quedado increíblemente cerca, cosa que no esperaban. Se miraban profundamente, Leon tenía la vista puesta en sus labios y Claire sin que se percatara, también tenía su vista fija en los labios del agente. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta que sintieron ese delicioso contacto. Leon subió su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica; ambos comenzaban a profundizar el beso. Unos minutos fueron suficientes para que Claire decidiera romper con aquel delicioso contacto, pues el aire comenzaba a ser necesario para sus pulmones.

Leon la miró y ella hacia lo mismo. Ambos tenían los labios sonrojados y estaban agitados, ese beso había sido lo suficientemente pasional, como para que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban sintiendo el uno por el otro. Él notaba confusión en la mirada de Claire, lo último que quería era que ella desconfiara de él.

-Claire, yo…- Después del beso que habían compartido, Claire estaba completamente estática, nunca imaginó que eso llegaría a pasar. Ambos se miraban atentamente, querían y sentían la necesidad de retomar el beso, se fueron acercando nuevamente, pero el momento de los dos había sido interrumpido. El timbre de su departamento comenzó a sonar, Claire miró a Leon de nuevo y este también la miraba atentamente, sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar directo hasta su puerta y el rubio la siguió de cerca. La pelirroja abrió la puerta, y tanto ella como el agente se habían sorprendido.

-¡Hermanaaa!- Chris soltó las maletas y corrió hacia Claire para estrecharla en un gran abrazo. Claire parecía una muñeca de trapo en brazos de su alocado hermano.

-¿Chris? ¿Jill?- Claire veía por encima del hombro de su hermano a su cuñada parada justo en la entrada.

-Hola, Claire.- La rubia habló y saludo desde la puerta con la mano. Chris por fin había soltado a Claire, esta los miró, estaba feliz, sí, pero confundida. La pelirroja miró una vez más hacía la puerta, ya veía asomarse a un conocido chico.

-¿George?- Aunque George hubiera esperado una gran sonrisa por parte de su novia, Claire solo tenía cara de no entender nada.

-Claire, amor. No sabes cuánto te extrañe.- El chico ni corto ni perezoso, se lanzó hacia Claire. La tomó entre sus brazos y sin pensarlo más tiempo, la besó.

Leon estaba atento a la escena de Claire con ese sujeto. Ese chico estaba besándola, no sabía que pensar, pero de pronto una punzada en su pecho se dejó sentir. Se sentía increíblemente fuera de lugar, Claire tenía novio y eso solo quería decir una cosa, ella no sentía nada por él.

* * *

Y hasta aquí queda el capítulo 6. ¿Les gustó, no les gustó? ¿Qué piensan de esta nueva visita que recibió Claire?... Déjenme saber sus opiniones, tengo ganas de leerlos :D

(Spoiler) Se me había pasado mencionarles que Piers en mi fic, esta vivito y coleando, yo jamás sería tan mala como para matarlo.

Ya son casi 50 reviews, :D muchas gracias chicas y chicos, por todo el apoyo. ¿Quieren algo especial por los 50 Reviews?

Agradezco a todos quienes han dejado review, a quienes han leído la historia y también a quienes la están siguiendo y la agregaron a sus favoritos. ;) Muchas gracias.

**Pincky (Camii :3 ) **Jajajaja, me he asustado cuando has dicho que me he tardado, pero es así como debe ir el lapso de tiempo, solo dejó una semana antes de actualizar. En serio, que no te haces una idea de cómo me inspira que digan que aman el fic, es que simplemente se siente muy padre. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y sobre todo por tus comentarios que siempre me sacan grandes sonrisas; me alegra que esta vez haya sido yo la que te haya hecho reír, creo que te lo debía ;) Muchas, muchas gracias, nos vemos en el capítulo 7

**LadyKya0:** Hola, estoy muy bien, espero que tú igual ;) .Así es, resulta difícil imaginarnos a Leon con esa actitud tan relajada. En el caso de Sherry, pues siempre se me ha hecho una chica divertida; y Claire, pues como tú misma has dicho, Claire es un completo amor :3 . Lo de Ángela se sabrá más adelante, pero viene a ser un dolor de muelas. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar review :D Nos estamos leyendo.

**M. Bidden:** Ya te había comentado sobre la parte que leí con la voz del comercial, y es que realmente me ha hecho gracia xD. Sí, bueno, no me imaginó cómo hubiera controlado la situación, si hubiese sido Sherry quien ganara la apuesta, creó que me hubiera costado un poco de trabajo. En este capítulo esta la razón por la cual necesitaba que Claire ganara la apuesta, y tu ocurrencia ha sido acertada, hubo guerra de pintura y un beso bastante bueno.

Todo sobre Ángela se sabrá más adelante, pero como ya te he dicho, no es un personaje que soporte, así que haré sentir mi desprecio sobre ella, buajajaja : ( Bueno no tanto, jeje :p . Muchísimas gracias por seguir pendiente y por dejar review :D

**ReLeonClaire:** No sé cómo hubiera controlado la situación si Sherry ganaba, pero en este capítulo se encuentra la razón de por qué necesitaba que Claire ganara esa apuesta: ) . No te preocupes, que comprendo tu perfecto odio hacía ellas, tampoco son de mi agrado y creo que Ángela viene a joder mi fic. : ( , Jeje, gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar review, muchas, muchas gracias, nos estamos leyendo :D

**Claire Kennedy (Tatiana : 3 )** Nada que lamentar, me alegra que sigas leyendo la historia, eso es lo único que importa ;) (pero de vez en cuando déjame saber tus comentarios, va que va, jeje). Chris definitivamente es un caso perdido, lo sobreprotector no se le va a quitar jamás. Jajaja, me han hecho gracia las propuestas para la apuestas, sobre todo la de Sherry haciendo un baile nada sensual a Jake. Con respecto a tu recomendación, apenas esta semana he comenzado a leerlo (una disculpa por eso), vi que hubo actualización y me facilitó las cosas. Me parece muy simpática la historia, me agradó; ya estaré dejando reviews más adelante :D

Gracias, en serio, mil gracias por leer y por dejar review (oh y por la recomendación). Nos estamos leyendo :D

**Comentarios anónimos (Name, Guest)** Hola, Hola :D. Me alegra muchísimo que les guste la historia y que les haya sacado aunque sea una sonrisa. Gracias, por leer. Ya aquí está la continuación, espero no haber tardado tanto. Las intenciones de Ángela se irán descubriendo poco a poco. La sorpresa que George le tenía a Claire acaba de aterrizar en este capítulo. El siguiente cap no tarda, lo prometo (intento actualizar cada semana, exactamente en sábado, pero habrá días en que actualice los viernes ;) ) Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar review :D

**Gabyedro:** Me alegra que el capítulo cinco te haya sacado sonrisas :D . Al escribirlo estaba muy divertida, así que también me he reído con las ocurrencias de los tres. Lo más fácil hubiera sido que Leon saliera corriendo, pero entonces la cachetada no vendría y él hubiese ganado el reto, y la que tenía que ganarlo era Claire. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar Review :D Nos vemos en el capítulo 7 ;)

**Ana de argentina:** Hola, hola. Veo nuevos lectores comentando, eso me alegra muchísimo. Que padrísimo que la historia te guste, y espero que siga gustándote. Muchísimas gracias por dejar review y sobre todo por leer, en verdad muchas gracias. Nos leemos pronto. :D

**MariangelaGuzman:** Me alegra mucho que este capítulo les haya sacado aunque sea una sonrisa, con eso me doy por bien servida. También me alegra que sigas pendiente del fic. Muchísimas gracias por dejar comentario y por leer. Nos vemos en el capítulo 7 :D

**Claire1002: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo 5, y que te haya hecho reír. Las cosas que trama Ángela las he retrasado, pero pronto se sabrá, creó que ya solo hay pistas, está obsesionada con Leon, y ya sabremos que intentará hacer. Aquí está el capítulo 6, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por comentar. Nos estamos leyendo :D

En fin, ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! y montones de caritas felices para todos ustedes: :D


	7. Encuentros y reencuentros

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom**

* * *

Capítulo 7. Encuentros y Reencuentros.

Ese chico estaba besándola, no sabía que pensar, pero de pronto, una punzada en su pecho se dejó sentir. Se sentía increíblemente fuera de lugar, Claire tenía novio y eso solo quería decir una cosa, ella no sentía nada por él.

Sentía algo que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera cuando pasó lo de la supuesta muerte de Ada. Esto era…simplemente era diferente. No podía creer que tenía a Claire frente a él y besándose con otro hombre, después de que ambos hubiesen compartido de igual forma, un beso.

-¡Ya estuvo bien, ya suelta a mi hermana!- exigió Chris con un deje de molestia.

George se apartó de inmediato de la activista. Una vez terminado el beso, Claire por acto reflejo, dirigió su mirada a Leon; este al notarla desvió de inmediato la mirada, intentando evadirla. George siguió la mirada de la pelirroja, miró al hombre rubio frente a ellos; no pudo evitar sentir desconfianza, y más aún por cómo lo miraba Claire.

-Leon, ¡qué sorpresa!- Chris se acercó hasta el rubio y le tendió la mano para saludarlo.

-Qué hay, Chris.- tendió igualmente su mano y ambos se estrecharon en un gran saludo. Leon estaba exageradamente serio. Y para Chris no pasaron inadvertidas las miradas entre su hermana y el agente de la D.S.O.

-Supongo que no nos han presentado.- seguro de sí mismo, George se acercó hasta Leon. Estaban frente a frente y sus miradas eran completamente serias.- Mi nombre es George, George Carter. Soy novio de Claire.- Miró dulcemente a Claire, pero en seguida volvió su vista a Leon, y le tendió la mano para saludarlo.

-Leon Kennedy.- habló de igual manera, seguro de sí mismo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, estrechó la mano del hombre que había llegado a arrebatarle un beso a Claire.

-Oh, creo que he oído hablar de ti alguna vez.- George de inmediato recordó una de las platicas que había tenido con Claire, en donde mencionaba a ese tal Leon.

-Sin embargo, Claire habla mucho de ti.- Mintió y dirigió una mirada en extremo fría a Claire. Ella sintió como si un baldazo de agua fría hubiese sido arrojado por su espalda.

Chris no era idiota, Leon y George estaban compitiendo con las miradas. Algo definitivamente raro estaba ocurriendo. ¿Qué hacía Leon en el apartamento de su hermana? Miró a Claire, se veía extraña; la duda estaba carcomiéndolo. Su hermana no parecía tener ninguna emoción, y eso en Claire era extremadamente preocupante. Se acercó hasta ella y volvió a abrazarla para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo has estado, Claire?- Preguntó Jill, acercándose también a ella. Había notado la reacción de Claire. Algo tenía que estar sucediendo con Leon, y a la rubia solo le basto con verlos para saber que algo se estaban guardando.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Claire salió de sus pensamientos y miró a todos con cierto horror. Todos, incluido Leon, se sorprendieron por la reacción de la pelirroja.

-Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, Claire.- apuntó con sarcasmo la rubia.

-No, no me mal entiendan. ¿Por qué no avisaron que venían?- se disculpó de inmediato. Todos la miraban con curiosidad.

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa, hermana.- Chris volvió a su lado y pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro.

-Jo, y vaya que logramos nuestro objetivo.- La rubia sonrió una vez más.

-¿Qué pasa, Claire? ¿Acaso no te alegra vernos?- habló George, situándose de igual forma, cerca de Claire.

-No, no es eso… es solo que…-Miró a Leon una vez más. No, no podía estar haciéndoles esto a Leon y a George, ninguno de los dos se merecía ser traicionado.

-Estábamos pintando el apartamento de Claire y todo está en completo desorden, si le hubiesen avisado tendría todo limpio para ustedes, ¿no, Claire?- Leon salió al rescate de Claire, aunque por dentro estaba echo un fiera, por fuera mostraba su habitual imagen sin emociones.

-…Sí…- Claire lo miró y en seguida bajó su mirada al suelo. No quería seguir viendo esa fría mirada.

-Oh, bueno. No te preocupes, Claire; no venimos a evaluar el orden en tu apartamento.- George alcanzó a Claire y la abrazó.

-Ehh…-se aclaró la garganta.- Fue un gusto verlos de nuevo, Jill, Chris; pero tengo que volver al trabajo.- se despidió de ellos, seguido a eso, se acercó hasta el novio de Claire.- Una placer conocerte.- le tendió una vez más la mano.

-Igualmente, hasta luego.

Luego de despedirse de todos, evitando por todos los medios acercarse de nuevo a Claire, salió por fin del departamento. Seguía sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver; en algún momento pensó que Claire estaba sintiendo más que simple amistad por él. Quizás él solo estaba confundiendo las cosas, tal vez él ni siquiera sentía más que amistad por ella. ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? No podía seguirse ocultando lo que sentía por la linda pelirroja, sin siquiera darse cuenta, él ya sabía que sentía algo más fuerte por ella, ¿acaso estaba enamorado de Claire? Si es que lo estaba, tendría que desechar esa idea cuanto antes. Lo suyo con Claire simplemente sería imposible a partir de ahora.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos. Aunque la idea de estar cerca de Claire le hubiese agradado, hoy simplemente no podía concretarse, Claire ya tenía a alguien en su vida y muy posiblemente lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

**Los Ángeles, California **

Sherry ya estaba hospedada en el hotel. Estaba muy cansada, el viaje había sido un poco largo. Dentro de unas horas, cerca de la zona, se estaría dando una conferencia contra el bioterrorismo; Hunnigan la había obligado a asistir por haber querido adelantar el viaje; tuvo que resignarse, todo era por el bien de la relación entre Leon y Claire. Estaba segura que en cuanto regresara a Washington, esos dos ya habrían estrechado su relación.

A regañadientes se preparó para asistir a la conferencia, no era que no le importara los temas relacionados con el bioterrorismo, era solo que estaba cansada y no se sentía con ganas de estar tres horas sentada en una incómoda silla. Pero ni modo, ese era el precio y ahora tenía que pagarlo.

Estaba llegando a la conferencia, el lugar de la cita era un sitio enorme, seguramente esperaban la presencia de muchas personas y del mundo entero. Miró por todas partes, las personas comenzaban a llegar, todos parecían ser puntuales. Comenzó a caminar por lo largo del lugar, buscaba un buen asiento; afortunadamente, la mayoría de los lugares estaban sin ocupar, podría buscar uno adecuado para escuchar a la perfección todo lo que se diría. En su marcha logró ver a varias personas, miró al frente y observó a un grupo de jóvenes, seguramente muchos de ellos eran activistas, lo raro era que Claire no había sido comunicada sobre eso. No le dio tanta importancia al asunto, miró de nuevo a su alrededor y…

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- la rubia alcanzó a ver a un muy conocido chico entre toda esa bola de gente.

**Washington DC**

No tenía mucho que Leon se había ido. Claire seguía bastante extraña, sabía que tenía que haberle dicho a Leon acerca de George; lo extraño era que nunca tenía tiempo para comentarlo o que simplemente lo olvidaba, pero algo en el inconsciente seguramente le estaba impidiendo decírselo. Ahora tenía que solucionar las cosas con el agente y lo que más le dolía, era saber que tenía que dejar las cosas en claro con él; lo que había pasado hace un momento no podía pasar nunca más.

-Claire, lamento no haberte avisado que veníamos, es solo que…- George de alguna manera se sintió mal por irrumpir de esa forma en el apartamento de Claire. Lo último que quería siempre, era incomodarla.

-No… no te preocupes.- Al fin había salido de su trance; miró nuevamente a todos y les dedico una débil pero sincera sonrisa.- ¿Qué les ofrezco? ¿Quieren agua…algo?

-No te preocupes, Claire. Estamos bien.- Jill habló ofreciendo una sincera sonrisa a su cuñada.

-Habla por ti, yo muero de sed.- Chris no espero más tiempo, salió casi disparado hasta la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua; George lo siguió de cerca, dejando así a Claire y Jill solas en la sala de estar.

Chris había entrado a la cocina buscando por todos lados un estúpido vaso; George estaba parado sobre el marco de la puerta observando a su despistado cuñado. Como vio que Chris simplemente era ciego, se acercó hasta un pequeño estante y tomó un par de vasos de ahí. Mientras el Redfield mayor seguía en su torpe búsqueda.

-Emm, Chris.- se aclaró la garganta y llamó la atención del musculoso hombre. El de cabellos azabaches llevó su mirada hasta George y notó entre las manos de este, un par de vasos.

-Vaya, hombre. Esa Claire sí que oculta sus cosas.- se acercó hasta su "cuñado" y tomó uno de los dos vasos. George no evitó que una de sus cejas se enarcara al escucharlo.

-Sí, Chris. Claire sabe ocultar muy bien sus utensilios.- dijo con sarcasmo apuntando al pequeño, pero muy evidente estante.

Jill no dejaba de ver a Claire. Parecía que la pelirroja simplemente se perdía en sus pensamientos; la rubia comenzaba a pensar que quizás Claire ni siquiera se acordaba de que ellos estaban ahí, invadiendo su apartamento. Claire estaba sentada sobre su cómodo sofá, la rubia se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien, Claire?- Aunque la pelirroja quisiera disimular su sorpresa, a Jill no lograba engañarla.

-Estoy bien.- Dejó ir un ligero suspiro.

-No te creo, pero ya tendremos tiempo para hablar en privado, ¿no?- la rubia volvió a sonreírle cálidamente, Claire le correspondió con una forzada sonrisa.

**Los Ángeles, california. **

Sherry maldijo internamente estar en el mismo lugar que él. Era cierto que había estado pensando últimamente en él, y por qué no, había incluso pensado en volver a verlo. Pero no podía creer que lo tuviera justo en frente suyo y en una conferencia contra el bioterrorismo, el problema era que no estaba lo realmente presentable como para acercarse. Esperaba que él no la hubiese visto, así que no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió hacia una de las columnas de la construcción del lugar e intento ocultarse. En su intento por mantenerse oculta, chocó contra una de las pequeñas mesas con los deliciosos aperitivos.

-¡Más mierda!- La rubia casi gritó en el momento de intentar sostener la pequeña mesa. Por suerte, logró sostener la mesa, evitó que esta se fuera de lado y que todo lo que había encima de ella se cayera.

-A mí no me parece que sea mierda, a mí más bien me parece comida.- una agradable y bien conocida voz masculina, se escuchó justo detrás de ella. Sherry se quedó estática dando la espalda al joven.

-No me refería a la comida.- la rubia se giró para encarar al sujeto que parecía divertido con toda esta situación.

-Me lo imagine… oye, que despistada te has vuelto, Sherry.- el chico sonrió abiertamente, Sherry pensó que era el gesto más hermoso que jamás hubiese visto, pero aun así, su interior la obligó a ser indiferente ante él.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso te conozco?- fingió demencia, quizás solo así él no pensaría que había estado vuelta loca con él desde que se habían conocido.

-Buen intento, súper chica, pero aunque quieras olvidarte de mí, jamás podrás hacerlo.- Volvió una vez más, a criterio de Sherry, esa irresistible sonrisa.

-Oh, ya te recuerdo, eres Jake ¿no es cierto?- ahora fingió sorpresa. Jake no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo divertida que era esa pequeña rubia.

**Washington DC**

George ya no sabía qué pensar acerca de Claire. Todo el día, desde que habían llegado, había estado distante. ¿Algo tendría que ver el famoso Leon Kennedy con todo eso?

Jill y Chris ya estaban instalados en el cuarto de huéspedes del apartamento de la pelirroja. Decidieron que por lógica, ellos dos obtendrían esa habitación y que George se quedaría en la recamara de Claire, con Claire. Es idea no le había gustado ni tantito al Redfield mayor; él había propuesto que George se largara a un hotel, pero todos habían puesto mala cara ante la muy ingeniosa propuesta de Chris; después propuso que entonces se quedara en el sofá, pero Jill volvió a recriminarlo. Chris no entendía por qué todos se mostraban molestos ante sus alternativas. Después de que Jill habló con él, accedió a que George se quedara en la habitación de su hermana, pero con la advertencia de que no quería escuchar sonidos extraños provenientes de ahí, o ese infeliz sabría quién era el verdadero Chris Redfield.

George sonrió al recordar lo sobreprotector que se ponía Chris, pero dejó su diversión para otro momento; en cuanto vio que Chris y Jill se encerraron en su habitación, él fue a la de Claire, ahí estaba su linda novia descansando un poco.

-¿Te sientes bien, Claire?- preguntó desde el marco de la puerta. Claire estaba recostada en su cama dando la espalda a la entrada de su habitación. En cuanto escuchó a George hablar, se giró para verlo.

-Sí, George, solo estoy cansada.- sonrió débilmente. La habitación estaba en desorden, aún quedaban esas cosas que habían presenciado su hermoso momento con Leon.- Lamento el desorden.- Se reincorporo, quedando sentada sobre su cama.

-No te preocupes. Ya te ayudare yo a terminar con todo esto.- se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

-No quiero que te preocupes por mí, te aseguro que estoy bien.- sonrió nuevamente y tomó la mano de George entre las suyas. Aunque George quisiera creerle, la conocía y sabía que había algo que Claire no sabía hacer, ella jamás había sido buena para mentir.

Se acercó hasta ella, no quería seguir pensando estupideces, que lo único que lograban era ponerlo inseguro. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Claire no quería hacerlo, pero George no se merecía eso, así que tuvo que corresponder al lindo gesto de su novio. No quería alargarlo, sabía que tenía cosas que arreglar, así que delicadamente se fue separando de él; le dedicó una linda sonrisa que de inmediato correspondió George.

-Ahora no, George. Ya sabes lo que dijo Chris y además olvidaba que Sherry quería hablar conmigo.- se levantó de la cama dejándolo sorprendido.

-¿Sherry?- la observó sacar con premura algunas cosas de su armario

-¿No te he habado de ella?- estaba concentrada buscando algo que ponerse.- Ya habrá tiempo para contarte de ella, ahora tengo que salir.- Lo miró una vez más y de inmediato se metió al baño de su recamara para arreglarse.

¿Desde cuándo Claire se ocultaba de él para cambiarse de ropa? Suspiro pesadamente. Tenía que hacer algo por su relación, aunque Claire era mala para mentir, esperaba que eso que le había dicho no fuera mentira. Tenía que hacer algo y con urgencia para que Claire siguiera con él, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie, lo aleje de ella; él la amaba y haría lo que fuera posible por mantenerla a su lado.

-Volveré pronto.- Claire salió del baño lista para ir a la calle. Sin esperar más, salió de su habitación.

-Bien.- solo la observó marcharse.

Claire odiaba tener que mentir de esta manera tan vil a George, y sobre todo el hecho de usar a Sherry en su mentira, pero era necesario arreglar las cosas con Leon. Tenía que hablar con él cuanto antes y aclarar todo.

Leon estaba en su departamento, en todo el día no había dejado de pensar en todo lo raro que había sucedido. Estaba recostado sobre su sofá con la mirada perdida. Ahora menos que nuca podía aceptar que quería a Claire, y menos aceptarlo frente a ella. No quería ser un estorbo en su vida. El timbre de su departamento comenzó a sonar insistentemente, esa obviamente no era Sherry, la rubia era la única loca que tocaba de esa manera el timbre, pero dado a que ella estaba en los Ángeles, no podía gritarle histéricamente a quién sea que estuviese del otro lado. Sin más remedio se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-¡Leon!- Una joven castaña sonreía del otro lado de la puerta. Leon miró sorprendido a la chica frente a él.

-Helena, ¿cuándo has llegado?- Le sonrió y le invitó a pasar al departamento.

-Hoy por la tarde.- la chica observó su alrededor, el agente sí que sabía cómo vivir.

-Toma asiento, por favor. ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Ambos tomaron asiento en el gran sofá. Leon estaba feliz de verla y ella tampoco podía ocultar su felicidad.

-¿En Francia? ¿En el país del amor y que todo parece absolutamente mágico y hermoso? Ah pues verás, me lo pasé fatal.- dijo con sarcasmo, logrando sacar una sonrisa al agente.

-Pobre de ti.- rodó los ojos divertido. Había extrañado mucho a la joven Harper, desde que la había conocido se había convertido en una muy buena amiga.

-Estuvo muy bien. Hubo demasiadas conferencias todo este tiempo, no sabes las cosas tan interesantes que se han estado haciendo en contra del bioterrorismo.

-Nos llegan todos los informes, Helena. Por supuesto que lo sé

-Pero yo fui afortunada y pude presenciarlas.- La chica habló con autosuficiencia, estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

-Bueno, ahí si no discuto nada.- el agente habló divertido, pero pronto se llevo una mano hasta su frente recordando que no había ofrecido nada a su invitada.- Perdona, no te ofrecí nada, ¿quieres algo?

-No, no te preocupes. De hecho solo venía de paso, tengo que irme.-Tomó sus cosas y se levantó del sofá.

-Fue bueno verte de nuevo, Helena

-Ya acéptalo, Leon. Di que me amas y que sufriste por mi ausencia.- Habló con fingida seriedad. Ese era un juego que tenían entre ellos.

-No te haces una idea de lo mucho que estuve sufriendo por ti.- El rubio habló con sarcasmo siguiendo su juego.

Ambos dejaron la diversión para otro momento, el timbre nuevamente comenzó a sonar. Leon se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió de inmediato. Esta vez se quedó de piedra al ver su nueva visita.

**Los Ángeles, California. **

La conferencia había durado justo tres horas. Sherry y Jake habían estado cerca del otro todo el tiempo. Lo que se había hablado era interesante, pero la rubia ya sabía que muchas de esas cosas tenían que ser "maquilladas"; ellos jamás permitirían que la gente supiera todo con lujo de detalle. Ya se había tratado todo sobre el uso de vacunas que protegiera contra el T-Virus y el C-Virus, Sherry solo esperaba que la gente fuera vacunada lo antes posible.

-A sí que mi sangre si ha servido después de todo.- Habló Jake, logrando sacar de sus pensamientos a Sherry.

-No, idiota, solo queríamos tu sangre para ver qué tan roja era.- dijo con sarcasmo. Jake se sorprendió, ahora tendría que aprender que la Birkin podía ser un poco pesada con su humor.

-Oye, creo que nos hizo falta tiempo para conocernos, eh.- Jake habló un poco serio; Sherry parecía molesta y él no entendía por qué, él no había hecho nada en su contra.

-Además, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- Al fin había caído en la cuenta de que Jake estaba en una conferencia contra el bioterrorismo, pero por qué estaba ahí.

-Tranquila, súper chica. ¿Acaso uno no puede venir a enterarse de lo que le ocurre al mundo?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- lo miró con seriedad. Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva.

-Si piensas que he venido a verte, déjame sacarte de tu error porque yo ni siquiera sabía que estarías aquí.- Sherry se puso colorada al escucharlo, pero no dejaba de ser un imbécil por eso.

-Idiota.- Sherry ahora sí estaba molesta, después de todo ¿quién se creía él para hablarle de esa manera? Sin decir nada más, tomó camino hacía la salida.

Jake la miró confuso. Qué rayos sucedía con ella, sin duda alguna había cambiado, o será que tenía razón y simplemente no la conocía bien. Suspiró y la dejó marchar, ella también tenía que conocer al verdadero Jake, y el verdadero Jake no le rogaba a nadie.

**Washington DC**

-¡Claire!- el rubio no evitó sorprenderse, tenía justo en frente a la pelirroja.

-Hola, Leon.- Claire sonrió débilmente y bajo la mirada, sentía una terrible vergüenza verlo directamente.

Helena notó la nueva e inesperada visita de Leon. No quería interrumpirlos pero ella tenía que irse. Se acercó hasta la puerta y llamó a Leon tocándolo por el hombro.

-Tengo que irme. Fue un gusto verte de nuevo.- Helena comenzó a despedirse. Claire la miró, nunca antes la había visto; Helena también la miró y le dedico una sincera sonrisa.- Hasta luego.- Sin esperar respuesta de nadie, tomó camino hacía el elevador. Leon la vio marcharse, le hubiese gustado despedirse de ella adecuadamente, pero tenía a Claire enfrente de él y simplemente se había bloqueado por completo.

-¿Pu-puedo pasar?- se sentía demasiado ansiosa. Leon la miraba fijamente, sabía que estaba enojado, pero tenía que darle solución a todo lo que había pasado.

-Adelante.- Su mirada era indiferente, incluso su tono de voz lo era.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro, se quedaron de pie en la sala de estar. Claire miraba hacía el gran ventanal del departamento, Leon estaba detrás de ella solo esperando a que dijera algo. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer comenzar con la charla. Claire se sentía terriblemente incómoda, pero no podía seguir postergando lo inevitable.

-Leon, yo…-comenzó a hablar, la ansiedad podía ser detectada fácilmente en su voz.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías novio, Claire?- Preguntó de inmediato. Estaba siendo demasiado comprensivo, aunque estaba molesto no quería ser agresivo con ella.

-Yo… no lo sé.- suspiró y agacho la cabeza. Se sentía verdaderamente culpable. Ella jamás debió permitir que ese beso se diera.

-¿No lo sabes?- dejó ir una pequeña risa sarcástica.

-Supongo que solo lo olvide.- seguía con la cabeza gacha, no se atrevía a verlo. En su voz escuchaba la molestia que él se esforzaba en contener.

-¿Será que lo amas tanto como para olvidarlo?- A Claire le molesto y demasiado ese comentario, pero sabía en el fondo que él tenía razón. Si ella tenía novio tuvo que haber hecho algo para evitar ese beso. Lo único que le quedó fue suspirar nuevamente, no quería entrar en discusión con Leon, después de todo él se había convertido en un gran amigo para ella.

-Escucha, Leon.- Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Claire decidiera girarse y enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.- Lo lamento.- ahora si lo miró fijamente.

Leon se esperaba de todo menos eso, jamás pensó que Claire se disculparía por lo del beso. Una falsa esperanza le decía que Claire estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él, pero ahora que lamentaba lo sucedido, ya no sabía que pensar.

-Claire, yo…- Él no quería que las cosas fueran así, quería solucionarlas pero no de esa manera.

-No, Leon. Tienes razón, yo no debía...- Intentó hablar nuevamente pero el rubio también sentía ganas de hablar.

-No, Claire, no se trata de eso…- Intento acercarse a ella, pero para sorpresa de él, ella se hizo para atrás.

-Por supuesto que sí, Leon. George es mi novio y yo jamás debí dejar que ese beso se diera.- esa fue como una puñalada directo al corazón para el agente. No quería que ella lamentara ese beso, ese beso que había aclarado sus dudas en cuanto a la pelirroja.- Lo siento tanto, Leon

-No… no te preocupes.- ya no había nada que tratar, se sintió terriblemente traicionado, pero no podía ni debía culparla; ambos habían sido parte de ese momento.

-No quiero que nuestra amistad se deteriore por esto. Dime que seremos los mismos de siempre.- Claire lo miró atentamente esperando una respuesta de su parte. Le tomó las manos sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Leon vio sus manos entre las de ella y solo le quedó sonreír.

-Seremos los mismos de siempre... si eso es lo que quieres, Claire.- La pelirroja enarcó una ceja, jamás espero esa respuesta por parte del rubio.

Leon la miró fijamente, Claire no era capaz de leer esa mirada. El agente apretujó sus manos, no quería dejarla ir; Claire tampoco quería alejarse de él, pero no debía olvidar a George.

-No me hagas esto.- susurró, pero Leon pudo escucharla perfectamente. Lo único que se le ocurrió al agente fue tomarla por el mentón y obligarla a que lo mirara. Leon estaba dispuesto a besarla nuevamente; cuando Claire notó sus intenciones se alejó rápidamente de él, y sin pensarlo más veces se acercó hasta la puerta.- Eso es lo que quiero, Leon. Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.- Sin decir nada más salió del departamento del rubio.

Las cosas no tenían que resultar así. Leon maldijo por lo bajo. Claire había sido valiente al ir a verlo y pedirle disculpas, y él había abusado de esa situación y había intentado besarla aun sabiendo que ella tiene novio. Aquí el error ya no era de ella, ahora el culpable era él.

* * *

Capítulo 7 LISTO :D

Lamento la tardanza, en mi horario sigue siendo sábado jajaja, así que voy bien con las actualizaciones. También lamento el corto capítulo, prometo recompensarlos con el próximo ;)

Ya sé que muchos querran matarme por haber hecho sufrir a la pareja principal, pero les prometo que todas estas convalecencias serán remuneradas con mucho amor más adelante.

Sigo dejando cosas inconclusas, una disculpa por eso. En el siguiente capítulo se tendrán noticias de Ángela, ya que en este capítulo simplemente he decidido dejarla fuera. Se vienen momentos Valenfield y también momentos Cleon :3

Agradezco a todos quienes han dejado review, a quienes han leído la historia y también a quienes la están siguiendo y la agregaron a sus favoritos. ;) Muchas gracias.

Rebasamos los 50 reviews :D, de verdad, muchísimas gracias a todos. Sin ustedes este fic no sería nada; gracias por su apoyo, chic s

**Camii :3 :** Sí, por fin se dieron el tan ansiado besito. Espero que este nuevo capítulo no los haya hecho sufrir demasiado, pero ya vendrás tiempos mejores para esos tortolitos, así que no se preocupen. No te preocupes, lo importante es que sigas leyendo, me motiva muchísimo. Cuídate y nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Gracias por leer y por el review ;)

**Gabyedro:** Gracias por todo el apoyo. Esta fic seguirá publicándose si recibo tan hermosos mensajes. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este no te haya defraudado, ya que he hecho sufrir a nuestros personajes principales. Gracias por seguir pendiente a la historia y por dejar review :D

**Name:** Jajaja, aquí está la conti. Espero te haya gustado. Ya sé que quizás tengas ganas de matarme por hacer sufrir a Leon y a Claire, pero prometo recompensas una vez que este mal trago haya pasado. Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar review. Nos vemos en el capítulo 8 :D

**ReLeonClaire:** Espero no haber demorado. Lamento mucho haber hecho sufrir a Leon y a Claire en este cap. Pero es necesario para la historia. De Ángela ya sabremos el siguiente capítulo. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, por leer y dejar review. Nos estamos leyendo :D

**Claire1002:** Aquí está la actualización. Sé que te sentiste mal por Leon, y quizás ahora tengas ganas de matarme por hacerlo sufrir más. Realmente lo lamento pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores, eso tenlo por seguro. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review, me motivan a seguir escribiendo. :D

**clairerefiel1:** Hola, hola. Veo una nueva lectora. Espero que la historia siga envolviéndote. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review, espero seguir leyéndote los próximos capítulos. De verdad muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. :D

**M. Bidden:** No te sientas mal por George, es que creo que aún le hace falta sufrir (y no es porque yo quiera, es por el bien de la trama solamente) Yo amo a George :3 . Jjajajaja. Sherry es un caso, ya tendremos más aventuras de ella y ahora no estará sola, alguien se incorporó a su vida. Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente, de verdad no te haces idea de cuan agradecida estoy por eso. Te prometo que algún día te invitare un delicioso rollo de canela. Nos estamos leyendo :D

**LadyKya0:** Y en este capítulo los torture más. Les di en su corazoncito tanto a Leon como a Claire, y lamento eso. Ya vendrán tiempos de recompensas para ambos. Gracias, muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo :') Nos estamos leyendo :D

**Manuela:** Hola, hola. :D . Te juro que me alegra demasiado leer a gente nueva. Muchas gracias por darle oportunidad a mi fic, por estar pendiente y por dejar review. Espero que la historia siga enganchándote y espero leerte pronto. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. :D

**MariangelaGuzman: **De Ángela ya sabremos en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que este capítulo no te haya defraudado, tuve que hacerlos sufrir por el bien de la historia, pero serán cosas que se resolverán pronto. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por permitirme leerte. Me gusta saber lo que piensan acerca del fic. Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar review. Nos vemos :D

**Ary. Valentine:** Vaya, creo que ya te lo había dicho. No sabes cuan feliz estoy de tenerte como lectora. Me alegra y mucho que te haya gustado, aún tengo cosas por perfeccionar y espero obtener tus consejos. En el fic se vienen más momentos Valenfield, que por supuesto, espero que te agraden. George va a sufrir bastante en la historia jajaja,(somos malvadas y yo también odio a Ada, pero más Ángela). Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar review.

Igualmente un abrazo. Nos estamos leyendo :D

**Claire Kennedy (Tatiana : 3)** Jajaja mucho rencor contenido contra Chris, pero tienes razón, muy en ese momento se le ocurrió visitar a Claire. Que padrísimo que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo y de verdad espero que este no te haya decepcionado, pero era necesario hacerlos sufrir. Ya nos desharemos de Ángela más adelante, el fic necesita ahora de ella. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar review. Nos leemos pronto :D

** ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! y montones de caritas felices para todos ustedes: :D**


	8. Potato

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capco****m**

* * *

Capítulo 8

-¿En dónde estabas, Claire?- habló la rubia desde el comedor sorprendiendo a la activista, quién solo intentaba escabullirse hasta su habitación.

-Eh… ¿Jill?- escuchó perfectamente la voz, pero no podía ver a nadie; todo estaba en completa penumbra.

-No, soy tú conciencia.- dijo utilizando un tono de voz inquisitorio.

Sin que Claire se lo esperara, la rubia apareció frente a ella únicamente alumbrándose el rostro con una linterna. La pelirroja no evitó dar un pequeño salto; Jill había salido prácticamente de la nada, y ahora se veía terrorífica solo alumbrando una parte de su cara.

-¿Estás loca, Jill? Casi me matas de un susto.- La pelirroja casi pega un grito histérico, pero recordó que Chris y George también estaban en el departamento. Tenía una mano puesta sobre su pecho, con semejante susto por parte de Jill su corazón se había acelerado.

-Oh, lo lamento, Claire. Solo quería darle un poco de suspenso a esto.- Se dirigió hasta el interruptor de la luz y de inmediato la encendió; apagó la linterna, y se acercó hasta Claire.

-O querías provocarme también un infarto de paso, ¿no?- dijo la pelirroja un poco malhumorada. Jill enarcó una ceja al notar el estado de ánimo de la joven activista.

-Muy bien, me canse. ¿Qué rayos te ocurre?- exigió de inmediato respuesta. Claire se sorprendió una vez más; en lo que llevaba del día, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas expresiones de sorpresa había realizado.

-No me ocurre nada…

-No me vengas con eso. Todo el día trataste de hacerles creer que estabas bien, pero a mí no me engañas, ¿todo esto tiene que ver con…?- La rubia estaba molesta, pero no había levantado la voz en ningún momento, precisamente para no atraer espectadores, que estaba segura a Claire no le convendría.

Pero fue interrumpida por el musculoso de cabellos azabaches; venía caminando por el pequeño pasillo frotándose los ojos. Posiblemente acaba de despertar, y el exceso de luz en la sala de estar, le lastimaba a la retina.

-Jill, ¿por qué tardas tanto?- tenía la voz ligeramente ronca a causa de la pequeña siesta que había tomado. Se pasó la mano completa por el rostro para intentar despejarse.

-Estaba platicando con Claire.

-¿Sobre qué?- curioso, cuestionó de inmediato. Claire ya estaba bastante irritada, su entrecejo delataba su molestia.

-Sobre… qué te importa, Chris.- Habló la pelirroja ya exasperada. Su mal humor persistía. Chris y Jill solo la observaron marcharse hacía su habitación, para después encerrarse en ella.

-¿Y ahora qué hice?- preguntó de inmediato el agente de la BSAA. Jill lo miró y solo pudo encogerse de hombros. Aunque sospechaba algo de lo que le pasaba a Claire, no era conveniente mencionarle esas sospechas a Chris.

-Solo está estresada. Anda, vayamos a descansar.- lo tomó de la mano e intentó jalar de él con destino a la habitación.

-¿Vamos a descansar?- Con una sonrisa sugerente interrumpió que Jill siguiera caminando. La rubia lo miró extrañamente, pues Chris no dejaba de menear las cejas de arriba abajo.

-Por supuesto que vamos a descansar. Tú mismo le has prohibido a George y a Claire hacer… ruidos. Además estoy cansada, así que andando; tenemos que dormir un poco.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura. Claire apenas si podía ver una conocida silueta recostada sobre su cama. Le contemplaba desde la puerta, George no se merecía que ella le traicionara; haber ido a aclarar las cosas con Leon había sido lo mejor que había hecho hasta ahora.

Se acercó hasta la cama, se sentó y volvió su vista a él. Estaba dormido, o al menos eso creía, su respiración era suave. Retiró su mirada de él y puso atención a toda la habitación; su mente comenzaba a perderse de a poco con el recuerdo de Leon. Esa tarde pudo haber sido la mejor tarde de su vida, obtuvo algo que de hace tiempo anhelaba de Leon, un beso. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿por qué ahora? Por qué ahora que tenía alguien que la quería demasiado, por qué ahora que su trabajo había sido promovido, por qué ahora que ella parecía tener una vida de sueño. Y ahí estaban, las lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia en su rostro; no quería llorar, despertaría a George, pero no pudo evitar los sollozos; solo pudo llevarse una mano a la boca e intentar contenerse, pero no estaba funcionando demasiado.

Tenía que descansar. Sin hacer demasiado ruido se recostó a un lado de George

**Los Ángeles, California**

La pequeña rubia estaba exhausta, pero también estaba muriendo de hambre. No tuvo más remedio que levantarse de la gran y cómoda cama del hotel. Buscó dentro de sus maletas algo que usar; había decidido no sacar nada de su equipaje, después de todo no se quedaría en los ángeles por mucho tiempo. Cuando al fin encontró algo que ponerse, decidió acelerar el paso y bajar cuanto antes a darse un muy merecido desayuno.

Aun iba pensando en las locuras que debieron haber hecho Claire y Leon con su apartamento. Solo esperaba que su plan realmente haya funcionado, ya tenía ganas de verlos juntos. Dejó el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando en una mesa del restaurante del mismo hotel, estaba sentado nada más y nada menos que Jake Muller. Se acercó hasta él sin pensarlo más de dos veces; quizás ayer sí había sido demasiado grosera con él, así que intentaría solucionar eso cuanto antes. Agradecía infinitamente las casualidades en este momento.

-Eh.- se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del joven mercenario.- ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- él la miró y sonrió de inmediato. Hizo un gesto con su mano indicándole que podía tomar asiento.

-¿Hoy amaneciste de buen humor, súper chica?- se dirigió a ella de forma amable.

Sherry se sentó y lo observó atentamente. No duró mucho su mirada sobre Muller, porque en seguida guio sus orbes hacia el menú sobre la mesa. Estaba sumamente callada, solo observando la lista de comida frente a ella. Jake disfrutaba de su delicioso desayuno americano, pero no podía dejar de ver a la rubia frente a él; se veía bastante concentrada buscando algo para comer, se veía realmente hermosa ahora que la tenía de nuevo frente a él. Jamás esperó verla de nuevo y menos en Nueva York, ella debería estar en Washington rindiendo servicio para la casa blanca. La miró de nuevo, seguía concentrada en su búsqueda; ninguno hasta ahora había hablado, pero afortunadamente el silencio no era incómodo.

-¿Aún no te decides, súper chica?-enarcó una ceja y la miraba atentamente

-Hay tantas cosas deliciosas en este menú que no lo sé.- habló mientras seguía con la vista fija en la lista

-¿Y por qué no simplemente eliges lo cotidiano?

-Sí, creo que sí.- cerró el menú dispuesta a levantar la mano y llamar a la mesera, pero Jake se adelantó y fue él quien llamó a la joven del servicio. Sherry lo miró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

**Washington DC**

-Leon, te ves cansado. ¿Dormiste anoche?- Helena se acercó hasta el rubio agente. Se veía realmente agotado, y la joven de cabellos castaños no pudo dejar de preocuparse.

-Solo un poco.- habló al mismo tiempo que emitía un sonoro bostezo.

-¿Cómo que solo un poco? ¿No has estado durmiendo bien?- Cuestionó con suma preocupación. Su entrecejo no puedo evitar fruncirse, realmente le preocupaba el sexi agente.

-Helena, desde hace quince años no he dormido bien, no te preocupes tanto por mí.- le dio una rápida mirada a su joven amiga y en seguida llevó ambas manos sobre su cara, se sentía realmente cansado.

-Si esto te sucediera siempre no me preocuparía por ti, amigo. Es obvio que algo extraño está ocurriéndote.- dijo la castaña posicionándose delante de él

-Ya veo, a falta de Sherry te tengo a ti para cuestionarme, ¿no?- sin esperar respuesta de Helena, Leon comenzó con su lento caminó hacia la oficina de Hunnigan.

Helena le miró marcharse. Ella sabía perfectamente como era Leon, sabía que a veces podía llegar a ser excesivamente serio, pero estaba segura que en esta ocasión algo estaba afectándole. Simplemente no era el Leon que ella dejó antes de irse a Francia; en el tiempo que se había marchado, forzosamente tuvo que pasar algo con el súper agente.

No le gustaba entrometerse en sus asuntos, pero no podía permitirse seguir viéndolo así; sea lo que sea que estaba ocurriéndole, ella estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Suspiró pesadamente, hablar con Leon sencillamente resultaría difícil.

Claire había salido muy temprano ese día a la sede de Terra Save, no se había despedido de ninguno de los inquilinos de su apartamento, y si era sincera, tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de hablar con ellos. Prefería mil veces entretenerse con el trabajo que estar rindiendo cuentas a Jill, tener que estar fingiendo delante de George, o tener que estar escuchando los estúpidos sermones de Chris. Sí, el trabajo en estos momentos era mil veces mejor que todo eso.

Tomó su humeante taza de café entre las manos y bebió de a poco. Veía a través del humo la imagen de todo lo que había sucedido ayer; aún no podía explicarse todo lo que había pasado, pero agradecía haber ido a hablar con Leon y haber intentado solucionar las cosas. No quería perder a Leon en ningún sentido, él se había convertido en un gran amigo y compañero de supervivencia. Sabía que de llegar a perderlo, perdería una parte muy importante de ella.

-Señorita Redfield, nos han enviado esto desde una conferencia dada el día de ayer.- un sujeto de edad madura y traje color gris se acercó hasta su escritorio y logró sacarla de su pensamiento.

-¿Hubo una conferencia ayer?- expectante, tomó los papeles del sujeto en la mano.

-Sí.- el sujetó la miró fijamente, la pelirroja parecía confundida.

-¿Nos informaron acerca de eso?- con el entrecejo fruncido, al fin dirigió su mirada al sujeto de traje gris.

-No teníamos idea, señorita Redfield.- él la comprendía perfectamente, ninguno de ellos había sido informado sobre ese asunto. Se limitó a observarla, no podía actuar de otra manera.

-¡Qué extraño!- guio nuevamente su mirada a los archivos que ahora estaban en sus manos.- Muchas gracias, puede retirarse.- La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento con el informe; estaba prácticamente sumergida en los datos de la conferencia. Por qué demonios no habían sido notificados acerca de eso. Terra Save tenía que estar presente en juntas o conferencias que trataran acerca del bioterrorismo, ¿acaso esta vez simplemente habían decidido dejarlos fuera?

-Claro.- sin más, el sujeto salió de su oficina y la dejó en un completo estado de confusión.

Tenía que informar cuanto antes a sus superiores, seguramente ellos podían resolver su duda. Sentiría un enorme alivio al saber que Terra Save si fue invitada a dicha conferencia, pero tenía que confirmarlo cuanto antes.

Iba con paso decidido hacia la oficina de su nuevo superior. Era un sujeto amable, pero no tanto como se había mostrado el señor West en Nueva York. En su camino seguía revisando esos papeles, hablaban sobre el uso de vacunas contra el T-Virus y C-Virus; esto no podía ser más extraño, si iban a hacer el uso vacunas, el gobierno era quien tenía que comunicarlo y según esos informes el gobierno no tenía nada que ver con eso.

**Los Ángeles, California **

Sherry y Jake habían pasado gran parte del día juntos, la verdad era que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de la hora; para ellos fue como si tan solo hubiesen transcurrido cinco minutos, cuando realmente ya llevaban cuatro horas hablando. Se habían logrado poner al día en cuanto a sus vidas; qué fue lo que estuvieron haciendo y cómo habían estado. Cada minuto era glorioso para la joven Birkin, afortunadamente no le hizo falta disculparse con Jake sobre lo ocurrido ayer, ya que el muy estúpido le había dicho que comprendía perfectamente a las chicas cuando estaban en esos malos días del mes; a Sherry no le quedó más que sonreír ante la conclusión del mercenario, que por supuesto era errónea.

-Y entonces, súper chica, ¿A qué te han mandado aquí?- estaban sentados sobre unos de los cómodos sillones de la estancia del hotel.

-Se supone que tengo que encontrarme con un sujeto que me entregara las últimas estadísticas de bioterrorismo en países Europeos.- la rubia degustaba de una deliciosa paleta.

-¿No era más sencillo que les hicieran llegar la información por correo electrónico?

-Pues sí, pero Hunnigan también me ordenó llevar al sujeto conmigo. He venido antes, así que no sé si me encuentre con ese sujeto o tenga que regresar de nuevo en algunas semanas.

-Extrañamente pensé que solo habías venido por la conferencia.

-No, como decidí adelantar el viaje, Hunnigan se enteró de último momento de esa conferencia y me obligó a ir.

-Ya veo.- una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, Sherry se extrañó por su ahora gesto.- Nunca imagine que tu serías mi contacto.- Jake sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta una pequeña USB y se la mostró a ella. La rubia solo abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Espera, tú… ¿tú eres el sujeto que tenía que darme la información?- titubeó un poco

-Yo tampoco sabía que tú eras el agente que vendría por ella. Quedaron de avisarme mañana quién era, pero creo que nos hemos adelantado.- sonrió una vez más y puso en la mano derecha de Sherry la pequeña USB.

-Sí, Hunnigan también dijo que mañana me diría si el sujeto había llegado o no.- de inmediato guardó la memoria dentro de una de las bolsas de su chaqueta color marrón.

-Tienes suerte, súper chica. Adelanté mi viaje solo por la conferencia de ayer

-No sabía que te interesara tanto.- enarcó una ceja y lo miró atentamente. ¡Cielos! Ese chico iba a volverá loca, era tan, tan… tan Jake.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, pero para esa conferencia tenía motivos.- una vez más, la miró atentamente sin perder detalles de su gesto de confusión.

-¿Qué clase de motivos?-preguntó intrigada. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima, ya no solo por su aspecto tan atractivo, sino por lo que ahora estaba diciendo.

-Eso… te lo diré después, cuando yo haya errado en mis suposiciones.- se levantó de su lugar y tendió su mano a la rubia para que de igual forma se levantará; la chica aceptó gustosa y ambos comenzaron a caminar lejos del hotel.

**Washington DC**

Tenía que hablar con ella, no quería alejarla de su vida, mucho menos con acciones tan estúpidas como las que él había tomado con ella ayer. Claire se había convertido en una persona muy especial, y aunque ahora estaba seguro de que sentía más que amistad por ella, no quería perderla como amiga, no quería perderla como nada.

Se sentía realmente mal al saber a Claire ajena a él. Pero algo en su interior seguía mortificándolo; cuando Claire y él se besaron, sospechaba que ella sentía lo mismo que él, de hecho Claire no había hecho nada por separarse, lo cual le hacía creer que la pelirroja se sentía de la misma forma. Tenía que hacer algo y haría algo; ahora que había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella no los dejaría pasar por alto. Le demostraría y con creces lo mucho que él quería tenerla en su vida de una forma permanente. Estaba consciente que sería una muy difícil labor, pero el amor no era precisamente fácil, así que si lograba su objetivo lo valoraría cada día de su vida.

-Esto es demasiado preocupante.- Hunnigan pasaba su mano de arriba abajo por la cara de Leon, pretendía llamar su atención, pero Leon simplemente parecía haber naufragado a otro mundo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?- Helena también lo miraba con clara preocupación. El aludido ni siquiera se había inmutado, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-No estoy segura, pero yo llevo alborotando la mano por un par de minutos.- no había desistido en su intento por traer a tierra al agente.

-Descuida, esto se soluciona con un poco de agua.-Helena se dirigió hasta una de las mesas en donde se posaba un gran garrafón con agua.

-No creo que este interesado en beber ahora mismo.-La joven de lentes la observo tomar un vaso y llenarlo con el vital líquido. Volvió su vista al agente, seguía extraviado en su cabeza.

Helena llegó hasta ellos con su vaso de agua, una gran sonrisa malévola estaba pintada en su rostro. Hunnigan no imaginaba lo que la agente Harper quería hacer, pero estaba segura de que Leon no quería ni podría beber agua en ese momento, estaba tan perdido que se atragantaría con el primer sorbo.

La castaña se acercó peligrosamente a su amigo, Hunnigan ahora podía captar mejor sus intenciones, se preocupó un poco, quizás sacar a Leon de sus pensamientos de esa forma era algo bastante cruel, pero tampoco hizo nada por impedirlo. Helena estaba por arrojar el agua sobre el rubio, pero sin que ella ni Hunnigan se lo esperaran Leon reaccionó más rápido de lo que él mismo esperaba, con un manotazo hizo que Harper arrojara el agua sobre ellas y no sobre él como era su objetivo principal. Ahora Hunnigan y Harper estaban bañadas en el agua de su propia maldad.

-¡Leon!- espetó furiosa la joven de lentes. Se retiró sus gafas y comenzó a limpiarlas insistentemente.

-Ustedes tienen la culpa, ¿por qué querían mojarme?- al fin habló, pero en su voz también había un deje de molestia.

-No he sido yo, ha sido Helena la de la idea.- rápidamente señaló a la de cabellos castaños, quien también trataba de secarse un poco; tenía gran parte de la blusa empapada.

-Bueno, gracias por intentar detenerla, Hunnigan.- la miró con cierto reproche, pero en el fondo estaba divertido con la escena frente a él.

-Oh, disculpa por ser tan buenas amigas y preocuparnos por ti, Kennedy.-ahora fue el turno de hablar de Helena. Exprimía con delicadeza su blusa para lograr sacar la mayor cantidad de agua posible.

-Qué extraño, cuando yo estoy preocupado por alguien jamás intento arrojarle agua.- Ya no pudo contener la risa que amenazó desde el comienzo con salir. Tenía frente a él a Helena y Hunnigan limpiándose los restos de agua, ambas tenían el maquillaje un poco corrido, lo cual las hacia lucir demasiado graciosas.

Claire había estado esperando la llegada de su superior. Cuando intentó hablar con él se le notificó que ahora no se encontraba y que regresaría más tarde, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse a esperarlo, era importante saber acerca de la conferencia. Al fin lo vio entrar, no necesitó incentivo para correr y apañar su atención.

-Señor Graham, quisiera hablar con usted.- dijo con la amabilidad que solo la caracterizaba a ella.

-Por supuesto que sí, jovencita. Acompáñeme.- el señor de inmediato emprendió camino hacia su oficina.

Al llegar ahí, el gran señor de canas en el cabello le ofreció asiento, Claire aceptó gustosa.

-Muy bien, ¿y en qué puedo ayudarla?- dirigió una cálida sonrisa a su interlocutora.

-Verá, señor Graham. Apenas hoy me he enterado que ayer en los Ángeles se dio una conferencia contra el bioterrorismo. Solo quería saber quién fue el enviado de Terra Save para asistir.- directa al punto. La pelirroja no evitó preocuparse al ver el rostro confundido de su superior, esperaba que solo fuera su gesto habitual y no una verdadera confusión.

-No tengo idea de qué conferencia me está hablando, jovencita.- Habló con seriedad. Juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio y miró fijamente a la chica.

-¿Ah no?- de alguna manera se sentía nerviosa, su superior parecía querer molestarse.- Yo tampoco tenía idea de eso, por esa razón quería venir a aclarar ese asunto con usted.

-¿Quién le ha informado acerca de esa conferencia?- sin esperar más tiempo comenzó su búsqueda a través del ordenador.

-Christian ha ido a entregarme los informes sobre esa conferencia hasta mi oficina.- lo miró atentamente. El sujeto se veía concentrado en su búsqueda tecnológica.

-Lo lamento, Claire. No sé de qué va todo esto, pero te aseguro que averiguare a fondo.- La pelirroja asintió y sin más se levantó del asiento dispuesta a retirarse de ahí

-Manténgame informada, por favor.- ya cerca de la puerta habló por última vez.

-No se preocupe, jovencita.- le sonrió una vez más y volvió su atención al ordenador.

No debería ser un asunto tan preocupante como lo hacían parecer Claire y el señor Graham, pero cuando uno ya estaba sumergido hasta el cuello en estos temas debían preocuparse por absolutamente todo. Terra Save era una organización oficial, por lo tanto tenían que ser notificados e invitados a dichos eventos; los activistas tenían que ser los principales asistentes a ese tipo de reuniones. Tenían que enterarse hasta del mínimo detalle; tenían que saber quiénes fueron los anfitriones del evento, qué temas se habían tratado y qué clase de personas habían asistido, también tenían que saber si en la casa blanca estaban al tanto de esa conferencia.

Claire salió de su trabajo con los pensamientos absortos en eso, sabía que quizás estaba preocupándose exageradamente, pero no debían ni podían bajar la guardia.

Sin que se lo esperara, Leon estaba frente a ella. Parecía que el mundo entero tenía algo contra ella, ayer había sido Jill y ahora era el sexi agente de la D.S.O. No sabía que había hecho en su vida anterior, pero todos parecían dispuestos a querer matarla de un ataque cardiaco.

-¡Leon!- exclamó un tanto nerviosa. Nuevamente se llevó una mano hasta su pecho para sentir a su agitado corazón.

-Lo lamento, Claire, no quería asustarte.- la miró atento, esperaba que Claire no se desmayara en ese instante.- ¿Podemos hablar?- cuestionó una vez que vio a la pelirroja tranquilizarse un poco.

-Claro.- ahora sí estaba tranquila. Se sentía ansiosa con Leon frente a ella, pero no podía actuar como una estúpida adolescente y hacerse la orgullosa, tenía que afrontar todo cuanto se le atravesara en el camino.

Leon la encaminó hasta su auto y le abrió la puerta de lado del copiloto. Claire agradecía en estos momentos haber dejado su viejo automóvil en Nueva York, sino ahora no estaría viajando en el mismo lugar que el atractivo Leon Kennedy. ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando? Sacudió su cabeza incitando a esos pensamientos alejarse de una vez por todas.

El agente se adentró al auto y pudo ver a Claire un poco alterada, tenía la cabeza gacha. No quiso darle vueltas al asunto y emprendió el camino hacia su bar preferido.

**Washington DC, departamento de Claire**

-No he visto a Claire en todo el día, ¿qué se está creyendo?- espetó el Redfield mayor.

-Tranquilízate, Chris. Claire sabe cuidarse perfectamente bien, ¿no es así, George?- Habló Jill desde la cocina, preparaba algunos emparedados para la cena de esa noche.

-Sí, Chris, cálmate.- dijo sin emoción alguna. Estaba recostado en el sofá, veía la tv pero realmente no estaba mirándola.

Chris y Jill se sorprendieron por la actitud del activista. No era un joven que hablara sin sentido, siempre que hablaba era animado. Chris ya no resistía la duda, algo estaba pasando con su testaruda hermana, algo que ahora hasta estaba afectando a George. Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella y también con George, estaba curioso por saber la opinión de ambos.

Jill posó su mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que el musculoso hombre dejara de prestar atención a su deprimido "cuñado". La rubia le sonrió y Chris no podía no corresponder ese dulce gesto.

-Dales tiempo.- Jill ya sabía que Chris estaba preocupado por su hermana, pero ahora también lo veía preocupado por George. Chris se giró y la tomó por la cintura hasta acercarla a sus labios; la rubia sonrió rozando los labios de su fuerte amante y pronto estaban terminando con un corto, delicado, pero delicioso beso.

**En algún otro lugar de Washington DC**

Se dio un último vistazo frente al espejo. Era una perfecta noche para salir y disfrutar de la vida nocturna de Washington. Solo hacía falta ajustar algunos cuantos detalles y estaría lista para guiarse ella misma en un agradable tour.

Salió de su cuarto de hotel con un lindo vestido azul marino y unos tacones en color negro en conjunto con su bolsa de mano. Estaba dispuesta a pasar una agradable noche en algún antro de la ciudad; su objetivo desde el principio era Leon, pero tampoco podía privarse de una buena vida, así que saldría y disfrutaría de esta noche a cabalidad.

Comenzó con su camino fuera del hotel, empleados del hotel le habían ofrecido el servicio de taxi pero ella se negó rotundamente a tomarlo, quería caminar y perderse entre la gente.

Claire y Leon estaban instalados en una mesa solo para dos y pegados a un gran ventanal. El lugar tenía bastante buen ambiente; Claire estaba confundida, pensó que Leon quería hablar tranquilamente, y estaba casi segura que en ese lugar podían hacer de todo menos hablar con tranquilidad. Su confusión terminó cuando escuchó a Leon ordenar, era claro que solo estaba ahí por las bebidas que tenían por objetivo quemar la garganta, ella solo pidió un vaso con limonada, no disfrutaba mucho del alcohol.

-Claire, yo…- comenzó pero se vio interrumpido la joven mesera quien no dejaba de enviar miradas sugerente al rubio

-Aquí tiene lo que pidió.- la mujer solo se había dirigido al agente ignorando completamente a la pelirroja. Leon ni siquiera la miraba, mantenía la vista fija en la chica frente a él

-Gracias.- y eso fue todo lo que obtuvo la joven mesera del agente.

-Ya las hacen más cínicas, ¿no?- la pelirroja observo a la mesera alejarse, se dio cuenta que se había molestado por la poca atención que Leon le había prestado.

-¿Te molesta?- cuestionó de inmediato, esperaba en lo más profundo de su ser que Claire se pusiera celosa por esa escena.

-No, solo era un comentario.- lo miró de reojo y prefirió concentrarse en su bebida. Leon solo se permitió una sonrisa ladina, quizás Claire sí se había molestado.

-Esto, Claire… yo… quiero disculparme contigo.- la miró esperando que ella prestara su atención a él, y lo logro, Claire de inmediato estaba viéndolo directamente.

-No hace falta.- dibujo una débil sonrisa en su rostro, Leon correspondió el gesto.

-Sí hace falta, Claire. Yo no quiero que te quedes con una mala imagen de mí, no quería faltarte el respeto.- ahora su gesto era serio. Claire lo miró atentamente, no estaba segura de cómo contestar a eso.

-No te preocupes, además no actuaste solo, en ese caso discúlpame tú también.

-No tengo nada que disculparte, a mí no me ha afectado.- Y ahí estaba una vez más ese Leon que creía no reconocer. Por qué parecía esforzarse en cautivarla sutilmente. Le sonrió una vez más, pero esta vez ya no tenía palabras para decir.

Claire comenzó a beber de su limonada. Leon no podía quitarle los ojos de encima; aunque Claire intentara esconder su rostro, él ya sabía que había logrado sonrojarla. No quería ir demasiado deprisa, quizás se estaba excediendo, no quería perder la confianza de Claire. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Claire no era como las demás chicas, esas que al primer comentario agradable ya se estaban arrojando a sus brazos, Claire era diferente todas ellas y ella jamás cedería con ese tipo de cosas.

-Claire, no quiero que te preocupes, seguiremos siendo los mismos de siempre.- dijo con cautela, Claire al fin decidió levantar el rostro.

-Me alegra, no quiero perderte como amigo, Leon.- su sonrisa se había ampliado notablemente.

Leon se sintió satisfecho, había logrado ser el mismo para ella. No podía dejar de mirarla, era realmente hermosa. Solo quería saber qué era lo que ella sentía por el tal George, si se enteraba que Claire realmente lo amaba, se alejaría de ella y no interferiría en su camino, pero si el encontraba alguna anomalía en su relación, no pensaría ni dos veces en conquistarla.

**Los Ángeles, California **

Al fin habían llegado al hotel, después de todo un día paseando por las calles de L.A. Estaban cansados, habían recorrido grandes kilómetros, y cada kilómetro lo habían disfrutado a todo su esplendor. Ambos se sentían cómodos estando juntos. Jake había decidido acompañar a Sherry hasta su habitación de hotel.

-¿Cuándo es que nos vamos, súper chica?- habló mirando como Sherry metía su keycard en la puerta.

-No lo sé, Hunnigan será quien me diga eso.- se giró para verlo de frente. La puerta de su habitación ya estaba abierta.

-Muy bien, entonces descansa.- se acercó hasta ella y sin dudarlo le dio una delicado beso en la comisura de sus labios. Y así sin más se alejó de la pequeña rubia dejándola en un estado que cualquiera pensaría que estaba catatónica.

-¡Santa madre!- salió de su embelesamiento y se llevó una mano hasta sus labios. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, pero se sentía realmente contenta. No espero y en seguida se encerró en su habitación, sin duda alguna, ese había sido el mejor día en toda su vida.

**Washington DC**

Después de todo el tour que había logrado hacer, no había encontrado un lugar llamativo. Al final optó por entrar a ese bar que parecía agradable en la fachada, estaba segura de que ahí encontraría muy buen ambiente.

Se acercó hasta la entrada y de inmediato se le permitió el paso. Escaneo por completo el lugar, definitivamente disfrutaría mucho ahí, la gente parecía demasiado a gusto. Buscó con la mirada un buen lugar para sentarse, pero a la hora de hacer revisión al lugar, notó una mesa con una persona bastante bien conocida por ella, pero estaba acompañado. No se cuestionó sobre si acercarse o no, simplemente fue directo a él.

Leon y Claire mantenían una charla amena; habían cambiado de tema y ahora platicaban sobre las cosas que les gustaban y las cosas que lograban desagradarlos. Era divertido creer que en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse no sabían los gustos del otro. Ahora Leon sabía que Claire tenía una gran debilidad por el helado de Chocolate y de que solía babear mientras dormía, también que se ponía de muy mal humor si era despertada, forzosamente tenía que despertarse ella sola. Claire también ya estaba informada acerca del agente, y ahora sabía que Leon también era amante del helado de chocolate pero solo a altas horas de la noche, era como una muy extraña manía; también sabía que cuando estaba muy cansado le daba por roncar. Ambos estaban disfrutando de la plática, hasta que…

-Oh, Leon. Qué sorpresa…- Habló Ángela justo detrás de Leon, pero se interrumpió a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de la chica que ocupaba el otro asiento.- Claire Redfield, ¿cierto?

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo 8. Otra vez lo he subido tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Y sí, siempre tiene que llegar alguien a interrumpir el momento de Leon y Claire :(

Como se habrán dado cuenta no nombre este capítulo, y es que no tuve idea de cómo nombrarlo. Es por eso que requiero de su ayuda para bautizarlo, así que acetpo sus sugerencias para el nombre de este capítulo :p

Agradezco a todos quienes han dejado review, a quienes han leído la historia y también a quienes la están siguiendo y la agregaron a sus favoritos. ;) Muchas gracias.

**Camii :3** Jajajaja, lo sé, el infierno estará esperando por mí.

Sí, el aguacate definitivamente cuenta. Si el aspecto de la comida no me agrada no me lo como, así que ya somos dos, no te preocupes ;) (Tampoco me gusta el sushi J ). Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar comentario. :D

**Name:** Gracias, amiga. No te preocupes, que el momento en que tengan que unirse Leon y Claire llegará, aún no sé cuándo, pero llegará. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Nos estamos leyendo. :D

**M. Bidden:** Sí, más sufrimiento para George, muajajaja :p

Jajajaja, Chris es un descarado y jamás va a cambiar. Aún no sabemos cómo es que hizo George para ser novio de Claire, y gracias a eso, tendré que ingeniármelas para un flashback que nos diga cómo es que ocurrió.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por tu valioso review. Nos leemos pronto! :D

**Ary. Valentine: **Que bien que te guste Jake, yo también lo amo. :3 Creo que en este ya no hubo tanto drama, pero aun así espero que te haya gustado. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por dejar review pero sobre todo por leer. Muchas, muchas gracias :D

**ana:** Saludos! J Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Nos estamos leyendo más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

**ReLeonClaire:** Jajajaja, sí verdad? George y Claire estaban bien, pero lejos; jajaja me has hecho reír con eso. Oh, y tendremos más sobre Jake y Sherry, espero que te agrade. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Nos vemos en el capítulo 9 J

**MariangelaGuzman:** Sí, todo el sufrimiento por el que están pasando será recompensado más adelante, así que usted no se me preocupe ;) Muchísimas gracias por seguir pendiente al fic y por tu review J

**LadyKya0: **Jajaja, es por el bien del fic. Te premeto que todos estos malos momentos van a solucionarse de una forma muy agradable. Trato de hacer a Helena simpática, es que así me parece que es jeje :P Y no te preocupes, que habrá mucho de Jake y Sherry en este fic. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Nos estamos leyendo :D

**The valkyrie goddess:** Hola, hola J Muchísimas gracias por dejar review, pero sobre todo por leer. Nos estamos leyendo :D

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! y montones de caritas felices para todos ustedes: :D**


	9. Naufragando en sentimientos

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom**

* * *

Capítulo 9. Naufragando en sentimientos.

-Oh, Leon. Qué sorpresa…- habló Ángela justo detrás del agente, pero se interrumpió a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de la chica que ocupaba el otro asiento.- Claire Redfield, ¿cierto?

-Hola, Ángela. Sí, soy Claire.- la pelirroja hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ofrecer una sonrisa sincera.

La castaña, quien perteneciera a la S.R.T., no sentía agrado alguno por la menor de los Redfield, de hecho, no era un secreto para ella misma; desde que la había conocido en Harvardville y desde que supo que esa joven "inexperta", según su criterio, había logrado salir con vida de Raccoon City, sentía detestarla.

No entendía cómo esa chiquilla pudo ser capaz de salir con vida del aparente apocalipsis que se vivió en Raccoon City, y la familia de su hermano, Curtis, no hubiese tenido siquiera la oportunidad de pedir ayuda. Sin duda alguna, el ver a la joven Redfield nuevamente, no le era para nada grato, y menos ahora que parecía ser bastante cercana a Leon.

-¿Vienes aquí sola, Ángela?- preguntó el rubio logrando sacar a la Miller de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Oh… sí, vengo sola.- se apresuró a decir.

Leon miró a Claire, él quería pasar su tiempo con la linda pelirroja, pero tampoco estaba en su forma de ser el hecho de ignorar a Ángela. Así que no tuvo más remedio que ofrecer un lugar a la castaña.

-¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?- ofreció el rubio.

-¿No los interrumpo?- cuestionó la castaña. Miró a ambos y pudo ver un poco de duda en sus rostros.

-No, Ángela. Yo estaba por irme, así que tú y Leon pueden quedarse aquí.- para sorpresa de Ángela e igual de Leon, la pelirroja estaba ofreciéndole su lugar a la Miller.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?- el rubio se levantó de su lugar al ver que la joven activista tomaba sus cosas y se levantaba de su asiento.

-Sí, Leon. Ya es un poco tarde, Chris me estará esperando.- hizo un gesto divertido y después colocó su bolso sobre su hombro.

-Bien, entonces deja que te lleve.- el rubio dio un último sorbo a su bebida y se disponía a salir junto con su amiga.

-Oh, no, no… no te preocupes por mí, puedo tomar un taxi.- hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia a la situación.- No dejarás sola a Ángela, ¿cierto?

-Pero…- intentó replicar la decisión de la activista.

-Pero nada, te veré después, ¿de acuerdo?- así sin más, llevó sus pies hasta la salida y salió por completo del lugar.

George tenía la vista fija en la pantalla del televisor de la sala de Claire, pero la atención la tenía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Él sabía que quizás pudiese estar exagerando las cosas, pero no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente preocupado. Tenía que darle tiempo a su testaruda novia, ella solía estresarse en demasía, aún sin siquiera ser necesario. El sólo hecho de recordar eso, le hizo sonreír.

_oOoOo Flashback oOoOo _

_-Claire, por favor, me vas a volver loco.- habló George desde la entrada de la oficina de Claire._

_-La que se va a volver loca soy yo, George, ¿ no lo entiendes?- la pelirroja ya exasperada, revolvía insistentemente algunos papeles sobre su escritorio._

_-Por supuesto que lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es tu insistencia de buscar en un lugar en el que ya has revisado más de cien veces.-el pelinegro divertido con la escena, se permitió sonreír por la actitud de su muy despistada novia._

_-Escucha, George, yo deje esos informes aquí.- la activista se giró para encararlo, se veía desesperada. De hecho, la molestia de Claire podía ser detectada a miles de kilómetros y por personas que no tenían la mínima idea de cómo era ella. _

_-¿Estás segura?- con las manos ocultas detrás de su espalda, se acercó hasta la enojada mujer. _

_-Sí, estoy segura que los dejé aquí.- señaló con su mano derecha la "escena del crimen". Estaba a punto de perder la cordura. _

_-Te urge un descanso, Claire.- en ese momento dejó de ocultar sus manos y puso frente a Claire los informes que según ella, había dejado sobre su escritorio. _

_La pelirroja emitió un sonoro suspiro y tomó los informes de las manos de George. El pelinegro sólo se permitió sonreír y negar divertido con la cabeza. Claire también se dio la oportunidad de sonreír, después de todo George tenía razón al decirle que era muy despistada y poco ordenada. _

_-Además no sé por qué te preocupas tanto, estos informes se entregan en un mes y para colmo tú tienes el borrador en tu laptop.- declaró George, logrando que Claire rompiera en puras carcajadas._

_oOoOo Fin flashback oOoOo_

-Tierra llamando a George.- habló Jill ya cerca del novio de Claire.

-¡Houston, tenemos un problema!- Chris también se unió al intento de Jill por atraer la atención de su "cuñado", sólo que a diferencia de la ahora rubia, Chris decidió ser más drástico y le arrojó con demasiada fuerza uno de los pesados cojines del sofá.

-¿Qué mierda, Chris?- gritó George luego de ser atacado por el cojín volador.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, George.-inquirió de inmediato el Redfield mayor.

El activista lo miró de reojo, el hermano de su novia podía llegar a ser desesperante cuando se lo proponía. A veces se molestaba por las cosas que Chris le decía, pero ahora su molestia radicaba en el fuerte golpe que se llevó gracias al cojín arrojado por el mismo hombre. No dejaría que Chris se diera cuenta que realmente le había dolido, sólo le quedaba aguantarse el dolor que sentía en la cara. Le agradaba el Redfield mayor, de hecho, consideraba llevarse muy bien con él, pero cuando el sujeto musculoso hacía uso de su fuerza, no podía hacer nada por responder. No solo porque no lo superaría en fuerza, sino porque se trataba del hermano de su amada novia y no quería causar problemas si llegaba a perder la cordura en el juego que ambos se traían.

-Ya déjalo, Chris.- habló Jill dirigiéndose al Redfield.- George, te preguntaba si estabas seguro de no querer cenar.- ahora prestaba su atención al otro integrante del apartamento.

-No tengo apetito, Jill. Muchas gracias de todas formas.- se levantó del sofá y se dispuso a ir hacia la habitación que ahora compartía con Claire.

En ese preciso momento la puerta del departamento se abrió y Claire se adentró a su hogar. George detuvo su marcha y se quedó mirando a la nueva integrante. Claire cerró la puerta tras ella y en seguida guió su mirada hacia sus visitas. Jill, Chirs y George no dejaban de verla, la pelirroja pudo sentirse increíblemente incómoda, jamás en su vida había tenido tantas miradas asesinas encima. Excepto esa vez en Raccoon City, ahí no solo querían asesinarla, querían comérsela; suerte que ninguno de ellos era un zombie.

-¿Tienen ganas de comerme?- preguntó la pelirroja con cautela.

-¿Qué?- Chris arqueó una ceja, no comprendía la pregunta de su hermana.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Claire. Pero quizás George sí tenga ganas de devorarte… completita.- La rubia meneaba sus cejas sugerentemente, claramente estaba haciendo uso de los dobles sentidos.

-¡Jill!- Advirtió Chris de inmediato.

-¿Qué?- la rubia parecía divertida, no había nada más gracioso que ver a Chris celando a su hermanita.

George también parecía divertido con el comentario de Jill, y es que la rubia no iba tan errada con su suposición; después de todo, hacía mucho que no estaba con Claire en un plano mucho más íntimo. Miró a su novia, se veía un poco más animada que ayer, sin duda necesitaba un respiro y por supuesto, los comentarios bañados en doble sentido de Jill Valentine.

Leon y Ángela se habían quedado solos en el bar. La castaña llevaba alrededor de media hora hablando sin sentido, Leon intentaba escucharla y prestarle toda su atención, pero cierta pelirroja se negaba a abandonar su aturdida cabeza. Pudo escuchar sólo algunas de las cosas que decía Ángela, como que recientemente se había mudado a Boston, y que sus vacaciones estaba tomándolas en Washington porque su tía vivía ahí y hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía. También pudo rescatar de la plática, que había abandonado su puesto en la S.R.T. porque no quería tener que volver a enfrentarse a situaciones como la de Harvardville. Leon sonrió internamente ante eso, pues siempre pensó que Ángela no sobreviviría a un apocalipsis zombie estando ella sola.

-Y entonces, ¿qué hacían tú y Claire aquí?- Preguntó la castaña tan pronto como se le presentó la oportunidad. Leon la miró atentamente y no puedo evitar que su ceño se frunciera.

-Sólo conversábamos.- contestó y en seguida dio un pequeño sorbo a su whisky.

-¿Se frecuentan desde lo de Harvardville?- curiosa, volvió a cuestionar al agente.

Leon dio un sorbo más a su pequeño vaso con Whisky, no entendía a qué punto quería llegar la castaña. Si había algo que le molestaba al rubio, era ser cuestionado sobre las cosas que hacía o no; detestaba que la gente invadiera su privacidad. Únicamente se limitó a mirarla con seriedad.

-Nos conocimos desde Raccoon City, pero nos frecuentamos desde que ella se mudó aquí.- declaró finalmente el rubio.

Ángela se sorprendió por su respuesta, ella pensó que se conocían de Harvardville. Cuando Leon había dicho dentro de la zona Vip del aeropuerto de aquella ciudad que Claire era una se las sobrevivientes de Raccoon City, jamás se habría imaginado que ambos hubiesen estado juntos es ese momento. Pensó que quizás Leon sabía de ella por los informes que solían llegar a la casa blanca, pero no que hubiesen sido compañeros de supervivencia.

-¿Estuvieron juntos en Raccoon City?- inquirió Ángela.

-Sí.- fue todo lo que estuvo dispuesto a contestarle. No quería darle pie a que siguiera con su absurdo interrogatorio.

**Washington, apartamento de Claire.**

George se había retirado a la habitación de Claire, quería tomar una ducha y después descansar un poco; Chris había preferido ir a la habitación que estaba ocupando junto con Jill a ver un poco de televisión. Jill y Claire habían quedado solas en la estancia del departamento, ambas miraban la tv sentadas sobre el sofá. Chris no había querido estar con ellas, no sólo porque veían programas que a él no le gustaban, sino porque pensaba que quizás ellas querían tener un momento solo de "chicas", y sabía perfectamente que a Claire le hacía falta una de esas charlas con Jill.

-Claire, sabes que no me gusta ser insistente, pero me preocupas.- Jill dejó su vaso con agua sobre la mesa céntrica y se sentó de tal manera que pusiera completa atención a la pelirroja.

-¿A qué te refieres?-arqueó la ceja y se giró para encarar a su interlocutora.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?-inquirió nuevamente la rubia.

-¿Por qué piensas que me preocupa algo?- La pelirroja cuestionó una vez más. Claramente no tenía ganas de hablar y la agente de la BSAA ya lo sabía.

-Ya me cansé de las preguntas, tienes que responderme alguna vez.-dijo con seriedad y la miró insistentemente.

Claire sabía que contra Jill jamás podría, ella era muy perseverante y lograba de cualquier forma su objetivo. Jamás podría ocultarle nada a esa astuta chica; dejó ir un pesado suspiro y la miró nuevamente, solo que esta vez, su mirada no era la misma de siempre; algo estaba preocupándole a la activista.

-Yo no sé cómo son las cosas ahora en tu trabajo, pero estoy segura que tu estado de ánimo no tiene nada que ver con Terra Save.- La rubia tomó una vez más la palabra.

La pelirroja se sintió descubierta, intuía que Jill tarde o temprano se enteraría de todo, esperaba que fuera tarde, pero esa ya no era una posibilidad. Quizás lo mejor en este momento era contarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, tal vez y con suerte la rubia pudiese aconsejarle y ayudarle con todo ese asunto.

**En algún otro lugar de Washington **

-Disfruté mucho esta noche, Leon.- sonrió tímidamente. Estaban afuera del hotel en donde estaba hospedándose la ex policía.

-Sí, ha sido… entretenida.- devolvió la sonrisa.

-Quizás nos veamos otra vez.- sugirió la mujer.

El agente no tenía nada en contra de Ángela, pero no era una chica que precisamente robara su atención; era simpática, cierto, pero sólo de esa manera podía verla. Quizás eso se debía a que él ya tenía un objeto de limeranza, y era Claire. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos. Ya sabía que era lo que sentía por Claire, pero también estaba consciente de que la pelirroja ya tenía a alguien con quien compartir sus mejores momentos.

-Tal vez.- contestó al fin. La chica se quedó conforme con la respuesta del atractivo agente, quizás ese sería el primer paso de su tan ansiado plan: "lograr tener algo más con el rubio".

Leon había ofrecido llevarla hasta su hotel luego de haber convivido por más de una hora en el bar. La que había hablado en su mayoría fue la ex perteneciente a la S.R.T., Leon por su parte, sólo se había dedicado a contestar las preguntas que esta le había hecho. Él esperaba pasar lo que restaba de ese día con su vieja amiga, pero habían sido interrumpidos por la castaña. Sin duda alguna, lo mejor del día había sido el momento que había compartido con Claire, ahora sabía cosas de ella que nunca hubiese imaginado, y ni hablar de Claire, que ahora sabía más del agente que su propia madre.

Nunca había sido una persona que le gustase compartir las cosas que hacía, de hecho se había molestado cuando Ángela había intentado hurgar en su vida, sin embargo, con Claire había sido completamente diferente, se sintió demasiado cómodo recordando cosas de su vida con la pelirroja, incluso recordando a cierta espía.

_oOoOo Flashback oOoOo_

_-¿Volviste a verla después de España?- peguntó con tranquilidad, no quería incomodarlo._

_-Sólo una vez.- respondió con tal sinceridad que la pelirroja supo que era verdad._

_Claire sonrió débilmente, no entendía por qué esas palabras estaban afectándole. Ella tenía conocimiento de lo que Leon había sentido por la de rasgos asiáticos, la pregunta que rondaba ahora su mente era ¿qué sentía en este preciso momento por ella?_

_-La he visto en más ocasiones, Claire.- junto sus manos sobre la mesa y dirigió una penetrante mirada a su acompañante._

_-Como en China, ¿no?- habló con debilidad, quizás fue el intento de un susurro. Agachó un poco su cabeza, no entendía muy bien el por qué, pero tal vez se debía a la mirada que tenía el agente sobre ella. _

_-Sí…- contestó de igual forma a su pregunta. Vio perfectamente como ella evitó verlo, quizás la plática no estaba agradándole mucho, ¿debería tomar eso como una señal a su favor?- Escucha, Claire… sí, nos hemos visto varias veces, pero nunca ha ocu…_

_-No, Leon. No tienes que darme explicaciones, tú eres libre hacer lo que quieras.- lo interrumpió rápidamente, no quería que continuara. Él llegaría hasta el punto en donde sus palabras la hirieran más que nada, lo sabía, y no quería sentirlo._

_-¿Lo quieres?- preguntó el agente sorprendiendo a la pelirroja._

_-¿Qué?- arqueó su ceja._

_-¿Quieres a tu novio?- repitió la pregunta, sólo que en esta ocasión había sido más específico. Quizás era una pregunta un tanto tonta, pero tenía esa necesidad de escucharlo por ella misma._

_-Leon, es mi novio…- contestó como si esa fuera la respuesta a todos los misterios del universo. _

_-Eso no asegura nada.- dijo mientras jugueteaba con el vaso que contenía Whisky. _

_-Pensé que no hablaríamos sobre esto.- habló con un deje de molestia en la voz. _

_El agente se molestó por esa actitud; él ya le había contado sobre Ada, y ella no quería contarle sobre ese tal George. Aunque se había molestado, no quería generar una discusión por ese hecho. Lo mejor era cambiar el tema y comenzar de nuevo. Le dolía que Claire se comportara como una completa desconocida con él, la vez que se habían besado en su apartamento no había sido el primer beso que habían compartido, ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero prefería hacer como que nada hubiera ocurrido._

_-Lo lamento, no quería incomodarte.- tomó su mano para tener su atención.- Mejor dime, ¿qué tal te ha ido en tu nuevo empleo?-la pelirroja al fin había levantado la cabeza y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír sinceramente. _

_oOoOo Fin flashback oOoOo _

Ahora que reflexionaba mejor sobre la actitud de Claire, sabía que algo estaba ocurriéndole. Ella no había querido dar una respuesta acerca de la pregunta que le había hecho, fácil hubiese sido que ella contestara con lo cotidiano: "sí, sí lo quiero", pero no, ella había optado por evadir completamente su pregunta. Ahora se sentía un poco mejor, ahondaría en la vida de la pelirroja y averiguaría por sí mismo que era lo que ella sentía.

**Apartamento de Claire**

-Jill, yo…- no sabía qué decir, no sabía por dónde empezar. Miró hacía el pasillo, no quería ser descubierta ni por George ni por Chris.

-¿Qué sientes por Leon?- directa al grano, Jill no era una chica que se anduviera con rodeos. Claire fue tomada con la guardia baja, no esperaba esa pregunta por parte de la rubia; pensó que quizás tenía que explicarle todo desde el principio, pero Jill había sido más lista y ya sabía de qué iba todo el asunto.

-¿Por qué asumes que siento algo por él?-intervino torpemente.

-Porque hubiese sido más fácil que me dijeras que sólo es un amigo.- habló segura, como sólo ella sabía serlo.

Una vez más, la pelirroja quedó sorprendida por lo hábil que era esa mujer, o quizás era que ella se estaba volviendo más torpe de lo habitual. Fuese lo que fuese, Jill había ganado en esta ocasión, ya no había nada que ocultarle y sentía esa enorme necesidad de platicar con alguien.

-No lo sé.- contestó al fin a su pregunta.

-¿Por qué estás confundida, Claire?- habló con calma, sabía que su cuñada estaba sumergida en un lio grande, al menos para sus sentimientos.

-Son muchas cosas, Jill.- agachó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué sientes por George?-lanzó una pregunta más, Claire levantó su cabeza y sólo pudo sonreír débilmente.

-Ya no lo sé.- torció un poco la boca.- Sé que lo quiero, pero ya no sé de qué forma.

-Yo creo que sí lo sabes, Claire. Sólo que insistes en hacerte creer cosas.- dicho esto tomó su vaso con agua que posaba sobre la mesa céntrica y se levantó de su lugar acercándose al pasillo.- Hablamos después y piensa en lo que te dije.- sin más, se fue directo a su habitación y se adentró en ella.

Claire se quedó perdida en el espacio, ¿será que Jill tenía razón o que verdaderamente ya no sabía lo que sentía? Suspiró profundamente, George no se merecía nada de eso, él era un chico muy especial y había aprendido a quererlo, con él pasaba divertidas horas, sin embargo, Leon le hacía sentir completamente diferente, la ponía nerviosa y le hacía tener esas insistentes ganas de besarlo. Algo definitivamente no iba bien, quizás no estaba segura de sus sentimientos, pero sí estaba segura de que no quería lastimar a ninguno de los dos.

-¡Ay Claire!- suspiró una vez más antes de levantarse y retirarse igualmente a su habitación.

**Los Ángeles, california**

Estaba disfrutando de todo a cabalidad. Pasar el día con Jake era mejor de lo que su mente podía llegar a imaginar. El joven mercenario era muy atento con ella, nunca antes un hombre se había mostrado así de preocupado por su persona. Disfrutaba tenerlo ahora mismo frente a ella, apunto de besarla, y ansiaba que sus manos recorrieran cada centímetro de su piel. Se moría por sentirlo con ella, y ya estaba cerca, por fin llegaría ese momento. Jake fue acercándose lenta y peligrosamente.

-Sherry.- habló Jake a la lejanía.

Se negó al llamado, ella quería continuar con lo que habían empezado. Los molestos ruidos del ambiente no la dejaban disfrutar ese ansiado momento. Un ruido hueco, como si alguien llamará a la puerta, podía escucharse insistentemente.

-¡Sherry!- Pidió nuevamente, sólo que esta vez levantó la voz.

Sherry rodó por la cama y logró caer de lleno al suelo. Se acomodó el cabello y en ese momento se enteró que todo había sido un estúpido sueño. Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó. Alzó las sabanas de la cama y en seguida se dirigió hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con la voz adormilada. Tenía el cabello completamente revuelto; Jake al verla en ese estado, pensó que era lo más tierno que había visto hasta ahora.

-¿Se te han pegado las sabanas, súper chica, o es que tu sueño ha sido tan entretenido como para dormir hasta las dos de la tarde?- cuestionó divertido, pero Sherry sólo pudo bufar un poco molesta.

_"Si lo supieras"_- pensó para sus adentros.

-Escucha, sólo venía a decirte que mi contacto me dijo que tú eras el agente a quién tenía que dar la información.- divertido con la situación, hizo énfasis a lo evidente.

-Vaya, qué interesante. Jamás me habría imaginado que tú eras mi contacto.- su voz seguía adormilada, y sus manos jugaban a revolver su rubio y corto cabello.

-Sherry, tú ya sabías que yo era tu contacto.- declaró con obviedad.

-¿En serio?- preguntó mientras dejaba ir un gran bostezo.

-Ayer nos enteramos, Sherry. ¡Rayos, que extraña te has vuelto!- la miró incrédulo, no podía creer lo olvidadiza que era esa rubia mujercita.

- Cielos, Jake, sólo estaba siendo sarcástica... así como tú.- sonrió divertida, no esperaba que Jake creyera sus palabras. Obviamente estaba jugando, ya sabía que ella podía ser muy distraída, pero aún recordaba esa parte.

-Bien, ¿qué haremos ahora?- igual estaba divertido, creyó que la rubia realmente había olvidado que él era el contacto.

-Hunnigan no debe tardar en llamarme, supongo que mañana mismo estaremos viajando a Washington.- dejó ir un bostezo más. Sus ojos aún intentaban acostumbrarse a la luz; quedarse dormida hasta tarde lograba afectarle demasiado.

-Muy bien, alístate, iremos a comer.- sin decir nada más, se alejó por el largo pasillo.

La pequeña rubia sonrió al verlo alejarse. Estaba actuando como una verdadera tonta, sólo esperaba que la baba no se le estuviese escurriendo por la boca. Para asegurarse de ello, llevó una mano hasta su rostro y tentó su boca. Suspiró aliviada y de inmediato se fue a dar una ducha.

**Washington DC**

Jill se quedó pensando en lo que había hablado con Claire. Esa chica, hermana de Chris, solía ser bastante bondadosa. Ya ni siquiera se trataba de lo que ella sentía, se trataba de lo que los demás sentían. Valentine sabía que era algo egoísta pensar de esa manera, pero había momentos en que las personas tenían que preocuparse por ellas mismas y no por lo demás. Ya conocía a la pequeña Redfield, y sabía que era aferrada a sus decisiones, pero ella lograría hacerle ver las cosas; y si la pelirroja resultaba estar enamorada de Leon, ella estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarla con eso.

-¿Y qué tanto han hablado Claire y tú?- el hombre de prominentes músculos preguntó intrigado logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Chris.- iba camino al comedor, pero se giró para responder a la muy curiosa pregunta.

-¿No vas a decirme de qué han hablado?- se fingió indignado y logró su objetivo, una sonrisa por parte de su amada rubia.

-No, no te diré nada.- caminó hasta quedar por detrás de él.

-Entonces yo tampoco te hablaré.- en cuanto la vio acercarse, se giró para prestar atención al televisor.

-Yo dije que no iba a decirte nada de lo que hablé con Claire, más no que no iba a hablarte.- se acercó hasta el intimidante hombre y lo tomó por los hombros. Chris permanecía sentado sobre el sofá de la sala

-Pero yo he dicho que no voy a hablarte.- continuó con su actuación y trató de ignorarla.

-¿Estás seguro?- habló con un derroche de sensualidad, seguido a eso, tomó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios.

Chris se resistía a hablar, claramente estaba jugando, no estaba realmente molesto. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría rindiéndose ante su hermosa novia, pero quería dejarla insistir. Solía ser muy dulce cuando lo hacía.

-Entonces, ¿no piensas hablarme?- caminó por detrás del sofá hasta llegar frente a él.- ¿Sabías que George salió a dar una vuelta?, creo que quería invitar a tu hermana a comer, supongo entonces que llegará tarde.- su voz aún seguía cargada de esa sensualidad que sólo Chris Redfield conocía. No podía resistirlo más y la oferta de Jill era tentadora.

-¿Siempre tienes que jugar sucio?- la miró deseoso, no iba a soportarlo más. La ahora rubia ya estaba sentada cerca de él, a decir verdad, muy, muy cerca.

-Te encanta que juegue sucio.- la rubia acercó sus labios hasta los de su novio, sólo en un pequeño roce para dejarlo con ganas de más.

-No lo digas de esa forma.- quería capturar sus labios cuanto antes, pero ella se lo impedía.

-Fuiste tú quien lo sugirió.- llevó de forma sensual uno de sus dedos hasta los carnosos labios del agente de la BSAA.

-Basta de charla.- y sin más, tomó a su novia entre sus musculosos brazos y ya sólo tenía un destino, su habitación.

Jill estaba divertida, había logrado su objetivo. Chris sabía que había perdido, pero no le importaba, porque para él, realmente había ganado.

**Cerca de la sede de Terra Save, Washington.**

George quería hablar con Claire. Quería preguntarle qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo últimamente; ya no podía seguir alargando esa charla. Si la pelirroja ya no sentía nada por él, quería escucharlo de su boca. Quería estar seguro de lo que ella sentía por él, había cosas que tratar con ella antes de dar el paso mayor, ese paso que ya venía pensando meses antes.

* * *

Siento haber demorado, pero tuve dos semanas bastante ocupadas, entre tareas y exámenes. De verdad lo lamento. Bueno, no los aburro con mis disculpas. Jajaja

Aquí está al fin el capítulo 9, que por supuesto, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Sin más, nos vemos en el capítulo 10 (el cual intentaré que sea publicado el próximo sábado).

Y ya saben: muchas, muchas gracias a todos quienes leen el fic, a quienes la siguen y la han agregado a sus favoritos y también muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, que por supuesto, estoy encantada de responder.

**Camii :3** Jajaja sí, cada vez somos más, y dominaremos el mundo. George va a seguir confundido, su relación con Claire ya tiene más bajas que altas. Nuestra pelirroja favorita tendrá que aclarar sus sentimientos y pronto :O

Gracias por seguir pendiente del fic y por dejar tu valiosísimo review. Oh y el capítulo pasado lo nombré como me has sugerido :D

**mat321:** Hola, hola :) Muchas gracias por la sugerencia, pero tengo otros planes para George. Quizás podremos intercambiar ideas más adelante. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Nos estamos leyendo. :D

**ReLeonClaire:** lamento hacerte pasar corajes, :p Jajaja, pero no te preocupes, Ángela tendrá que desaparecer, de una forma u otra tendrá que hacerlo; pierde cuidado, haré que todo parezca un accidente, buajaja (risa malvada).

Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo el fic y por dejar estos valiosísimos reviews. :D

**name:** Oh, me tarde muchísimo en publicar el capítulo 9, lo lamento mucho y también lamento siempre dejarte en suspenso. Jajajaja, me ha encantado el nombre que has sugerido para el pasado capítulo, pero era muy largo así que opte por el primero que sugirieron. De todas maneras muchas gracias por la colaboración.

Muchísisimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por tus reviews… Ustedes son lo máximo. :D

**anamariaegugenia:** Bienvenida! Los capítulos andan un poco tranquilos, pero ya pronto llegará el momento que todos esperan. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar tu review (me anima a continuar con el fic).

Y por cierto, Ángela sí está loca :p Nos leemos pronto :D

**M. Bidden:** Jajajaja, ya no te compadezcas por George, aún le falta camino por recorrer en este fic.

Jajajaja, sí, se trata de una maldad mía solamente. Pero no te preocupes, tendrá que llegar el momento en que todo eso sea gratamente recompensado.

Sherry es el personaje que le da vida cómica al fic, aunque verla en RE 6 es ver a una mujer completamente madura, yo no puedo evitar verla graciosa. Y por supuesto, el momento en que Jake se encuentre con Chris llegará muy pronto.

Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo el fic, de verdad que lo agradezco muchísimo, también agradezco tus reviews.

Nos estamos leyendo :D

**Ary. Valentine:** Parece que a la mayoría de las mujeres nos encantan ese tipo de hombres (difíciles de llevar) Jajaja :p

Claire no logra aclarar sus sentimientos, pero ya tenemos a Jill que se va a encargar de darle un empujoncito. Jeje :P

Jajaja y seguiré pintando a Ángela como un personaje detestable. No me agrada y haré notar eso. Sí, definitivamente hubo conversaciones clave, de las cuales habrá resolución más adelante.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, y por dejar review. Lo valoro demasiado. Nos leemos pronto :D

**Comentario anónimo (guest):** Ya actualice, al fin tuve tiempo para hacerlo. Jeje, espero no haber demorado tanto. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por apresurarme, me ha motivado demasiado tu comentario. Jajaja, nos leemos pronto :D

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! y montones de caritas felices para todos ustedes: :D**


	10. Te quiero, George

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom**

* * *

Capítulo 10. Te quiero, George.

**Cerca de la sede de Terra Save, Washington.**

George quería hablar con Claire. Quería preguntarle qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo últimamente; ya no podía seguir alargando esa charla. Si la pelirroja ya no sentía nada por él, quería escucharlo de su boca. Quería estar seguro de lo que ella sentía por él, había cosas que tratar con ella antes de dar el paso mayor, ese paso que venía pensando meses antes.

A paso decidido se adentró a la sede de Terra Save, sólo hizo falta preguntar por la activista Redfield para que de inmediato le indicaran el lugar de su oficina. Sabía que pronto sería la hora de su descanso, así que tendrían oportunidad de hablar al menos unos minutos. Ya estaba cerca, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de pedir permiso para entrar, no lo había hecho de forma brusca, de hecho fue muy cuidadoso para que Claire no se asustara.

-George, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Iremos a comer, y no te estoy preguntando si puedes o no.-anunció mirándola fijamente

Claire estaba muy desconcertada por la actitud de George, incluso se podía sentir atemorizada. Lo veía y él realmente lucía serio, no creía que él fuera hacerle algo, pero estaba segura que estaba molesto y que era con ella. No podía oponerse a salir con su novio, después de todo ella le había hecho a un lado desde que había llegado a Washington, así que suponía por donde iba el asunto que a George le tenía angustiado.

-De… acuerdo, sólo deja que acomode mis cosas.-un tanto aturdida, comenzó a guardar todo dentro de las gavetas.

George simplemente espero pacientemente, no era su intención asustarla, él sólo quería solucionar las cosas. Una gran esperanza se albergaba dentro de él, esperaba que después de la plática que tuviesen su relación fuera la misma de siempre. Pero había otra parte que le hacía creer que eso sólo pasaría en su imaginación, pues la misma noche en que ellos habían llegado, ella había estado llorando; nunca entendió muy bien por qué, pero sabía que algo extraño había estado ocurriéndole a su novia desde que ella radicaba en Washington.

-Estoy lista.- habló suavemente logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos.- ofreció una débil sonrisa y dio paso para que la chica de cabellos rojizos saliera primero.

...

..

.

Dos agentes iban paseándose libremente por los pasillos de la agencia. Hacía tiempo que no se veían y todo se debía a que la joven Harper había sido enviada a Francia para obtener información importante sobre las cosas que aquejaban al mundo actualmente, y por supuesto el tema que acaparaba toda la atención, es el mismo tema que ha tenido el interés de todo el mundo durante casi quince años, el bioterrorismo. La castaña le había contado a Leon todo lo que había hecho durante su estancia en el país del amor, pero Leon no le había contado nada de lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia; ella sabía que Leon no era de estar contando su vida entera a las personas, pero al menos le contaba sobre las cosas más relevantes. Ahora que hacía un viaje a su memoria, recordaba a una simpática y joven mujer de cabellos rojizos visitarlo en su apartamento, luego de que ella había decidido sorprenderlo con su regreso a Washington. ¿Tendría ella algo que ver con su atractivo amigo?

-¿Cuándo regresa Sherry?-preguntó la castaña en cuanto se acordó de la rubia traviesa. No quería abordar el tema de aquella chica de inmediato, sabía que tenía que esperar al menos un poco.

-No tengo idea, deberías preguntarle a Hunnigan.- se encogió de hombros.

-No, tan sólo era curiosidad, no interés.- restó importancia con un movimiento de manos, pero rápidamente volvió la seriedad a ella.- Leon, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la has hecho, Helena.-declaró con obviedad, la castaña sólo pudo rodar los ojos.

-Bien, ¿puedo hacerte otra?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Acabas de hacerla. ¿Qué te ocurre hoy, Harper?- preguntó divertido.

-¡Ah Hombre! ¡Qué exasperante!- fingió molestia y comenzó a andar dejando atrás al atractivo agente.

Leon sonrió divertido y comenzó a andar tras ella, pero se detuvo al momento en que Hunnigan se le cruzó por su camino; aunque le había dicho a Helena que no sabía cuándo volvía Sherry, sí tenía curiosidad por saberlo. La chica iba un tanto ajetreada, suponía que se debía al gran cargo de responsabilidad que tenía dentro de la agencia, ni siquiera él tenía responsabilidades como las que se le asignaban a la joven mujer de lentes. Había algo que se tenía que admitir de la morena, y era su impresionante astucia e inteligencia; aunque también solía ser muy estricta, era una gran persona y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos.

-Hunnigan, ¿aún no sabes cuándo es que volverá Sherry?- se acercó hasta la joven mujer, quien observaba algunos papales sobre sus manos.

-Voy a hablar ahora mismo con ella, ya consiguió lo que queríamos.- habló mirándolo fijamente; lo cierto era que ya no recordaba que tenía que hablarle a la Birkin, pero afortunadamente Leon había preguntado por ella. No tenía que quedar como una irresponsable frente al personal, así que no le convenía demostrar su sorpresa.

-¿Y qué era lo que querían?-curioso, acertó a preguntar.

-Sólo es información, Leon.- dijo con tranquilidad

En seguida Hunnigan había emprendido camino hacia su propia oficina. Ahora mismo llamaría a Sherry para informarle que podía regresar mañana mismo con el joven Muller; era importante la presencia de ese joven en la sede, porque aparte de que él era un testigo en primera persona sobre los sucesos de bioterrorismo, era un chico que contaba con habilidades dignas de una agente de la DSO. Ese era uno de los planes principales de la agencia, hacerse de un buen agente, ya sólo hacía falta comunicárselo al hijo de Wesker.

-¿Sherry?- la morena ya había comenzado una charla telefónica con la pequeña rubia.

-Hola, Hunnigan. Comenzaba a preguntarme cuándo es que llamarías.- se apresuró a contestar.

-Sí, bueno… sólo llamaba para decirte que tanto tú como el joven Muller pueden regresar mañana mismo a Washington. En seguida me comunicaré con la agencia de viajes para que cambien la fecha de tu vuelo.- dijo con la profesionalidad que le caracterizaba.

-Entendido, muchas gracias.

-Nos vemos pronto.- y en seguida culminó con la breve llamada.

...

..

.

Ambos se encontraban ahora en un restaurante cercano a Terra Save, ya habían ordenado algo para comer, y ya sólo restaba esperar sus respectivas órdenes. Claire ya sabía que él quería hablar, pero extrañamente no lo hacía, quizás sólo era cuestión de alentarlo a hablar.

-Muy bien, ¿qué ocurre, George?-preguntó tan pronto como tuvo oportunidad.

-oh, bueno…- comenzó un tanto titubeante.- Claire, yo sé que quizás a veces soy muy distante contigo, pero de verdad me gustaría…- y no pudo continuar, en ese preciso momento llegó la mesera con las órdenes.

-Aquí están sus ensaladas orgánicas, y el agua mineral. ¿Desean algo más?- puso la comida frente a ellos y preguntó amablemente.

-Estamos bien así, señorita, gracias.- Claire de la misma forma, respondió con cordialidad.

En ese momento la joven mesera les regaló una sonrisa y se retiró. George se distrajo luego de la interrupción, pero eso no le iba impedir preguntarle lo que quería saber acerca de su relación, así que volvió la seriedad a él y se dispuso a continuar con la plática.

-Claire, tengo preguntarte esto y quiero que seas sincera con tu respuesta. Quizás sea algo ridículo, pero es algo que me ha estado preocupando.- habló más seguro de lo que él mismo pudo imaginar.

-Oh...- se quedó estupefacta ante la actitud de su novio.- A-adelante.- en cuanto pudo formular una respuesta, la dijo.

-¿Tú todavía quieres continuar con nuestra relación?- preguntó de inmediato.

-George… ¡qué pregunta!, es claro que…

-No, no digas que es claro, al menos para mí no lo es.- la interrumpió, ni él mismo sabía de dónde estaba sacando tal seguridad para enfrentar un asunto como ese.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- lo miró fijamente, pero los ojos de George no hacían más que exigir respuesta.

-Porque desde que te viniste a Washington ya casi no me cuentas nada, tengo suerte cuando te despides antes de irte al trabajo, o cuando me das las buenas noches antes de irte a dormir.- se quejó tranquilamente.

Ahora era momento de reprochar, no quería ser duro con ella, por eso su tono de voz era suave. La miró y supo que la había dejado sorprendida, no sabía si tomar eso como una buena o mala señal, aunque la verdad la mayoría de las personas se inclinarían por la segunda opción.

Claire también lo miraba, no sabía qué responder porque ni ella misma sabía lo que sentía ahora por él. Cada vez que lo miraba y se sumergía en sus ojos de color marrón, sabía que él estaba sufriendo, y no era justo, ella no estaba siendo justa con él. George siempre había sido muy atento con ella, y no se merecía una mala jugada.

-Lo lamento, George. Yo no quería hacerte sentir mal.- habló débilmente, y en seguida agachó su cabeza.

-Quizás sí estoy pidiendo un poco más de tu atención, Claire, pero lo que realmente quiero en este momento es que respondas la pregunta que te hice.- colocó su mano sobre una de las manos que ella tenía sobre la mesa, sólo quería llamar su atención y que volviera la vista a él.

-Te quiero, George.- declaró finalmente.- y quiero continuar ésta relación contigo.- ella misma pudo sentirse mal con esa respuesta.

El joven activista ya no tuvo nada para enfrentar en ese momento, aunque la respuesta de ella no había sido convincente, no quería insistir y que Claire creyera que era él quien no quería continuar con la relación. Lo mejor era dejarlo estar por un tiempo; aceptaría su respuesta por ahora, y si ella realmente hablaba en serio, él estaría dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso de esa relación.

...

..

.

La tarde había llegado al fin. Helena había logrado convencer a Leon de salir esa tarde después del trabajo con ella. Aunque el agente se había resistido, había logrado convencerlo, sólo había hecho falta decirle que estaba haciéndose viejo con su pésimo estado de ánimo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si salgo seguido, estaré eternamente joven?- inquirió arqueando su ceja izquierda.

-No, sólo digo que no te harás viejo tan pronto.- se apresuró a contestar y rectificar lo que ella había dicho anteriormente.

-Entonces no tiene caso, la vejez llegará de todas formas. Adiós, Helena.- y así sin más comenzó a caminar al contrario de su amiga. Obviamente estaba fingiendo, pero le encantaba molestarla.

-Muy bien, entonces vete, Kennedy, vete y deja que los vagos ebrios hagan conmigo lo que les plazca.- gritó para que su amigo la escuchara fuerte y claro.

-¿Cómo crees…?- en ese momento volvió hacía ella con claro rostro de preocupación.

-Así es, que bueno que acompañes a tu amiga para impedir una catástrofe.- habló con autosuficiencia, ella creía que Leon ahora sí la acompañaría.

-No, digo que cómo crees que los vagos van a querer hacerte algo a ti. No vales mucho la pena, Helena.- dijo como si fuera la respuesta más común y en seguida le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

Helena sólo bufó un poco cansada, ese era el Leon que ella solía conocer. Tan pronto como olvido el tonto comentario de su amigo se acercó hasta él y lo empujó suavemente, Leon se rio y ya sólo comenzaron a caminar hacia el súper auto de Kennedy.

Justo acababan de estacionarse en el aparcamiento del bar, ambos habían salido por fin del auto y comenzaron a caminar. Antes de ingresar al lugar de buen ambiente, Leon pudo distinguir cerca de ellos a una conocida figura. Suspiró para sus adentros, odiaba las malditas casualidades, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, eso ya no parecía casualidad, eso ya parecía más que planeado. Helena notó el cambio de actitud en su acompañante.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó de inmediato.

-Nada.- suspiró pesadamente.

En ese momento la joven castaña, quien por supuesto había visto a Leon y a su acompañante, se acercó hasta ellos. Fingió amabilidad en la cara, llevaba una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero sólo estaba fingiendo, pues no le hacía gracia que Leon se paseará por ese bar con distintas mujeres menos con ella.

-Hola, Leon, ¡qué sorpresa!-habló animada.

-Sí, ¡qué sorpresa!- fingió emoción.

Helena sólo se dedicó a observar la escena, esa chica parecía psicópata, muy a pesar de que con su gran sonrisa ella quería hacer creer que era una buena persona, a Helena nadie la engañaba, esa chica tenía algo raro en la mirada, y para ella era una psicópata.

-Oh, qué bueno que te veo, Leon. ¿Sabes? Yo quería saber si tú…- pero no pudo continuar, se sentía demasiado nerviosa por la presencia de la otra chica.

Leon la miró expectante, de repente había decidió callarse. Aunque la verdad le importaba un reverendo cacahuate qué era lo que ella tenía que decir, no podía dejarla en ese estado de estupidez. La miró nuevamente esperando su pregunta, pero como parecía que ella no estaba dispuesta a continuar, Leon pensó que sería bueno darle un empujoncito… desde un avión, a miles de metros de altura. Ese sólo pensamiento lo había hecho sonreír tanto interior como exteriormente.

-¿qué ibas a decirme, Ángela?- tan pronto como olvido su pensamiento, acertó a preguntar.

-Sólo quería saber si querías salir conmigo esta noche.- habló no importándole que Leon había llegado acompañado.

Helena no podía creer el descaro de esa mujer. Si esa psicópata no era ciega, claramente tuvo que haberla visto. Estaba dispuesta a contestarle, pero no la conocía y no quería causar un completo alboroto. Leon también se había sorprendido por la invitación de Miller, así que sólo pudo dedicarle una extraña mirada que ni él mismo sabía lo que significaba, y estaba dispuesto a darle una respuesta.

-Eh… yo…- no quería ser un completo grosero con ella.

-Lo lamento, pero Leon estaba por ir a dejarme a mi casa.- en ese momento intervino la Harper, ganándose con ello una mirada de reproche por parte de Ángela.

-Eh… sí, justo eso. Lo lamento, Ángela, pero no me gustaría que mi amiga fuera acosada por los vagos ebrios que abundan en esta zona.- le siguió la corriente a su amiga

-Oh, bueno, no te preocupes. Quizás nos podamos ver mañana.- habló calmada, pero en el interior se estaba muriendo de coraje.

-No, mañana tiene que bañar a su pez.- intervino nuevamente Helena.

Tanto Leon como Ángela voltearon a ver Helena con una ceja arqueada y los labios ligeramente separados, en un gesto que sugería confusión estúpida.

-¿Qué demo…? No, Ángela, no es eso, pero aun así no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.- arregló el pasado comentario de su amiga.

-Muy bien, entonces será después.- tan pronto como terminó de hablar, se adentró al bar. Obviamente estaba molesta, pues ni siquiera se había despedido.

Tan pronto como Ángela desapareció de su campo de visión se giró para enfrentar a su muy simpática amiga. Helena lo miró y lucía serio, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue sonreír penosamente. El agente se mantenía callado y seguía con ese gesto confuso debido a su comentario.

-¿Es en serio, Helena? ¿Bañar a mi pez?- después de un par de minutos al fin había hablado.

-Oye, yo sólo trataba de ayudarte.- contestó como si se tratara de la respuesta más obvia, y se encogió de hombros.

-La próxima vez que quieras ayudarme, al menos intenta que tus pretextos sean lógicos.- habló con seriedad, pero sólo de recordar eso le hizo reír fuertemente.

Helena se vio contagiada por las sonaras risas que su amigo estaba dando. Leon no podía creer la clase de pretexto que su amiga había dicho.

-Bueno, creo que ya me gane una enemiga por parte de tu fan club.- dijo en cuanto su risa había cesado.

-Mejor vámonos, recuerda que todavía tengo que bañar al pez que no tengo.- habló divertido.

En seguida ambos habían vuelto su camino hacía el auto. Quizás la noche se había arruinado, pero vaya que se habían reído bastante; y así quedaría como una buena noche de amigos. La próxima vez que salieran evitarían por todos lo medios ir a ese bar, ahora tendrían que buscarse un nuevo lugar favorito, al menos hasta que Ángela se fuera de la ciudad.

...

..

.

**Los Ángeles, California**

Sherry iba camino a la habitación de Jake, tenía que informarle que mañana partían para Washington. Ella estaba muy feliz, pues ya volvería con sus amigos, extrañaba a Claire y por supuesto a Leon, y ya quería noticias buenas acerca de ese par. Por esa razón es que se había ido, para dejarlos completamente solos. Iba perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó que Jake venía caminando de frente a ella.

-Si vas a mi habitación, te informo que no me vas a encontrar ahí.- habló mientras pasaba por su lado.

En ese momento Sherry regresó a la realidad, y escuchó perfectamente lo que Jake había dicho al pasar por su lado, así que no tuvo más motivo que detener su paso, girar y continuar caminando en la dirección que iba el chico.

- Jake, mañana mismo salimos para Washington. Hunnigan ya cambió nuestros boletos.- habló mientras trataba de seguir el rápido caminar de ese misterioso joven.

-Excelente. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Sherry?- inquirió al tiempo que detenía su marcha y se giraba para quedar de frente a ella.

-La respuesta es sí.- respondió sin siquiera darse cuenta de las palabras que su boca estaba expulsando. Pudo notar en ese instante una completa cara de confusión en su interlocutor, por lo cual sólo le quedó sonreír de forma apenada.

-Iba a preguntarte para qué es que me quieren en la DSO.- habló lentamente aún con una ceja arqueada.

-Oh, bueno, eso no lo sé.- habló un poco más tranquila y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entonces a qué me respondiste?- inquirió nuevamente, en ese momento pudo ver como la pequeña rubia se sonrojaba notoriamente.

-Aaa… nada importante.- resto importancia al asunto con un extravagante movimiento de manos.

-En serio, Sherry… ¡qué extraña te has vuelto!- dijo divertido y luego retomó su camino

Sherry lo miró divertida, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? Realmente esperaba que Jake le hubiese preguntado una cosa, pero sólo era parte de su alborotada imaginación que le hizo creer que Jake lo haría. Alborotó su cabeza de un lado a otro para intentar borrar esas absurdas fantasías. Jake por su parte estaba muy divertido con la despistada agente de la DSO, aunque ella no lo viera ahora, él estaba muy contento; a pesar de que no fueron mucho los días que compartieron juntos en Los Ángeles, los había disfrutado mucho. Ahora les tocaba regresar a Washington, y esa idea no podía agradarle más.

...

..

.

George no había querido regresar al apartamento de Claire. Conociendo a Jill y a Chris ya podía imaginarse lo que estarían haciendo, así que por su propio bien moral, lo mejor era darles espacio, así que no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que Claire saliera de su trabajo y ambos se fueran juntos a casa. Sólo dio algunas vueltas cerca de la sede y luego volvió a la hora de salida de su amada, y la espero justo afuera.

-Aun no entiendo por qué no quisiste irte al apartamento.- habló la pelirroja ya cerca de él

-¿Sabes que dejé a Jill y a Chris solos, verdad?- dijo un tanto perturbado

-Cierto, no vayan a dañar tus puros y castos oídos.- respondió divertida, seguido a eso y para sorpresa del mismo George, Claire lo tomó de la mano para que comenzaran con su camino.

George no recordaba con exactitud cuándo había sido la última vez que habían caminado así, pero vaya que extrañaba esos momentos. Ahora podía sentirse como antes, ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ser la misma de siempre. George lucía contento y para Claire no hubo mejor cosa que ver una sonrisa sincera dibujada en su rostro. Sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero no tenía más remedio; por ningún motivo iba a dañarlo.

Al fin habían llegado hasta el apartamento de Claire, antes de entrar se aseguraron que todo estuviera en orden. Al escuchar ruido del otro lado de la puerta pudieron asegurar que Chris y Jill ya estaban haciendo otra cosa. Sin esperar más tiempo, Claire abrió la puerta, se adentró y George la siguió de cerca.

Chris se encontraba viendo la televisión sentado en el sofá, y Jill estaba sentada en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor leyendo una revista científica de Claire. Se alegraron de no haber llegado en mal momento. Cuando ambos al fin fueron notados, los otros dos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y los vieron atentamente.

-Al fin llegan.- se apresuró a decir el mayor de los Redfield.

Jill no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su cuñada y también por el novio de esta. Ella ya sabía que Claire ya no sentía lo mismo por George, pero insistía en hacerse creer que así era, que ella aún lo amaba. Tenía que hablar seriamente con la testaruda pelirroja, no era justo para nadie esa situación, ni para ella, ni para George, y estaba segura que tan poco era justo para Leon. Sabía que la activista no quería dañar a nadie, pero en el proceso se estaba dañando a sí misma, y Claire no merecía eso, ella merecía ser feliz. También consideraba oportuno hablar con Leon y saber qué era lo que estaba sintiendo él, ella se encargaría de ayudar a la pelirroja a poner su vida en orden, y eso sólo sería una parte de todo lo que le debía a la hermana de Chris.

-Claire, ¿por qué no me ayudas con la cena?- invitó a la pelirroja a seguirla hasta la cocina.

La pelirroja dejó su bolso sobre el sofá y en seguida se fue para alcanzar a la rubia. George por su parte se había sentado a un lado de su musculoso cuñado.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó mientras se alzaba las mangas de su blusa hasta su codo.

-¿Con tu vida? No sé.- dijo de repente.- Pero quizás pueda empezar por darte la receta... primero añade dos personas que quieren estar juntas en el mismo contenedor, y luego asegúrate de que ambos realmente se quieran, y me refiero a ambos no sólo a uno, y ya al final te quedará una bonita relación.- y así sin más, la rubia llevó hasta el comedor algunas cosas para poder cenar, dejando así sola y perpleja a la otra integrante.

-Muy bien chicos, la cena esta servida.- anunció Jill y los dos hombres del apartamento de inmediato se acercaron.

Claire seguía estática en su lugar. No podía creer las palabras que Jill le había dicho, y lo peor de todo, es que sabía que ella tenía razón. Su vida era un completo desastre; después de haber pasado un día fabuloso con George, Jill aparecía para confundirla todavía más. A decir verdad no era más confusión, era más necedad.

* * *

Capítulo 10, Listo!

Lo sé, fue capítulo corto, pero les aseguro que así de corto es el tiempo que tengo por ahora. También sé que estoy retrasando mucho las cosas, pero ya pronto llegará el momento cumbre de este fic. No se desesperen! :)

Oh, y lamento estar haciendo sufrir a George y por supuesto también a Claire, pero así va la trama en mi cabeza. :(

Bueno, Chicos: Muchas, muchas gracias por seguir el fic, por agregarlo a sus favoritos y también por sus muy lindos comentarios. :)

**name:** Te prometo que para la próxima sí tomó tu sugerencia :) Jajaja, espero que esta vez no te haya dejado con tanta intriga. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por seguir dejando tus reviews. Nos leemos pronto, saludos! :D

**anamariaeugenia:** ¿Quieres que pase algo entre Sherry y Jake antes de que regresen a Washington? Quizás podría hacer algo, pero sería muy ligero, o quizás lo posponga para después, cuando ya estén en Washington, no lo sé , jajaja. Qué bien que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes por George, es un chico fuerte ;) Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por seguir dejando tus reviews. Saludos! :D

**Camii :3** Jajaja, qué bueno que te haya gustado mucho, tus reviews siempre me ponen de buenas. No, no sufras por George, te aseguro que tendrá un buen final. Jajajaja, me gusto tu expresión de "toca violines", ahora ya ´se una expresión nueva :)

Jajaja, sí, la vez pasada me demoré bastante, esta vez sólo fue un día; pero ya intentaré actualizar como había dicho en un principio, los sábados. Sí, la culpa de todo la tiene los quehaceres de la vida.

Ahora respuesta a tu pregunta: Depende, la cuchara es mejor para las sopas, pero el tenedor es mejor para los pequeños trozos. Así que supongo que me quedo con ambos, pero si lo que quieres es una única respuesta, pues diré que la cuchara, esa puede agarrar de todo. :D

Saludos, Camii :3 Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo este disparatado fic y por seguir alegrándome con tus lindos reviews. Nos leemos pronto! :D

**M. Bidden:** Jajaja, que bueno que ya no te sientas mal por él, sólo espero que este capítulo no borré esa idea. Ahora sí ya han hablado, pero fue muy simple, creo que a George todavía le quedan cosas por aclarar.

Sí, bueno no todo, pero ya trato de hacerme más idea de cómo quiero que vaya la trama. Y sí, aún le quedan capítulos de vida a este fic. De hecho sí creo que me he tomado las cosas demasiado naturla, y por lo tanto lentas, quizás ya deba irle metiendo prisa a las situaciones. :p

Qué bien que te haya gustado, y te agradezco muchísimo que sigas leyendo esta ridículo fic y que sigas dejando esos lindo reviews. Nos leemos pronto, saludos! :D

**Comentario anónimo (Guest):** Hola :D Supongo que tú me has dejado esos dos lindos reviews, muchísimas gracias por eso. Y no miento, te aseguro que tus comentarios me meten prisa y motivan a escribir y a escribir. Ya trataré de publicar cada semana, normalmente lo hago en sábado, pero habrá días que no termine a tiempo y lo suba en un día como hoy, domingo. Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic y por tus reviews. Nos leemos pronto y saludos! :D

**mire2006:** espero que ya hayas llegado hasta esta parte del fic para que leas este comentario. Muchísimas gracias por atreverte a leer este fic y por haber dejado esos tres lindos reviews. Y sí, trato de hacer un poquito más simpático a Leon, no quiero que sea una completa piedra andante. Cuando reviso de nueva cuenta mis capítulos, me doy cuenta de que he cometido varias faltas de ortografía, ósea que aún me falla bastante, y ni que decir de la narración, que me hace falta pulirla mucho más. Bueno, linda. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar reviews. Saludos! :D

**Ary. Valentine**: No te preocupes, eso de la señal fallida de internet nos ocurre a todos. Me alegra muchísimo que sea bueno dejarte intrigada, pero siento que le hace falta más misterio.

Trato de hacer los capítulos con más narración, pero aún me cuesta trabajo. Pero en serio agradezco muchísimo ese comentario tuyo, me has subido el ego, mujer.

Jajaja, sí, Ángela es una completa envidiosa, y esto se notará con mayor acentuación en capítulos posteriores. Oh, jajaja, no, no odies a Claire, sólo trata de ser buena con los demás... bueno sí, lo está haciendo mal, y está haciendo sufrir demasiado al pobre George. Jajajaja, su reputación de hombre y macho que se respeta, te aseguro que me has hecho reír bastante con eso, y por supuesto lo leí con la voz de Germán.

Te prometo que intentaré hacer un momento Valenfield picante (he de decir que será algo ligero, pues no tengo experiencia narrando esas escenas), y será dedicado sólo a ti, ya que veo que te agrada mucho esa pareja.

Ary, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar esos hermisísimos reviews. Nos leemos pronto! :D

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! y montones de caritas felices para todos ustedes: :D**


	11. Un poco de ayuda

** Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom**

* * *

Capítulo 11. Un poco de ayuda.

Una semana había transcurrido rápidamente. Jake y Sherry habían llegado al día siguiente de que Hunnigan cambiara su vuelo. El chico reconocido como mercenario, había sido bien recibido por la DSO. Leon se había comportado tolerable con su visita, no era un muchacho que le desagradara pero tampoco era santo de su devoción, incluso ya podía imaginarse las cosas que éste chico intentaba con Sherry. Claire por su parte, había sido consciente de la llegada de Sherry a la ciudad, pero no había tenido oportunidad de verla; había estado saliendo con George, Chris, y Jill, ni siquiera había visto a Leon en esos días. Así que definitivamente no tenía noción de con quién había llegado la joven rubia.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti, Ingrid?- cuestionó con seriedad.

-No lo es para mí, Sherry, lo es para la DSO en general.- respondió con la seriedad que sólo a ella le caracterizaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren exactamente?- arqueó una ceja y no evitó seguir de curiosa.

-Su potencial por supuesto.- se apresuró a decir. Se acomodó delicadamente los lentes y miró atentamente a la joven rubia frente a ella.

-¿Y qué harán si él decide que no se integrará?

Hunnigan arrugó el entrecejo, esa niña simplemente era desesperante; ni al presidente tenía que rendir esas cuentas, bueno, a él sí, pero él era el presidente, por puesto que él debía estar enterado de todo. Sherry era otro caso, y parecía que no se cansaba de preguntar y preguntar.

-Tu deber es insistir.- continuó con su explicación.- Y si después de eso...

-Espera, espera, ¿cómo que mi deber es insistir?- la interrumpió colocándose justo frente a ella.

-Ya lo has escuchado, Birkin.- dijo con seriedad y llevó sus manos a la cintura para imponerse ante esa pequeña irreverente.

-No tengo intenciones de rogarle, Hunnigan.- la rubia imitó la acción y ahora ambas parecían estarse retando con la mirada.

-Y yo no tengo intenciones de rogarte a ti, Birkin. Es una orden.- puntualizó y seguido a eso tomó camino de vuelta hasta su lugar de trabajo.

_Touché, _pensó para sí misma la resignada Sherry Birkin. Definitivamente Hunnigan podría ser la mejor persona del mundo cuando se trataba de asuntos personales, pero ella era demasiado profesional y en el trabajo sólo de trabajo se trataba. Ya ni siquiera era bueno ir a replicar, la joven morena ya había emitido una orden y debía ser llevada a cabo al pie de la letra. Se sentía molesta, ahora además de todo tendría que rogarle a Muller, y no es que le desagradara estar a su lado, pero no quería hostigarlo con ese asunto. Sin duda los peores días de su vida, primero, desde que había llegado no había visto a Claire, y luego a Leon apenas y tenía oportunidad de darle los buenos días.

...

..

.

-Lamento lo de China, Leon, pero ya era hora de que alguien te pusiera en tu lugar.- habló fingiendo seriedad.

-¿Qué dices? No era yo quien lo necesitara.- frunció el ceño y dejó su pequeño vaso con whisky a un lado.

-Por supuesto que sí, pareces tener una habilidad innata para obsesionarte, y eso no es nada sano.- dicho esto, tomó su pequeño vaso con licor y lo miró rápidamente. Sabía que quizás había tocado una fibra importante en la vida del súper agente, pero no le importaba.

El agente le miró de reojo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Chris, y siendo sinceros, jamás habían hablado de la forma en la que lo estaban haciendo ahora. Ese sujeto de prominentes músculos podía llegar a ser demasiado entrometido, pero no estaba alejado de la realidad en sus declaraciones, y ahora al rubio le tocaba aceptar que hasta ese momento en china sólo había estado persiguiendo la sombra de una mujer que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar sus intereses. Lo aferrada que era ella con su trabajo, él lo había sido con ella. Miró a su lado, ahí seguía el hermano de la mujer que se había clavado en sus pensamientos los últimos días; quizás esa era su oportunidad para saber más de ella.

-¿Cómo está Claire?-preguntó de inmediato.

-Supongo que bien.- se encogió de hombros.- No la he visto mal, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Hace días que no la veo.- respondió con sinceridad.

Era sincera su respuesta, hacía una semana que no la veía y ni siquiera había hablado con ella. No estaba mintiendo, pero Chris no dejaba de mirarle extrañamente; Leon en algún punto pudo sentir como si el Redfield hubiese armado sus propias conclusiones.

-La han cargado de trabajo en Terra Save.- habló finalmente. Bebió su último sorbo y dejó su vaso de lado.

-Eso imaginé.- de igual forma terminó con su bebida y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta ya tenía otro vaso frente a él. Chris sí que era rápido.

Chris no era ningún imbécil, esa pregunta de Leon llevaba más cosas envueltas que un regalo de navidad. No sabía qué ocurría exactamente, pero estaba casi seguro de que él estaba ocultando algo.

-George es buen tipo.- dijo de repente. Realmente no sabía ni por qué lo había dicho, pero quizás esa sería la forma de ahondar en lo que sea que Leon estaba escondiendo.

El agente de la DSO se sorprendió por la nueva platica que comenzó a entablar el agente de la BSAA. No recordaba haber preguntado sobre el novio de Claire. Ahora sí estaba claro, Chris estaba armando sus propias ideas y ya sólo quería crearse una buena conclusión. ¿Ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Decirle lo que había estado sintiendo por su hermanita? Quizás eso no le agradaría mucho al hombre de los enormes músculos.

-¿Hablas del novio de Claire?- se hizo el desentendido, no era bueno evidenciarse desde el comienzo.

-Él mismo. Es un buen sujeto.- se giró sobre su asiento. Ambos hombres se encontraban en la barra del bar.

-No te conozco lo suficiente, Chris, pero te imaginaba como el típico hermano sobreprotector.- él seguía en su misma posición, pero sabía que el otro hombre estaba mirándolo con algo de confusión.

-No lo soy, de hecho, soy muy accesible con Claire.- declaró finalmente y volvió a su posición inicial.

_oOoOo Flashback oOoOo_

_-¿Estás loca, Claire? ¿Acaso no has visto bien a ese tipo?- dijo mientras se asomaba por la ventana de su entonces casa. _

_-No es mala persona, Chris.- replicó ante la orden de su hermano._

_-Sólo hace falta verlo para poner en tela de juicio eso... No, Claire, definitivamente no saldrás con él.- cerró la cortina de la ventana y pronto se giró para encararla. Esa niña ya estaba hasta preparada para irse en la parte trasera de la motocicleta de ese sujeto._

_-¿Por qué, Chris?, no tienes derecho de decirme con quién debo salir y con quién no.- gritó al tiempo que arrojó con demasiada fuerza su bolso al suelo._

_Uno de los típicos berrinches de Claire._

_-Soy tu hermano mayor y tu tutor legal, por supuesto que lo tengo. Además, te tiene que quedar claro que en cuanto me vaya a Raccoon City no vas a hacer y deshacer como te venga en gana.- se unió a los gritos de Claire. _

_Cuando los hermanos Redfield discutían, lo mejor era estar alejados; ambos estaban acostumbrados a hacer rabietas. Esa noche nadie salió de la casa, y el joven enamorado de Claire tuvo que resignarse a irse solo de aquel lugar. _

_oOoOo Fin Flashback oOoOo_

-Te digo, Claire siempre ha sido libre de elegir.- se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo más a su bebida.

Leon lo miró inquisitoriamente, no se creía eso de que Chris fuera el hermano "buena onda" y que le diera tanta libertad a Claire. Si no mal recordaba, la pelirroja en algún momento de su vida le dijo que Chris solía ponerse pesado con sus pretendientes y con ella misma. El Redfield mayor era un tipo estricto con su hermana y eso se lo había hecho saber ella misma.

-Sí, claro.- contestó con claro sarcasmo, pero afortunadamente Chris no se había percatado de ello.- ¿A qué viene todo esto, Chris?

El rubio había sido despistado al inicio, pero como buen agente gubernamental retomó camino y fue capaz de preguntarse por qué Chris le hablaba de todo eso. ¿A qué punto quería llegar el Redfield?

-¿A qué te refieres?- fue su turno para hacerse el desentendido.

-Primero me sacas el tema del novio de Claire y luego me dices que eres muy accesible con ella.- habló de inmediato. Terminó con su bebida y dejó de lado el pequeño vaso, ya no quería continuar bebiendo.

-En primera, Leon, si te dije que era muy accesible con ella es sólo porque tú me considerabas el típico hermano sobreprotector, sólo quería aclarar ese punto. Y en cuanto a George, pues nada, sólo recordé lo buen tipo que es.- se encogió de hombros.

El agente frunció el ceño, no creía que el de cabellos azabaches haya sacado el tema por nada. No supo ni cómo ni cuándo, pero las siguientes palabras salieron casi por inercia.

-¿Es como una especie de castigo?- una pregunta hecha en susurro, pero que no pasó desapercibida para el ex S.T.A.R.S.

...

..

.

Jill había oído hablar mucho de Sherry Birkin. Claire siempre le hablaba de ella y de lo bien que se llevaba con la agente gubernamental, eran prácticamente como hermanas, aunque cuando la pelirroja hablaba de ella era como si estuviera hablando de una hija, y eso nunca pasó por alto para Jill. Claire quería mucho a esa chica y según tenía entendido, también llevaba una buena relación con el agente aparentemente enamorado de Claire.

La ahora rubia se dispuso a ir al encuentro de la única hija del matrimonio Birkin. Quería hablar con ella y asi poder profundizar más el asunto de Claire y Leon. Jamás la había visto, había escuchado mucho de ella, incluso por el mismo Chris, pero nunca la había visto en persona, o al menos no que recordara. Sólo sabía que era un chica y que era joven, no recordaba con exactitud si era rubia, pero no importaba mucho, ya que como bien decía el dicho: "preguntando se llega a China", ella encontraría a Sherry y hablaría con ella.

-Bien, ¿por dónde empezar?- se preguntó a sí misma.- Todas las personas son parecidas.- dijo mientras caminaba cerca de una gran explanada a las afuera de la casa blanca.

Miró por todos lados, sólo esperaba el momento en que la gente comenzara a salir de la casa presidencial. Tenía que estar al tanto de todo. Lo único que sabía con certeza de esa tal Sherry, era que trabajaba en la casa blanca. Comenzó a mirar por todos lados y vio como gente comenzaba a salir de aquel lugar. Con algo de suerte alguno de ellos sería Sherry Birkin.

_Creo que ella se parece a Sherry,_ pensó para sí misma y pronto emprendió camino hacía esa chica.

-Hola.- saludó amablemente.- Tú debes ser Sherry Birkin, yo soy Jill Valen...

-Emm... no, yo no soy Sherry, yo soy Arianna.- la chica interrumpió a la agente de la BSAA antes de que continuara confundiéndola.

-Oh, bueno... creo que me equivoque.- habló al mismo tiempo que sonreía penosamente. Se alejó de inmediato, tenía que encontrar a la tal Sherry cuanto antes.

Agudizó su mirada y rebuscó por todos los rincones del lugar, hasta que de pronto...ahí iba, una chica rubia y pequeña, seguramente era ella. Sí, esa chica debía ser Sherry, que si más o menos recordaba, Claire le había dicho en algún momento que era pequeña, o eso creyó escuchar. Sin pensarlo más tiempo se acercó hasta ella.

-Tú sí eres Sherry, eres tal cual te describieron. Mi nombre es Jill Valentine.- se presentó formalmente, pero fue interrumpida por la persona que se colocó a lado de la chica.

-Mamá, ¿yo me llamo Sherry?- preguntó una pequeña de escasos seis años a su madre quien recién se había acercado a su pequeña.

-No, hija. Vámonos.- la señora tomó a su pequeña por la mano y de inmediato la alejó de aquella demente.

-¡Mierda! Otra vez me equivoqué.- se dijo a sí misma mientras veía a la pequeña alejarse con su mamá.- Era tal cual me imaginaba a Sherry Birkin.- habló nuevamente para sí misma.

Dejó de pensar en eso y decidió que sería mejor volver a su búsqueda. Estaba un poco cansada, no sabía ni cómo era Sherry. Recordaba vagamente que Claire le había dicho que era rubia, pero no estaba segura. No importaba, ella seguiría en la lucha y encontraría a esa mujercita.

-Quizás esa sí sea esa tal Sherry.- divisó a la lejanía y sin esperar más tiempo se acercó hasta aquella persona.- Hola, tú sí debes ser Sherry Birkin. Tienes cara de Sherry.- habló ya un poco cansada por su exhaustiva búsqueda.

-Me llamo Edward.- el tipo respondió sorprendido por la confusión de la chica. Al parecer ella buscaba una mujer y él claramente era un hombre.

-¡Mierda!, es que eres muy parecido a la descripción que me dieron.- dijo rendida.

El tipo era un sujeto alto y con el cabello tan oscuro como la noche misma. Quizás después de eso, la agente de la BSAA necesitaría unos bueno anteojos.

-Puedo ser Sherry si lo deseas, nena.- habló en tono sugerente y elevó ambas cejas queriendo seducirla.

-Lárgate.- dijo de manera calmada, el tipo ya no necesito más, así que tomó su camino y se alejó.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida. Ya no aguantaba los pies, llevaba alrededor de diez minutos buscando a la tal Sherry, pero para ella había sido una eternidad.

-¡¿Quién es Sherry Birkin?!- lo dijo para sí misma, pero no se percató que bastante gente le había escuchado.

De entre las personas, Sherry se acercó a esa desorientada mujer. Por alguna extraña razón que ella aún no sabía, esa chica estaba preguntando por ella. Así que se acercó hasta la mujer para intentar ayudarla con su problemita.

-Yo soy Sherry Birkin, ¿tú quién eres?- habló ya de frente a aquella mujer, en sus ojos pudo ver alivio cuando se presentó.

-¡Al fin! ¡Al fin!- sin pensarlo dos veces le abrazó fuertemente. Sherry se sorprendió por la reacción de la mujer.- Yo soy Jill Valentine, soy la cu...

-¿Tú eres Jill Valentine?- las facciones de la pequeña rubia ahora habían cambiado, ya no se sentía tan extraña, ya sabía quién era ella gracias a que Claire le hablaba mucho de Chris.

-Sí, yo soy. Acompáñame.- dijo feliz.- ¡No tienes idea de cuánta gente se parece a ti!

Ambas comenzaron a caminar y se fueron perdiendo entre la multitud. Jill ya tenía un claro destino, sólo intentaba platicar con ella, así que sería bueno ir a alguna cafetería. Sherry no podía creer que esa era la famosa Jill Valentine, había escuchado mucho de ella por Claire, pero realmente jamás la había conocido. Tenía buenas referencias de la ex S.T.A.R.S., Claire siempre se encargaba de resaltar las cosas buenas de las personas a las que conocía.

-Claire me dijo que solías ser desesperante.- dijo Jill. Ambas ya se encontraban en una cafetería cercana a la casa blanca.

-¿Ella te dijo eso?-preguntó atónita, pues estaba contrariando a sus pensamientos.

-Sí, pero yo no creo que seas así.- sonrió y Sherry correspondió a su gesto.

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas en aquella cafetería, suerte que ninguna de las dos tenía deberes que cumplir por ahora. Se la habían pasado hablando de cuanto tema se les ocurría, bueno, a decir verdad, era Sherry quien hablaba sin parar.

-Vaya, ¡qué desesperante eres, niña!- dijo un muy cansada Jill Valentine. Estaba con un brazo sobre la mesa sosteniendo entre la palma de su mano su cara.

Sherry no había dejado de hablar, "que si en China esto, que si Jake lo otro". Ya estaba cansada, ella sólo quería hablar sobre Claire y Leon. Ahora ya sabía por qué Claire le había dicho eso, realmente no recordaba por qué había salido el tema esa vez con su cuñada, pero ella le había dicho claro y fuerte que a veces Sherry podía ser desesperante.

-Mira, Sherry, yo sólo quiero que hablemos de Claire y Leon.- habló con clara exasperación. Sherry sólo asintió de manera tímida.

...

..

.

Claire y George habían decidido salir, justo como lo hacían en Nueva York antes de que la pelirroja se marchara. Habían pasado una agradable tarde, pero a cada minuto que pasaba, Claire sólo podía confirmar las cosas que venían atormentándola desde que vio nuevamente a Leon; ya no se sentía igual estando con George; lo quería, sí, pero ahora sentía un cariño de amigos. Ya no sentía ese entusiasmo a la hora de ir caminando tomada de su mano, o cuando él de repente le abrazaba cariñosamente. Estaba disfrutando el día, pero como se disfruta a lado de un buen amigo.

-¿Qué pasa, Claire?-preguntó logrando sacarla de sus cavilaciones.

-Nada realmente, sólo... sólo pensaba en la carga de trabajo que he tenido.- dijo mientras ofrecía un débil sonrisa a su acompañante.

-Ya no pienses en eso.- pidió con suma seriedad.- Te dije que vendríamos a divertirnos y así será.- tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y en seguida se acercó hasta ella para darle un corto beso.

Ahora se sentía la basura más grande del mundo. Quería dejar de hacer eso, pero no por ella, sino por George; él no merecía nada de eso. Él merecía una persona completa y que le amara de la misma forma en que el daba su amor.

La vio a lo lejos, ahí estaba la pelirroja amiga de Leon. No evitaba sentirse celosa ante esa insignificante mujer; Leon la miraba mucho y podía imaginarse a qué se debía, es por eso que esa mujer le causaba problemas. Las amigas de Leon no eran de su agrado, contando obviamente a la chica de la semana pasada que logró que el agente no saliera con ella. Claire iba perfectamente bien acompañada, y no pasó desapercibido para la castaña los gestos cariñosos que su acompañante le brindaba. Los miró una vez más. No creía que Redfield tuviera novio, pero ese chico podía delatarlos fácilmente ya que no dejaba de tomar su mano con devoción. Eso la hizo sonreír, Claire tenía novio y no había oportunidad para que ella y Leon fueran algo más que amigos, justo como había imaginado al principio.

-Hola, Claire.- llegó saludando a la pelirroja.

-Hola, Ángela.- contestó un tanto sorprendida al tiempo que una de sus cejas se arqueaba.

-Disculpa si interrumpí algo, es sólo que te vi y pensé que sería bueno saludarte.- dijo con amabilidad y en seguida guió su mirada hasta las manos entrelazadas de Claire y el otro chico.- ¿Us...ustedes son novios?

-Así es.- declaró George.- Tú debes ser amiga de Claire.- se presentó elevando una mano para saludarla.

-Claro, Claire y yo somos amigas.-sonrió abiertamente y George correspondió a su gesto.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la pelirroja con gran confusión.- ¿Desde cuándo tú y yo somos...? Ahh, olvídalo.- movió sus manos restando importancia.

-En fin, me voy, aún tengo cosas que comprar.- la castaña se despidió y se fue.

George miró a Claire una vez que la chica los había dejado solos. La activista únicamente se encogió de hombros, no entendió nada de la actitud de Ángela; la última vez que la había visto no había sido muy amable, de hecho, Claire ya consideraba desde Harvardville no estar en su lista de personas favoritas. Ahora sólo había llegado y se había comportado como si nada.

-Es un poco extraña tu amiga, Claire.- dijo de repente. Claire frunció el ceño sólo de escuchar la palabra "amiga".

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó extrañada.

-Emm, por... ¿sabes?, me dio miedo su sonrisa.- dijo al fin. Claire sólo pudo sonreír ante la declaración de su novio. La verdad era que Ángela tenía una de las sonrisas más aterradoras que haya visto, claro, si es que podía considerarse sonrisa. Muy probablemente la había fingido.

...

..

.

-Y yo que pensaba que esos dos ya serían algo más.- dijo con molestia y haciendo pucheros graciosos.

-Entonces estoy en lo correcto, eh.- habló más para sí misma que para Sherry. Sólo estaba indagando en sus pensamientos.

-Pues es obvio. Incluso quien no los conozca lo sabría.- declaró y Jill asintió ante eso.

Ahora Jill tenía lo que necesitaba. Ella ya consideraba la posibilidad de que Leon sintiera algo más por Claire, pero sólo quería corroborarlo con alguien más, y ese alguien más no la defraudó; pensaba exactamente lo mismo que ella. Ahora sí era todo para Claire; quedaba confirmado que ella igual moría por estar con Leon. La próxima vez que la viera ya no iba a ser para pedirle que aclaré sus sentimientos, ahora sería para pedirle que haga cuanto antes lo que más desea.

Ambas chicas se despidieron media hora después. Luego de la extensa platica de Sherry y de que hablaran un poco sobre sus amigos, decidieron que era hora de marcharse. Jill agradeció a Sherry todo lo que le había dicho, y también había aprovechado para confirmarle lo que Claire le había dicho antes de ella, que era desesperante.

...

..

.

Luego de la reunión sorpresa que había tenido con la cuñada de Claire, se dirigió de inmediato al hotel en donde estaba hospedándose Jake. Aún recordaba la orden de Hunnigan_ "Tu deber es insistir"_; ella no quería hacerlo, conocía a Jake y no estaba segura de que le agradará que estuviesen diciéndole lo mismo por más de una vez. Sólo se lo mencionaría una vez y ya no volvería a tomar el tema, claro que tendría que decirle a Hunnigan que hasta se había hincado para pedírselo, pero que él no había accedido.

-Hola, Jake.- saludó la joven desde el marco de la puerta.

-Hola, súper chica.- correspondió al saludo y en seguida se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso.- ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-No, no realmente, sólo venía a informarte algo.- dijo con calma mientras una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba con salir.

-Si es eso de que me una a la DSO... creo que ya sabes la respuesta, súper chica.- habló al tiempo que se dirigía hasta su amplia cama de hotel.

-Eso pensé.- dijo con un deje de decepción.- Querían que te insistiera, pero sinceramente rogar no es mi estilo.- acertó a decir.

-¿Rogar no es tu estilo?... El mío tampoco, ¿sabes?- dijo con clara doble intención.

Jake se levantó de su lugar y se acercó lentamente hasta el sofá en donde se encontraba sentada Sherry. La chica no pudo evitar sentirse ansiosa, Jake ya estaba instalado a su lado, y a decir verdad, muy cerca de ella. Él no dejaba de verla, y ella no quería enfrentar a su mirada. El hijo de Wesker quería sentirla cerca de él, quería estar con ella, y sinceramente ya se había cansado un poco de que ninguno diera un primer paso. Así que sin pesarlo dos veces, llevó sus manos hasta el contorno de su cara y la atrajo hacía él. Sherry se sorprendió un poco por el movimiento de él, pero tuvo que calmar su sorpresa cuando sintió los labios de él rozando los suyos.

Estaba viviendo lo que esperaba de él desde que lo había conocido, pero algo en su actitud estaba molestándole. Jake había dicho que a él tampoco le gustaba rogar, y entonces él claramente sólo llegaba y tomaba lo que quería sin permiso alguno. Así que con esfuerzo se separó de él y lo miró intensamente.

-Jamás has pedido nada en tu vida, ¿cierto? Tú estilo es sólo llegar y adquirir lo que quieres.- ante la sorpresa del mercenario, Sherry se levantó molesta y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

...

..

.

-No soy idiota, Leon, y George tampoco lo es por más que trate de fingirse uno.- dijo con suma seriedad.

Habían pasado toda la tarde dentro de ese bar hablando. Estaban justo afuera del lugar, ambos estaban por irse, pero parecía que a Chris le quedaron cosas pendientes por decir. Leon se sorprendió una vez más por su actitud.

-En serio, Chris, ¿de qué estás hablando?- preguntó con la misma seriedad con que había hablado su interlocutor.

-Vi cómo mirabas a Claire el día en que llegue a Washington.- se giró para enfrentarlo cara a cara, Leon no lo defraudó y de igual forma le enfrentó.

-Chris, no es lo que...-

-No, no es a mí a quien tienes que decirle lo que es o lo que no es.- le interrumpió sorprendiéndolo una vez más.- Mira, Kennedy, me importa Claire y su felicidad, y si con George no es feliz, no sé qué hace perdiendo el tiempo... a decir verdad, no sé qué hacen perdiendo el tiempo.- dicho esto último se alejó del lugar dejando solo a Leon.

* * *

**Capítulo 11, al fin listo! :D**

¿Cómo ven esa actitud de Chris? Hasta a mí me sorprendió... pero no se fíen de él.

Lamento haber actualizado hasta ahora, las cosas se me complicaron, entre ellas la inspiración. Jajaja, pero aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más. :)

En el próximo capítulo habrá un poquitín de Cleon... ¡al fin! ¡al fin! ¡al fin! *baila sobre la mesa* :D

Bueno chicas y chicos que leen el fic... muchísimas gracias por leerlo, por dejar review, por agregarlo a sus favoritos y por seguirlo... de verdad, muchísimas gracias.

**LadyKya0:** Hola, jejeje, lamento hacerlos sufrir, pero no te preocupes, todo eso se solucionará muy pronto (ya estoy metiendo prisa a las situaciones para que el Cleon definitivo llegue cuanto antes). Esa Helena es una loquilla, me pareció que debía darle un poco de papel a ella. ¡Qué bien que te haya hecho reír!

Mil gracias por la suerte y el ánimo. También muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por tus reviews :)

**Gabyedro:** Jajajaja, quería que Helena tuviera su momento sarcástico en el fic. ¡Qué bien que te haya hecho sonreír! Me doy por bien servida. :D

Aún no sé qué le haré a Ángela, pero te aseguro que no quedará bien parada. Esa mujer me las va a pagar en este fic, estoy molesta con ella desde que apareció en la vida de Resident Evil. Bueno, tampoco me ensañaré. :p

Jill es sabia :) Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar review. Nos leemos pronto. :D

**M. Bidden: **Hola. :D Sí, el amor es mal correspondido, y George nos lo demuestra en este fic, también creo que Ángela lo demuestra. Pero en fin, así son estas cosas del amor :'( Gracias por haberme dicho que era un capítulo bonito, así lo consideraba. :')

Sherry se nos molestó en este capítulo, y creo que Jake tendrá que verdaderamente aprender a luchar por lo que quiere. Leon es desdichado, definitivamente así siempre lo he considerado, pero es cambiara pronto. ;) Jill es muy sabia, y ahora se ha ido a buscar información para ayudar a Claire. Definitivamente en el siguiente capítulo ella le exigirá de una vez por todas que se decida.

Muchísimas gracias por continuar la lectura de este absurdo fic y por dejar tus lindos comentarios que siempre me hacen sonreír. :) Nos leemos pronto! :D

**name:** Aún no se sabe que hará Claire, pero quizás el siguiente capítulo ya te de una pista de eso. Una gran disculpa por haber actualizado hasta ahora, intentaré actualizar sin falta el próximo sábado. (También les estoy preparando una sorpresita para este 31 de Octubre) :)

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejarme esos reviews :S Nos leemos pronto! :D

**anamariaeugenia:** Hola. :D ¡Qué padre que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior!, sólo espero que este no los haya defraudado. :p Sí, definitivamente Claire está haciendo las cosas mal, pero pronto llegara el momento en que se quite la venda de los ojos. Jake y Sherry no se besaron en los Ángeles, pero sí en Washington; la cosa es que Sherry terminó molesta, haber cómo se soluciona todo eso.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar tus lindos reviews. Besitos a ti también y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. :DF

**Camiiwis:** Holis, Camiiwis :3 (me ha encantado lo de Vidianiwis). Si! ya aprendí otro chilenismo. Tú serás mi maestra de expresiones. :) Sí, me pones bien feliz Camiiwis, definitivamente ya te ganaste el cielo completito. Suerte que me lo dejas a mitad de precio, no debo desaprovechar esa oportunidad, es como tú misma lo has dicho: ¡todo una ganga!

Ya, ya mero Claire se pondrá las pilas y se quitará esa estorbosa venda de los ojos. No la odies. Jajajaja, me alegra que les haya hecho reír Helena con su pescadito, la verdad es que se me ocurrió así de repente mientras escribía, esa linea no estaba en los planes. :p

Awww, Cami :3 Yo también soy tú fan, y extraño mucho tu fic :'( (tú igual eres una gran escritora). Por favor, dime que pronto habrá actualización de "Caminos cruzados", muero por leerlo. :'( Sí me llegó tu abrazo, y yo te mando uno de vuelta. :)

Ahora, la respuesta a tu pregunta: Sí, me gustan muchos chicos, muchos de los que me gustan suelen ser famosos. No sé a cuál te refieras exactamente, porque si hablas de Resident pues me gustan Leon y Chris; si hablas de un aspecto normal y no de fantasías, pues hay un chico que va en la misma universidad que yo¨ que me encanta *.* Jajaja, ahora te toca responder lo mismo.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por tus reviews tan sensuales. Nos leemos pronto, Camiiwis :3

**Amy Ry-So:** Hola, hola. ¡Bienvenida al mundo de los reviews! No te preocupes si no has dejado reviews, el hecho de que me digas que lo estás leyendo y que además te encanta me hace muy, muy feliz. Yo igual estoy enamorada de la idea: Leon-Claire, pero parece que Capcom no. :( Jajaja, qué bien que te haya gustado el cap anterior :3 Ya pornot se aclararan todas las cosas, por lo pronto en el siguiente cap habrá un poquito de Cleon :D

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejarme ese lindo review. Nos leemos pronto! :D

**mire2006:** Hola. :D Seguiré describiendo a Ángela como lo que es y como lo que tú misma has dicho: "una zorra ofrecida" jajaja. Uy, Sherry y Jake tuvieron un momentito en este cap, pero Sherry salió molesta, haber cómo se soluciona todo eso. Claire no quiere a George de la manera en que él la quiere u.u quizás tu suposición sea acertada y Claire sólo se sentía cómoda con él. Ya habrá momento de ahondar en eso, cuando sea el momento de avanzar y dejarlo ir :'(

Gracias, mire. Muchísimas gracias por atreverte a leerle y por comentar. Ya intento mejorar, pero hacen falta cosas. :p Nos leemos pronto! :D

**Ary. Valentine:** Hola :D ¡Qué bien que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior! me alegró muchísimo leer todos sus comentarios, fueron hermosísimos. :D Jajaja, me alegra que hayan reído con esa parte de Helena. Tampoco es un personaje que me simpatice mucho, pero es tolerable a comparación de Ángela. Creo que en mi fic amo a Helena *.* jajajaja :p

Uy, ¿qué habrán estado haciendo, Ary? Yo igual me he quedado con esa duda, jajajaja. Jill y Chris son unos loquillos. Jill será la mitad cupido de este fic, ella hará su parte pero Leon y Claire harán el resto. Magnifica Jill!

Sherry y Jake acaban de besarse *deja caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo*, pero Sherry se molestó :( Haber ahora cómo le va a Jake.

Nada de eso, Ary. Yo de verdad agradezco muchísimo que continúes leyendo el fic y que dejes esos hermosísimos reviews, son lo máximo. Un abrazo para ti también, Ary. Nos leemos pronto! :D

**juana manola del:** Lo lamento, de verdad lamento haber demorado. Me puse ahora sí las pilas ésta semana y pues aquí está la actualización. De verdad lamento haberlos hecho esperar. Y sólo por eso debo decirte que este capítulo te lo dedico a ti por esperar demasiado. Intentaré por todos los medios que la siguiente actualización sea publicada el sábado sin falta (a más tardar domingo)

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Nos leemos pronto! :D

**Sean felices, chicos y chicas. Disfruten de su semana, y caritas felices para todos: :D**


	12. Cásate conmigo, Claire

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom**

* * *

Capítulo 12. Cásate conmigo, Claire.

Ahí estaban, bajo la expectante mirada de los presentes, esperando a dar las primeras palabras, Claire y George. Él la miraba casi con devoción y ella trataba inútilmente de evadirlo. Las pocas personas que ocupaban lugar en el departamento de la pelirroja, se encontraban igual o más ansiosos que ella. Habían sido reunidos por petición del activista y novio de Claire. La activista de Terra Save podía imaginarse de qué se trataba, y bueno, no era algo que realmente causara confusión, por lo cual la mayoría, excepto Chris, ya podían darse una idea de qué iba todo ese asunto.

No quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, no después de lo que había visto esa misma tarde. Trataba de ocultarlo, quería cubrirse con la mejor de las máscaras, pero ya se le estaba haciendo más complicado; ese tal Kennedy no le había agradado desde la primera vez que lo vio, y estaba casi seguro que esa noche en que había llegado a Washington junto a Chris y Jill, Claire había llorado por su culpa. Por eso quería que a partir de ahora a ese sujeto le quedara claro el papel que tomaría en la vida de Claire Redfield si ella aceptaba.

-Claire, he reunido esta noche a las personas que sé que tú más aprecias, y bueno, pues ha tenido que estar Chris porque aquí se ha estado hospedando.-dijo con gracia, ganándose con ello pequeñas risas por parte de los presentes y una mala cara por parte de su cuñado.

-¡Serás pendejo!-reclamó el de prominentes músculos.

-No, hablando en serio…Claire sí te quiere, Chris.- continuo con su discurso.- En fin, iré al grano.-miró intensamente a Claire y la tomó de las manos.

Todos imaginaban lo que seguía. Leon había sido invitado por Jill, ya que George le había pedido que lo hiciera. No sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, hasta hace unas horas se había sentido bien en compañía de la pelirroja, pero ahora estaba casi seguro de lo que George haría…y le preocupaba lo que Claire contestaría.

-Claire, sabes que me enamoré de ti casi a primera vista, y es que la verdad tuve que verte una segunda vez para asegurarme de ello.-Claire rio ante los comentarios graciosos que acertaba a decir George.- Sabes que te amo, y que eres muy especial para mí. He estado pensando en que estamos perdiendo el tiempo, y es por eso que quiero pedirte, aquí frente a tus seres más queridos… Claire Redfield, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

El mundo calló por completo, el silencio se apropió del apartamento de la pelirroja. Algunos pocos miraban con esperanza a la pareja, pero otros como Sherry, Jill y Leon, miraban con clara preocupación la escena. Chris por el contrario, no sabía qué pensar, se sentía molesto, pero no por George y su petición, sino por la indecisión de su hermana. No quería que ella se quedara en una vida que no la haría feliz, y él bien sabía que Claire no sería lo suficientemente feliz con George. Fuera cual fuera la decisión de Claire, él tendría que aceptarla aunque no le agradara.

...

..

.

**Horas antes**

-Claire, quería invitarte a comer. ¿Estás libre?-preguntó en cuanto la chica le había contestado el móvil.

-Ahora mismo no, pero en una hora lo estaré.- contestó de manera normal, o al menos eso intentaba.

-Entonces, ¿paso por ti en una hora?-cuestionó nuevamente.

-E-está bien.

-Perfecto, entonces te veo más tarde.- colgó de inmediato. Estaba feliz de que la pelirroja haya aceptado su invitación, porque por un momento había pensado que lo mandaría de vuelta a China.

Claire se sentía feliz, de un momento a otro el trabajo pesado que tenía que hacer, se comenzó a aligerar; ya no sentía esa carga en los hombros por todos esos informes que tenía que redactar. Lo haría rápidamente, pues ya tenía incentivo suficiente para terminar en tiempo record. Sin perder más tiempo en esos pensamientos, comenzó con su labor, y se perdió tanto que ni siquiera había notado que esa hora había pasado rápidamente.

...

..

.

Habían comido tranquilamente en un restaurante un tanto alejado de la sede de Terra Save. Ahora a paso lento iban de regreso al lugar de trabajo de la pelirroja. El agente de la DSO había preferido caminar y dejar su auto, así quizás pasaría más tiempo con ella. Platicaron como en los viejos tiempos, hablaron sobre las misiones a las que habían ido y de las cosas que hacían cuando estaban lejos del trabajo. Ya habían hablado un poco sobre ellos en aquel bar en donde había llegado Ángela a interrumpir, pero hoy simplemente profundizaban en ello.

-Y entonces...¿a qué se debía la invitación?-inquirió de forma tranquila.

-Nada, pensé que ya teníamos bastante tiempo de no vernos.- se encogió de hombros

-¿Qué, dos semanas?-preguntó divertida.- No hiciste esto cuando nos dejamos de ver desde lo de Harvardville, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó nuevamente, sólo que de una manera más seria.

-¡Qué astuta eres, Redfield!-dijo, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en una de las bancas de un parque cercano a Terra Save.

Se habían perdido en la caminata, ya estaban cerca, sin embargo, no habían notado el momento en el que habían entrado al parque. Claire también tomó asiento, ambos miraban hacia el frente. No era un momento incómodo, ambos se sentían realmente bien, lo extraño es que ninguno parecía querer hablar.

-Quería verte.-confesó al fin.

-Pu..pues ya me tienes aquí.- trató de hablar de la manera más normal, se sentía demasiado nerviosa y no quería hacérselo saber.

-Claire, ¿Cómo te va con George?-preguntó con la seriedad que le caracterizaba.

Si quería avanzar con Claire, primero tenía que saber cómo iba su relación con George. Él mismo se lo había planteado de esa manera, si Claire le decía que lo amaba, él la dejaría en paz, pero si ella decía lo contrario, entonces sabría que esa era su oportunidad.

-Yo...¿por qué me preguntas eso?-al fin se giraba para mirarlo a la cara. Su pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

-Estoy interesado...sólo contesta.- la encaró. Por la expresión de Claire, sabía que estaba completamente confundida.

-Bueno...él y yo nos llevamos muy bien.

-Realmente lo amas, ¿no?- Por la manera en que la pelirroja le contestaba, le quedaba claro que ella no le iba a decir nada si no era más directo con sus preguntas.

-Yo...

Claire sólo titubeaba. No quería seguir engañándose. Cierto era que apreciaba a George, pero ahora que Leon había decidido indagar en eso, sabía que no lo amaba. Jill se lo había hecho ver, pero ella insistía en seguir con la venda en los ojos. No quería afrontar la realidad, ella no amaba a George, y sinceramente no estaba segura de haberlo amado alguna vez. Se sentía sola, eso era...George era la persona que más se había preocupado por ella, y ella se había sentido procurada. Alguien le había ofrecido cuidarla y quererla, y ella ante la debilidad del momento le había dicho que sí. Quería a George, pero no de la manera en que él la quería.

-No digas más.- dijo de repente. Se acercó un poco más a ella y entrelazó una de sus manos con una de ella.

...

..

.

Alguien más tenía la idea de pasar la tarde con Claire. Leon no había sido el único que había pensado en invitarla a salir. Ya iba directo a la sede en donde su alegre y siempre amable novia se encontraba trabajando. Quería sorprenderla, pero el sorprendido terminó siendo otro. En cuanto había entrado a preguntar por Claire, le habían dicho que ésta ya había salido, sin embargo, ella no le había comentado nada.

Quizás sólo habría ido a comer algo rápido y regresaría pronto a la sede. Se quedó esperando afuera. Algo en su interior le hacia sentirse preocupado; Claire había salido hace poco más de una hora. Trató de calmarse, seguramente algo se le había atravesado en el camino. Se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban instaladas al exterior de la sede, pero la preocupación no lo abandonaba.

-Tú eres el novio de Claire, ¿no es así?-una empalagosa voz preguntó por el lateral derecho.

-Así es, y tú eres la amiga de Claire.-afirmó y seguido a eso, se levantó de la banca y le extendió la mano para saludarla.

-Sí. Qué raro que no estés con ella.- canturreó. Su tono de voz llevaba veneno puro, lo cual hizo que George arqueara una ceja.

-Es su hora de descanso, supongo que fue a comer.-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, quería pasar por alto el extraño tono de voz que había ocupado la chica.

-Sí la vi, y no te preocupes por ella, está bien acompañada.-Una vez más, utilizaba ese tono de voz tan irritante.

-¿Con quién?-preguntó con clara intriga. Si Ángela pretendía hacer enojar a George, lo estaba logrando.

-Está con Leon, pensé que ya lo sabías...y la verdad no te consideraba de esos hombres que les gusta compartir a su chica.-habló como si fuese la persona más inocente del mundo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-ahora su entrecejo estaba fruncido.

-Los acabo de ver en el parque que está a cuatro cuadras de aquí.-Señaló con su dedo indice hacia el lugar en donde estaba el dichoso parque.- Pero en serio, no te preocupes, se ve que se lo están pasando genial.

-Tú no eres amiga de Claire, ¿cierto?-le ofreció la mirada más fría que tenía. Esa chica sólo se estaba burlando de él, y estaba haciendo quedar mal a Claire ante sus ojos.

-Considerarme como quieras, lo cierto es que te están viendo la cara, amigo.-lo miró de la misma manera. Sabía que a estas alturas, el chico debería estar explotando por dentro, era fácil de deducir; su mandíbula de un momento a otro se había tensado.

-No me llames amigo. Tú y yo no somos nada.-declaró con frialdad en la palabras. Ángela se sorprendió por la reacción del noviecito de Claire, pero no podía sentirse más satisfecha. Había logrado su objetivo. Esa no sólo era una lección para que George no fuera tan ciego, sino para Claire por meterse con el hombre que ella quería.

-No te pongas así, sólo te estoy haciendo un favor. Si no me crees, ve tú mismo a verlo.

Ángela se alejó sin decir nada más. La cabeza y el corazón de George ya estaban lo suficientemente alterados. Esa mujer sólo había llegado a destilar veneno sobre Claire. Él confiaba en su novia, pero lo que esa mujer había llegado a decirle lo dejó pensando profundamente. No tenía por qué interferir en la vida de Claire de manera persecutoria, y ya había oído muchas veces eso de "piensa mal y acertarás", tenía miedo, y no tenía por qué mentirse a sí mismo. Sin más, comenzó a caminar hacia aquel parque.

...

..

.

-Tú no lo quieres, Claire. No te hagas esto.- Habló sin quitarle la vista de encima. Aún la tenía tomada de las manos, y podía notar el nerviosismo de la pelirroja con claridad.

-Lo quiero, Leon...yo...lo quiero.- susurró. Le picoteaban los ojos, ¡no!, no debía llorar.

Pero no logró contenerlo, algunas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus delicadas mejillas. Realmente estaba sufriendo con todo eso. Leon no sabía qué decir o qué hacer para que ella no se sintiera de esa forma. No le agradaba verla llorar, pero quizás lo necesitaba en ese momento. Lo único de lo que fue capaz, fue de llevar sus manos hasta la cara de la pelirroja, y de una manera un tanto sorprendente hasta para él mismo, comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas con sus pulgares.

-No puedo hacerle esto.-habló una vez que se había calmado. Tenía la cara ligeramente enrojecida por el llanto. Con la mejor sonrisa, fingida por supuesto, que tenía, miró al agente frente a ella.

-No, Claire. Piensa aunque sea una vez en ti misma...no puedes hacerte esto a ti.- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba un poco más a ella.

-¿Por qué estás tan insistente en este tema de todos modos?-habló con más seriedad. De repente su ceño se había fruncido. Si algo quería decir Leon, sería mejor que lo dijera ahora mismo antes de que perdiera la cabeza.

-Porque me preocupas, Claire.-dijo sin más. Su mirada no hacia más que confirmar su sinceridad.

-No tienes que hacerlo...al fin y al cabo, nunca lo has hecho.-susurró, pero Leon la escuchó perfectamente.

-Claire, de verdad me preocupa por lo que estás pasando.-la tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara.- ¿Por qué te obligas a estar con alguien a quien no quieres?

-No lo entenderías, ni yo misma lo hago.-dijo al fin. Se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar dando la espalda al agente.

-Entonces no me expliques.-la siguió en su camino, pero parecía que Claire no quería detenerse, así que se puso delante de ella, y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros para que se detuviera. No supo ni cómo ni cuándo, pero sus labios ya estaban rozando los de ella.

Ese momento se volvió único. La gente que había en el parque de repente había desaparecido. Ese beso era mucho mejor que el que se habían dado aquella tarde en al apartamento de la pelirroja. Habían comenzado de manera tranquila, pero al sentir la la suavidad en los labios del otro, se hizo mucho más profundo. Las manos del agente cobraron vida y pronto estaban colocadas en la cara de la chica.

Ahí estaba, parado y sintiendo como su corazón se hacia añicos. Todo lo que le había dicho aquella mujer, resultó ser verdad. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Claire estaba en ese parque y besándose con ese sujeto. Tenía las pruebas justo en frente de él y aún así no quería creerlo.

-No...no, Leon.- se obligó a separarse de él.- Esto no puede...E-esto no debe pasar.-intentó alejarse de él, pero él la retuvo tomándola de los brazos.

-No te hagas esto, Claire.- intentó mirarla, pero ella había ladeado por completo su cara para evitarlo.

George lo veía todo a la lejanía. Cuando Claire se había separado de ese tipo, una pizca de esperanza había regresado a él. Tenía ganas de ir hasta ellos y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, ese sujeto estaba reteniendo a Claire, a su Claire. Hizo uso de todo su control, no podía llegar a hacer eso sin que Claire creyera que la estaba siguiendo. No...definitivamente no haría eso, haría algo mucho mejor. Claire se había alejado de Kennedy, lo cual le hacia pensar que ella no quería estar con él. Siendo todo lo cuidadoso posible, se alejó de aquel lugar y comenzó a planear lo que vendría.

-Te quiero, Claire...realmente te quiero.- lo confesó al fin.

Era como si la pelirroja hubiese estado esperando por aquellas palabras, pues en cuanto las dijo, ella había girado su cara para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Ambos se miraron; ella tenía los ojos ligeramente cristalinos. Algo en ella se había liberado, hacia mucho tiempo que soñaba con un momento así.

Leon también la miraba fijamente, y notó el claro cambio en las facciones de Claire. No lograba deducir de qué se trataba, pero estaba seguro que no estaba molesta o ya lo hubiese abofeteado. Había un brillo especial en sus ojos, y podía jurar que eso no se debía al llanto de hace unos minutos.

-Te...tengo que irme, mi descanso terminó hace media hora.- le sonrió débilmente, pero de manera sincera.

Leon supo que hasta ahí había llegado por ahora. Ella no había dicho nada, pero estaba seguro de que estaba muy cerca de hacerlo. Ambos emprendieron camino hacia el lugar de trabajo de la pelirroja. Había ido lo que restaba de camino en silencio.

...

..

.

Tan pronto como se había alejado de aquel parque, se fue directo al apartamento de su novia. Tenía que comenzar a organizar su gran momento. Si todo salía bien, Claire sería su esposa en algunos meses. Estaba enojado, muy enojado...y se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Pero él la amaba, la amaba y no iba a separarse de ella sin haber luchado debidamente. Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que ella le contestaría cuando se lo propusiera...pero a estas alturas, él ya sabía que no había nada que perder. Lo intentaría y haría su mejor esfuerzo.

-Necesito que me ayudes, Jill.-habló en cuanto la vio salir de su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa, George? ¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó con clara preocupación en la voz. El novio de Claire lucía realmente alterado.

-Quiero...quiero proponerle matrimonio a Claire.

Jill abrió los ojos lo más que se podía permitir. No podía creer que ese momento llegaría, lo esperaba sí, pero no de esa forma tan repentina. Ella ya sabía de sobra que su indecisa cuñada no le quería como él esperaba. No podía hacer nada, todo estaría en la decisión final de Claire, sólo esperaba que su cuñada dejara de ser tan despistada con sus propios sentimientos.

-¿Estás seguro, George?-preguntó de tal manera que desconcertó al activista.

-Sí, Jill...¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-inquirió de inmediato.

-Sólo...sólo pienso que uno debe de estar lo suficientemente seguro para esto.-intentó hablar con seguridad.

-Pues estoy seguro de eso, Jill...al grano, ¿me vas a ayudar si o no?-preguntó algo irritado, sorprendiendo así a la ahora rubia.

-De...acuerdo. ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

-Necesito que llames a las personas que Claire estima, obviamente que sean de Washington.-dijo mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- Quiero hacerlo público...llama a esa chica...¿Cómo se llama? ¡Sherry, Sherry!...eso es...y también a su amigo el agente. Tengo entendido que son sus...amigos.- Todo lo dijo relativamente rápido. Tanto que Jill sólo lo miraba como si estuviese parado sobre fuego.

-E-está bien...yo les llamaré.- sin más fue directo hasta el teléfono.

Algo raro estaba sucediendo con su posible futuro cuñado. Estaba algo alterado, quizás era por la emoción del momento, o por la ansiedad. Fuera cual fuera, Jill sabía que esto era malo para Claire. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de regañarle como se debía. Ahora sólo restaba esperar a la respuesta de ella...y si ella contestaba que sí, todo estaría perdido a partir de entonces.

-¿Sherry?-habló a través del teléfono.

Aquella sería una muy larga tarde. George estaba listo para dar un gran paso en su vida.

...

..

.

-Sí, George. No te preocupes, estaré ahí puntual. ¿A qué se deba tanto misterio?

-Nada, Claire...¿Acaso ya no puedo organizar algo lindo para mi novia?-dijo con ternura. Claire al escucharlo decir eso, sentía que se destrozaba por dentro.

-¿Estás organizando algo?-preguntó con un deje de seriedad.

-Sí, pero es una sorpresa que sólo sabrás hasta que llegues. Así que no tardes.- colgó dejando sorprendida a la pelirroja.

Ese sería su paso final, no había nada que perder a partir de ahora. Si ella le decía que sí, sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, pero si por el contrario, ella le decía que no, entonces la dejaría ser feliz. Él no era nadie para privarla de su felicidad. Todo resultaba doloroso a estas alturas, pero tenía que intentarlo como algo que él ya venía planeando meses atrás.

Jill ya tenía todo listo, algunos bocadillos para la reunión, y había realizado algunas invitaciones...sólo a Leon, Sherry, y algunos de los amigos que Claire había hecho en la nueva sede de Terra Save. Ya imaginaba lo difícil que sería ese momento para la menor de los Redfield, pero estaba casi segura de que también lo sería para Leon.

...

..

.

**Hora actual**

-...Claire Redfield, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- habló colocando delante de la chica, una pequeña y elegante caja con un anillo en su interior.

-George...-Claire se llevó una mano a la boca. No, él no podía estar haciendo eso. Su corazón latía desesperadamente al tiempo que veía la seria expresión de Leon.

-¿Qué dices, Claire? ¿Aceptas?-insistió-

-Yo...

* * *

Fin del capítulo 12. Espero que no quieran matarme por dejarlo ahí. Bueno, realmente espero que M. Bidden no me arroje a su mazmorra.

Jajajaja... lamento una vez más la tardanza. La única que sabe que me hacia falta inspiración, es Ary...la recuperé, pero tengo una extraña maldición encima, primero fue mi laptop, y luego el ordenador de escritorio. Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para fallar al mismo tiempo. Menos mal que eso se solucionó. :D

Bueno, hacerles una recomendación. Si tienen tiempo y están interesados en un fic de acción puro y romance...dense una vuelta por el fic de mi amiga Siekavizza, "Breakeven"... ¡está bastante bueno!

**Gabyedro:** Ya somos dos...a decir verdad, somos muchos y muchas los que odiamos a esa tipa. Y bueno, en este capítulo se puso a destilar veneno. Espero que este capítulo les haya servido a Claire y Leon, a partir de ahora las cosas cambia. Muchísimas gracias por continuar fiel al fic y por dejarme tus lindos review. :3 Nos leemos pronto! :D

**anamariaegenia:** Sí, Sherry se nos enojó. No hable en este capítulo sobre eso, pero seguro en el que viene lo hago :) Esta vez decidí hablar sólo sobre George, Claire y Leon. No agradezcas nada, linda, yo soy feliz haciéndolos reír...y también me divierto muchísimo haciéndolo. Owww, tienes hijos, cuídalos mucho, deben ser encantadores :3 Muchísimas gracias por leer el fiv y por dejar lindos review. Nos leemos pronto!

**mire2006:** ¡Es todo un honor tenerte como lectora! ¡Yo amo tu fic :D! Gracias por tus linda palabras :') Jajajaja, Jill andaba un poco despistada en el capítulo anterior. Sí, definitivamente Chris es una oda a la sobreprotección...jajajaja me has hecho reír mucho con eso. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar esos hermosísimos review :D Nos leemos pronto!

**name:** Jajajaja, haber si ya le puse picante al asunto. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por ser tan fiel a mi fic, lo apreció demasiado :') Muchísimas gracias también por leer y por dejar siempre review. Nos leemos pronto! :D

**Camii :3** Me encantó mi nuevo apodo :3 LO AMÉ! Chris no está de celosos por ahora, y aún sigo debatiendo la idea de si lo será o seguirá en la misma postura. Este capítulo lo centre en Claire, Leon y George, pero en el siguiente ya tendremos noticias de Jake y Sherry. Gracias por actualizar tu fic, lo esperaba con ansias. Respecto a la pregunta: No, no he tenido onda con el chico :( Es triste lo sé. Y tú, has tenido onda con el chico que te gusta? Bueno Camiiwis, muchísimas gracias por ser tan fiel a mi fic, y por tus siempre sensuales review :3 Nos leemos pronto!

**M. Bidden:** ¿Ahora ves a lo que me refería con George? Siempre tan acertado, amigo Bidd :D Me preparaba para mostrales la siguiente etapa del fic, a partir de ahora, todo cambia. Sí, ahora Jake tendrá que conquistarla de buena forma, a veces Sherry se nos pone delicadita, jajajaja. Chris ya estaba algo entonadín cuando le dijo eso a Leon. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por siempre dejarme esos lindo review que me ponen de buenas :D Nos leemos pronto!

**Amy Ri-So:** No agradezcas, linda :D Yo feliz de darte la bienvenida en el mundo de los review. Jajajaja, cierto, Ángela no necesito disfraz, ya lo tenía incluido...a decir verdad, a alguien se le olvido decirle que halloween es sólo una vez al año. Jajaja :p Espero que te haya gustado este cap, yo me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Nos leemos pronto!

**Ary. Valentine:** Jajajaja, me alegra haberlos hecho reír, este cap no da tanta gracias, pero ya tendremos las aventuras de Jake y Sherry para reírnos. Qué te digo, necesitaba un Chris diferente, pero tendrá sus momentos de celos incontrolables, eso seguro, pero será algo controlable :) Ohhh, no mates a Sherry, no sabe lo que hace...¡no sabe lo que hace! Jajaja. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este cap. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar esos review que siempre me alegran el día :D

**Addie Redfield:** Muchísimas gracias por atreverte a leer y por dejarme review. La historia es un tanto...patética, pero era una idea que revoloteaba en mi cabeza y tenía ganas de escribirla. Nos leemos pronto! :D

**Guest (comentario anónimo):** Ya, ya...por fin actualicé, jajajajaja. Lo lamento de verdad, no era mi intención dejarlos tanto tiempo en ascuas. Muchsísimas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Espero que este cap, te haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto! :D

**Caritas felices para todos: :D ¡Que tengan excelente semana!**


	13. Las cosas cambian

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom**

* * *

_**Capítulo dedicado a Ary. Valentine y mire2006 por la gran aportación de ideas y por amenazarme con escopetas. Gracias, chicas :') va por ustedes.**_

Capítulo 13. Las cosas cambian.

La tensión estaba acumulada en esa habitación del apartamento de la pelirroja. Las pocas miradas que había, estaban expectantes sobre la menor de los Redfield. Chris podía notarlo, podía sentirlo, y estaba seguro que los demás también lo hacían, incluso el mismo George. Claire, su hermana estaba insegura y no iba a permitir por ningún motivo que George la presionara de tal manera. Se armó de valor y como pudo, se colocó frente a su pequeña hermana interrumpiendo así la petición del activista de Terra Save.

-George, amigo… ¿Podría hablar contigo?- pidió con suma seriedad.

-No creo que sea momento, Chris.- contestó un poco irritado.

-Lo es, es necesario. Acompáñame.- no dio tiempo a prorrogas. Comenzó a caminar con destino a la habitación que compartía con Jill.

George no tuvo más remedio que seguir al intimidante hermano de su novia. Imaginaba que lo golpearía o algo así por no haberle informado sus intenciones. Chris era una persona que tenía que estar enterada de todo, no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas, y menos que lo sorprendieran con asuntos de esa magnitud, en donde la involucrada era su única familia.

Ya estaban ahí, se habían alejado de los invitados. Chris espero a que él entrara para cerrar la puerta y así poder hablar de manera más directa con su "cuñado". Él lo miraba con curiosidad, pero Chris sólo puedo suspirar de manera sonora.

Los pocos invitados estaban sorprendidos por la reciente reacción del agente de la BSAA. No estaban muy seguros de qué se trataba y en el fondo esperaban que no fuera nada de gravedad. Jill miró a la mujer de cabellos rojizos, algo no andaba bien con ella, parecía asustada y no se había movido ni un centímetro de su antigua posición. Se acercó hasta ella y tomó su hombro con suma delicadeza, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Claire.- la llamó de manera suave.

Como respuesta, recibió una lágrima resbalando de forma lenta y agonizante por su mejilla derecha. Lo que se temía, Claire definitivamente estaba en un dilema. Sin esperar más respuesta que eso, la abrazó para consolarla. Los compañeros de trabajo de Claire al ver aquella escena, decidieron abandonar el apartamento sin decir nada. Ya podían asumir que las cosas no andaban bien y lo que menos querían era importunar la situación familiar. Leon y Sherry decidieron esperar.

George podía darse cuenta de que Chris estaba molesto, pues su ceño fruncido no se había relajado desde que le pidió que lo acompañara. Sólo estaba esperando a que él hablara y le dijera lo que sea que tenía pensado decirle. Él también se sentía molesto, no le había agradado para nada la interrupción de Chris.

-¿Te das cuenta que estás poniendo a mi hermana entre la espada y la pared, George?-preguntó con molestia.

-¿Qué?-como respuesta a la pregunta de Chris, respondió con otra pregunta, pero un tanto confundido por la declaración del Redfield.

-Es impresionante que a estas alturas no conozcas a Claire.- volvió a recriminar.

-Chris, ¿de qué estás hablando?, yo conozco a Claire…yo…-dijo titubeante. No entendía nada de lo que le decía Chris.

-No, no la conoces. Si la conocieras te habrías dado cuenta que se siente prisionera de tu petición, prisionera de que se lo pidas delante de nosotros. Sabías que ella no te diría que no estando frente a las personas que decidiste reunir, ¿no?-la voz de Chris se había elevado. Si George se sentía molesto, Chris lo estaba aún más y estaba decidido a hacérselo saber.

-No es lo que…-intentó explicarse.

-Así que estaba en lo correcto, ¿eh? Tú muy bien sabías que ella no te diría que no si lo hacías de esta forma.-sentenció.

Lo más extraño de todo, era que Chris había bajado el tono de su voz. Parecía decepcionado y George sabía que era su culpa. Jamás habría querido que las cosas sucedieran de esa manera, no era su intención. No mentía cuando intentaba decirle al de prominentes músculos que nada era como él pensaba. Pero quizás Chris tuviera razón y las cosas se interpretaban de esa manera. Él no debió precipitarse de tal manera con Claire. Ahora se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo.

Leon había visto con claridad la reacción de Claire. Estaba con Jill y ésta estaba abrazándola de forma consoladora. Tenía que hablar con ella, imaginaba cómo se sentía en ese momento. No podía permitir que se sintiera así, y si ella ya tenía pensando darle el "Sí" a George, no la dejaría sin que antes lo escuchara.

-Qué estás esperando, ve por ella.- una voz bien conocida, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Sherry quien lo empujaba de manera delicada por la espalda.

No tuvo que esperar doble instrucción de esa rubiecita entrometida, pues sus pies ya lo llevaban directo a la mujer que había estado ocupando largas horas en sus pensamientos.

-Claire, me gustaría hablar contigo.- Habló ya cerca de las chicas que aún seguían abrazadas.

Claire se separó lentamente de la rubia, y con el dorso de su mano secó las lágrimas que había derramado. Su cara estaba enrojecida. Jill la miró de forma aprobatoria y le sonrió para animarla a ir con el sexy agente de la DSO.

No se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo, lo que menos quería en ese momento era a Leon confundiéndole. Ya no había solución y ella bien lo sabía. No estaba enamorada de George, no lo amaba, y no quería casarse con él.

-Vamos.- dijo de forma suave y seguido a eso comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su apartamento seguida de cerca por el rubio.

...

..

.

-No pensé que serías una chica tan caprichosa, Sherry...Bueno, no te va mal.-habló para sí mismo al recordar aquella tarde en su cuarto de hotel cuando Sherry se había molestado por su atrevimiento.

Había estado pensándola últimamente. La orgullosa Sherry se había dignado y se había mantenido alejada de él desde aquel día. Como él mismo le había dicho a la rubia, lo suyo no era rogar, y no lo haría. No se trataba de orgullo por parte de él, sólo no insistiría si ella no quería. Tenía otros métodos más efectivos de todas maneras.

-Contesta, súper chica.- dijo, mientras esperaba a que Sherry contestara su móvil.

-¿Jake?-contestó al fin. Su llamada le había tomado por sorpresa y Jake pudo notarlo.

-¡Qué hay, agente Birkin!-preguntó fingiendo seriedad.- Sólo llamaba para asegurarme de que aún seguías con vida.-dijo divertido.

-¡Jake!-su reciente declaración le había hecho a su corazón latir con fuerza, una ilusión comenzaba a albergarse en su interior.- Yo he estado...

-¡Mentí!, la verdad no llamaba para eso.-soltó de repente interrumpiéndola.- Llamaba para preguntarte si sabías por qué Hunnigan necesita que vaya a verla.- Dijo cambiando su tono de voz a la seriedad con que había comenzado la llamada.

-No tengo idea.- contestó enojada.

Jake sonrió sinceramente al haber logrado lo que se proponía. Era divertido hacerla enojar, claro, siempre midiéndose y no sobrepasando los limites. Eso sólo era el comienzo para Sherry, estaba dispuesto a volverla loca por él. Así no tendría que rogarle, al menos no de una manera tan directa.

-¿Crees que quiera hablar conmigo de asuntos alejados al bioterrorismo? No me importaría platicar con ella de forma personal, después de todo es muy linda.- confesó, tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible.- Espero que sí. Bueno, no te molesto más. Descanse, agente Birkin.

Y colgó, sabia que en ese momento Sherry debería estar bastante molesta. Río abiertamente, estaba bastante divertido con la imagen de la rubia echando humo por las orejas. Era un imagen tan tierna la que había generado en su cabeza, que le hacía pensar que Sherry terminaría aceptándolo tarde o temprano.

-¡Me encantas, Súper chica!- habló para sí mismo antes de irse a su cama y quedarse profundamente dormido.

...

..

.

-¡Maldito, Jake!-susurró, estaba decepcionada consigo misma. Quizás ya había perdido toda oportunidad con el mercenario.

Chris seguía encerrado con George. Las únicas que quedaban en la sala eran Sherry y Jill, pero a decir verdad, la única que estaba pisando tierra era la ex-S.T.A.R.S, pues la otra estaba divagando en sus pensamientos. Claire y Leon habían desaparecido hace unos minutos. Jill esperaba una buena jugada por parte del agente de la DSO, eso y que devolviera a su cuñada antes de que Chris saliera de su habitación.

Estaban en un jardín cercano a la zona de apartamentos en donde radicaba Claire desde hace meses. Quería llevarla a un lugar tranquilo y alejarla un poco de la tensión que se había formado en su casa. Ninguno había hablado hasta ahora. Quería dejarla tranquila un momento, pero después tendría que escucharlo. Se sentaron en una de las bancas y Leon aprovecho el momento para tomarla de la mano.

-No quieres hacerlo, ¿cierto?-preguntó dulcemente.

La activista negó lentamente con la cabeza, ya no se sentía con ganas de seguir ocultándolo. Estaba triste, pero no por ella, sino por George; sabía que era una tremenda estupidez pensar de esa manera, pero no evitaba sentirse mal por el único hombre que se había preocupado por ella, cuando ella más lo había necesitado. Estaba muy agradecida con él, y sabía que él merecía una mujer que realmente lo amara, pero no sabía de qué manera hacérselo saber sin destruirlo completamente.

-No lo hagas, Claire. No estás obligada a hacerlo.- habló, logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Leon, yo no sé que me...-intentó hablar, pero su voz se quebranto. Otra vez esas ganas de llorar.

-Claire, apóyate en mí. Él no puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, al menos no mientras yo esté aquí.- apretó su delicada mano para hacerle saber lo que anteriormente le había dicho.

-No es su culpa, Leon...es...es mía.- declaró entre sollozos.- Yo fui quien lo dejó llegar hasta este punto.

-Entonces habla con él, dile lo que sientes realmente.

-No sé cómo hacerlo.- susurró.

Leon se acercó aun más a ella y entonces hizo lo que deseaba hacer desde que la vio llorando en su apartamento. La abrazó fuertemente contra sí, quería dejarle en claro que él estaba para ella, aun si ella no quería eso. Él estaba dispuesto a pelear por aquella que fue su amiga en el pasado y que hoy ocupaba un lugar más especial en su interior. Se sintió satisfecho cuando Claire se aferró a él. La escena no podía ser más hermosa, ellos dos, abrazados fuertemente bajo la luz de la luna y la tranquilidad de un jardín vació, con el sonido de los grillos de fondo.

-Te quiero, Claire...de verdad te quiero.- confesó una vez más en ese día.

Claire se separó lentamente del abrazo y lo miró profundamente. Su rostro no hacía más que delatar confusión. Leon sonrió por el gesto confuso de su pelirroja. Llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica y sin siquiera pensarlo acercó su rostro hasta el de ella. Sus labios se rozaban, podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro. Sus respiraciones se alteraron, podían sentirse tan cerca, tan deseosos de ese beso que aún no se concretaba. Leon rozó aun más sus labios y comenzó a besarla de manera suave. Claire aceptó rápidamente y ahora ambos compartían un beso que era mil veces mejor que los que se habían dado con anterioridad.

-Te quiero, Leon...te quiero.- confesó entre beso y beso.

El agente de la DSO se sentía feliz, al fin había obtenido lo que había estado esperando. Sentía que su vida cobraba sentido con esas palabras. Hace mucho tiempo había perdido interés por el amor, nada había resultado como él quería, y aceptaba que había perdido gran parte de su vida esperando por una mujer que únicamente estaba enamorada de su trabajo. La pelirroja hoy le ofrecía una oportunidad, una oportunidad para que se diera cuenta que no todo estaba perdido.

El beso se volvió mucho más profundo, y tenía un mejor sabor ahora que ambos habían declarado sus sentimientos. La pelirroja se sentía completamente libre de abrazarlo, de sentirlo más cerca si es que eso era posible. No quería que se alejara de ella, y ya no quería alejarse de él. Ese siempre fue su sitio, ella lo sabía, pero esperar a que Leon se fijara en ella en algo más que como una amiga, parecía imposible. Hoy parecía despertar de esa pesadilla en la que el demonio siempre había sido Ada Wong.

...

..

.

-Te estimo, George, pero creo que tú mismo te has dado cuenta de que Claire no quiere esto.- dijo con serenidad, incluso ofreciendo su apoyo con su mano sobre su espalda.

-Yo no pensaba obligarla a nada y lamento que se haya interpretado de esa forma, Chris.- dijo finalmente, estaba apenado por todo.- Hablaré con ella y en cuanto aclaremos las cosas me iré de vuelta a Nueva York.

-No es necesario que te vayas, George.- habló con clara preocupación en la voz.

-Sabes que lo es. Mira, no quiero que Claire se ate a mí por mi imprudencia, quiero que sea feliz y ahora de sobra sé que eso jamás sucederá conmigo.- dijo al tiempo que suspiraba lentamente.

Chris lo miró, hacía más de un año que él y su hermana habían estado saliendo, y había aprendido a estimar a ese tipo desde el lunes pasado. Era un buen sujeto y realmente esperaba cosas buenas para él. Nunca pensó que sería tan racional con alguien que esperaba más que un beso de su hermana, pero ésta vez había sido realmente bueno. Quizás Leon necesitaría una charla similar.

...

..

.

Sherry seguía pensativa. ¿Era cierto que Hunnigan quería hablar con Jake? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre asuntos personales como Jake había asumido? _Maldita, Hunnigan,_ eso era jugar sucio. Bueno, no realmente, Hunnigan no sabía lo que ella sentía por el prepotente de Jake Muller. El punto era que Hunnigan no se quedaría con Jake por ningún motivo, de eso se encargaba ella.

_¿Pero que diablos...?_ Se regañó a sí misma por pensar estupideces como esa

-Parece que esto va a tardar, ¿no?-habló la agente de la BSAA.

-¿Eh? Oh, sí...creo que sí.- contestó ausente.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó, mientras una de sus cejas se arqueaba por la curiosidad.

-En nada, en...en si la tierra es realmente plana.- no sabía ni lo que decía, su mente estaba perdida en Jake.

-¿Qué tonterías dices? La tierra no es plana, Sherry.- trató de corregir a la pequeña rubia, pero ella estaba tan perdida que decidió mejor dejarla con su idea de un mundo plano.-¡Pff!-suspiro pesadamente, ¿cuánto tiempo tendrían que seguir esperando?

Parce que su pensamiento fue escuchado, pues en ese mismo instante, la puerta del apartamento se abrió dejado ver a Claire y detrás suyo a Leon. La pelirroja tenía señas de que había llorado, pero eso ella ya lo sabía. Había algo más, un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos y estaba segura que no se debía al llanto. Parecía tranquila, y hasta cierto punto feliz. Leon también lo estaba, y tenía ese mismo brillo en los ojos. Internamente se alegró por ese par, seguro habían aclarado sus sentimientos.

-Jill, ¿mi hermano sigue...?-pero no terminó de formular su pregunta, pues la puerta de la habitación que compartían Jill y Chris se abrió lentamente.

Ambos hombres iban caminando por el pasillo. George lucía una débil sonrisa en los labios y Chris parecía un tanto triste. Cuando llegaron a la sala, Jill rápidamente se colocó a un lado de su amado, y George por su parte decidió acercarse a la pelirroja. Ambos se miraron, y esa mirada bastó para saber que hasta ahí había quedado su relación.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó.

-Sí.- respondió de forma amable, ella también tenía que hablar con él. Miró a Leon y esté asintió de inmediato.

-Sherry, es hora de partir, es tarde.- habló el rubio, rompiendo el silencio que de repente se había formado.

-Sí, muero de sueño.- la rubia comenzó a despedirse de todos.- Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, Chris.- el Redfield le sonrió de manera sincera.

-Hasta luego.- Leon se despidió de George, le tendió la mano y el otro correspondió gentilmente.

No se habían conocido y no sabían cómo era el otro en realidad, pero ese apretón de mano les dejó en claro que no existía problema alguno entre ellos. Quizás George se había molestado con él por lo que había visto esa tarde en el parque, pero ya no se sentía igual. Si ese era el hombre a quien Claire quería, entonces los dejaría en paz.

Claire y George se dirigieron a la habitación de la pelirroja. Sherry y Leon se habían marchado, y Jill y Chris habían preferido ir a descansar.

-Claire, mañana temprano regresaré a Nueva York.- habló en cuanto ambos se habían sentado sobre la cama.

-¿Qué?-preguntó un tanto conmocionada.

-Que mereces ser feliz.- la tomó de la mano y le sonrió sinceramente.- Entendí de la peor forma que lo nuestro terminó.

-George...- susurró.

-Actúe de la peor manera y te pido disculpas por ello. Chris me abrió los ojos, y esperaba eso de todos, menos de él, por lo cual sé que fue completamente sincero conmigo.- dijo, y el fantasma de una sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Yo...no sé que decir.

-No digas nada. Yo realmente quiero que seas feliz, quizás enloquecí un poco esta tarde, pero afortunadamente comprendí mi error.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó aún más confundida.

-No puedo retenerte a mi lado. Lo nuestro no terminó hoy, terminó hace mucho. Quizás los dos fallamos al tratar de seguir como si nada, pero ya no podemos seguir manteniendo esas vendas en nuestros ojos.- acercó la mano de la pelirroja hasta sus labios y besó su dorso de manera cariñosa

Claire volvía a derramar esas lagrimas, pero sabía que George tenía toda la razón. Lo de ellos había terminado hace mucho, y quizás para ella jamás había empezado. Le dolía escucharlo diciendo eso, pero parecía necesario para él.

-Gracias por todo, Claire...me has dado los mejores días de mi vida. Sé que serás feliz con él.- confesó. La pelirroja se sorprendió por lo que dijo. George sólo pudo sonreír por la reacción de su ex-novia.- Lo quieres, ¿no es así? Quieres al agente Leon Kennedy.

La pelirroja asintió, merecía saberlo. George sintió como su corazón se encogía, le dolía sí, pero más le dolería que ella se entregara a él sin sentir absolutamente nada.

-Bueno, ya eres libre. Sé feliz, mi amada pelirroja.- finalizó y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla. Antes de dejar su mano, colocó entre ella el bellos anillo que había comprado para pedirle matrimonio. Era de ella sin importar lo que había sucedido.

Se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación. Claire lo siguió con la mirada, y supo que realmente estaba afectado. Pero ya no había nada que hacer, ninguno de los dos merecía estar en esa situación.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó con esa voz quebradiza.

-Dormiré en la sala. No te preocupes, me despediré de ti antes de irme.- guiñó su ojo y acto seguido, salió de la habitación.

Geroge había preferido no dejarla hablar. Intuía que Claire le diría lo de Leon, y no quería seguir destrozando su corazón de esa manera tan innecesaria, él ya lo sabía y ese era el punto, no necesitaba detalles. Se recostó sobre el sofá, y aunque estuviera devastado, sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión para ambos.

* * *

Capítulo 13 reportándose! :D

Chris sigue sorprendiéndonos :)

Pues a partir de ahora, la historia da su giro. Ahora le toca actuar al Cleon :)

Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo. Sé que quizás ya los había desesperado con tantos rodeos, gracias por ser pacientes. :p

**name:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado, eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Jajaja lamento siempre dejarlo en suspenso. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar review. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :D No leemos pronto.

**anamariaeugenia:** Discúlpame, discúlpame...no era mi intención dejarte en ascuas jajaja. Bueno, qué bien que te haya gustado el pasado cap, espero que este también lo haya hecho. Te agradezco mushísimo por seguir fiel al fic y por siempre dejarme review. De verdad, muchísimas gracias. Nos leemos pronto! :D

**Gabyedro:** Jajajaja, lamento haberlos dejado esperando hasta hoy. Pero bueno, al fin le puse punto final a la relación de George y Claire. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Muchísimas gracias por continuar pendiente al fic y por dejar lindos reviews. :D Nos estamos leyendo.

**M. Bidden:** Jajaja, no fue tan malo. Por el momento no se sabrá de George, pero si habrán noticias de él más adelante. ¿cómo viste este capítulo? Espero que te haya agradado, la inspiración tardo, pero llegó. Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo este patético fic y por siempre dejar review. Ya te había dicho por face, tus reviews siempre son lo máximo. Sobre todo, gracias por darme ánimos. Te mando un abrazototote. Espero no haber tardado tanto como un capítulo de Dragon Ball. Jajaja

**NicoleNivans:** Hola, linda. Jajaja bueno, espero haber terminado con esas ascuas, y espero no haber demorado tanto en hacerlo. Jajaja no te preocupes, haremos que lo de Ángela parezca un accidente, déjamelo a mí ;) Muchísimas gracias por tan lindo review :3 y sobre todo por seguir la historia. Espero que este cap te haya agradado, saludos hasta Chihuahua! :D

**mire2006:** Jajajaja, dees saber que este capítulo lo pensé tomando en cuenta tus ideas, pero bueno, eso ya lo sabías. Espero haber solucionado las cosas de la mejor manera. Lo lamento por George, pero Claire merece estar con Leon y sé que estás de acuerdo conmigo, a decir verdad, todos aquí están de acuerdo jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar esos lindos reviews. Oh, y una vez más, gracias por el apoyo y por las ideas. :D

**Camii :3** Hola, Camiiwis :D Jajaja qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que éste igual sea de tu agrado. Tus reviews siempre poniéndome de buenas, siempre me haces sonreír con tu lindos comentarios, mujer. Jajajaja no somos forever alone, Camiiwis, siempre tendremos a nuestros amigos de FF. Respuesta a tu pregunta: Mi mamá se llama Carmen. Cómo se llama la tuya? Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar tus sensuales reviews. :D Nos leemos pronto!

**Clauu:** Hola, hola. Muchísimas gracias por dejar review y sobre todo por leer. Ustedes me hacen muy feliz y me motivan para seguir con la historia. Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado, y espero no dejarte en ascuas esta vez. Nos leemos pronto! :D

**Alyssa Steel:** Hola! Comenzaba a extrañarte por aquí. Jajaja bueno, que me haces muy feliz comentado. Sé que sigues la historia y eso me hace aún más feliz. Tienes razón con tu review, esa Ángela es muy venenosa, pero obtendrá su castigo, eso seguro. Muchísimas gracias por leerme y por permitirme leerte a ti :D Nos leemos pronto!

**Ary Valentine:** Jajajaja Basta, Ary que me sonrojas! Me elevas el ego a niveles insospechados; no es para tanto, aún me faltan muchas cosas. Tú sí eres una grandísima escritora :D Jajaja bueno, espero haber puesto las cosas en claro con este capítulo. Pensé que la inspiración jamás regresaría, pero volvió y este fue el resultado. Metí a Jake, pero fue muy poco, aún así espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar esos hermosos reviews :D Nos estamos leyendo.

**¡Que tengan un excelente inicio de semana! Caritas felices para todos y todas: :D**


End file.
